big bad total drama island
by justagamer1
Summary: a stupid thing i wrote out of bordom. basicly 132 contestants including the past 38 have joined the contest to win the million. stupid huh.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own the total drama series or any of the characters. I'm just a fan who made a crappy fan-fic

Warning. This episode includes very explicit language, a sadistic host, the over use of fan made characters, a redhead, a sexy redhead, sexy redhead twins, some ugly ones too, an over the top Christian, an disillusioned anorexic and an abused dolphin don't say I didn't warn you.

Pairings. Duncan/Gwen. Alejandro/heather. Bridgette/Geoff. Dakota/Sam. Izzy/Owen. Lindsay/Tyler. Mike/zoey. And the rest are a secret for now.

(Note from author)

(Update. I've changed some things I'll explain in the end of this chapter)

Episode one. Welcome to the island.

The episode starts with a Camera view of the Entire Island. It Changes to Chris standing on the dock.

"Hello and welcome to our new edition of total drama. I'm your host Chris McLean." Chris smiles his signature smile then continues. "Tonight we have a few surprises for you, not only will our original twenty two be returning, but so will the three from world tour and the thirteen from revenge of the island not to mention a total of over ninety new arrivals. This is going to be one hell of a show". he rubs his hands together and laughs sadistically before continuing. "So join us in the beginning of … BIG BAD TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

The original from season 1Theme song plays.

'Welcome back to BIG BAD TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! I'm your host Chris McLean." spouted Chris prepared to torture some contestants. "Here with us are the original thirty-eight contestants"

Chris points towards the other side of the dock. The camera follows and pans over to the contestants. Heather and alejandro (now no longer in that robot thing) are making out with Courtney glaring at them then turning her attention to Duncan and Gwen also making out, Lindsay and Tyler are kissing passionately near the edge of the dock Tyler then loses his balance and falls into the lake, Ezekiel (now all better) staring at Bridgette and Geoff making out, izzy is spinning on her head on one of the posts with Cody (with sierra holding him) Beth, blaineley and dj staring at her, Trent is being pulled apart by Katie and Sadie, Justin admires himself in a mirror, Owen is giving Noah a noogie, Harold is staring at leshawna dreamily while leshawna just looks impatient waiting for the new contestants to arrive, Eva is pumping iron, Cameron is reading a book, lightning and jo are doing pushups obviously in some sort of competition, mike is being chased by Anne Maria while zoey watches concerned while Scott laughs, Staci is talking to b and dawn, b looks annoyed while dawn has a concerned look on her face, Dakota and Sam are making out, and brick stands in attention waiting for the new arrivals.

Chris cups his hands together and shouts. "Are you ready to meet your new teammates?"

"Yeah we are" screamed Tyler as he flips out of the water landing on his chin biting his tongue causing it to bleed "ah caap"

Chris just sighs and pulls out his walkie talkie. "Medical attention on the dock….. Yeah it's Tyler."

Chris put's away his walkie talkie as a red haired boy rushes out of the medical tent next to the mess hall onto the dock where Tyler bit hiss tongue. The red hair boy looks at Tyler's tongue and cringes at the amount of blood he lost. The red haired boy then takes Tyler to the medical tent.

"Now while Tyler's taken care of…." Chris tries to finish but he is interrupted by dawn.

"Please you must listen to me" yelled dawn has she rushed up to Chris.

"Oh what now" asked Chris a little annoyed now.

Looking like she had just seen a ghost. "You must end this game a….."

Chris interrupting dawn "End the game!? What for?"

"Because there is a great force of evil heading here now it must be stopped" said dawn.

"yeah right" Chris said with a sarcastic tone and pushes dawn towards the other contestants.

"Hurry it up McLean I'm getting a sun burn over here" said leshawna waving her hand in an attempt to keep her self cool.

"fine" said Chris obviously annoyed. Chris then turns to see that the boat with the new contestants had just arrived. 'Okay without further interruption here is the first new contestant of BIG BAD TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

A Canadian girl with long dull brown hair, in a burgundy spaghetti strap top revealing her navel, beige skin tight jeans and brown sandals walks off the now arrived boat.

"everyone meet sapphire brown." announced Chris introducing the newly arrived contestant.

" hey Chris sooo good to meet you." said sapphire with a hint of seduction as she walked up to Chris.

"I'll bet" said Chris with his ego fueled "just go stand over there with the others"

Sapphire followed his orders and walks towards the other contestants next to heather.

Sapphire turns to heather and says. "You better stand out of my way" the two girls then glare angrily at each other.

" next contestant" spouted Chris ever so excited as the next contestant walked off the boat

The next contestant was a boy with jet black, a pale complexion and multiple piercing on his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull and crossbones design, shaggy black jeans and black sneakers. He was also slouching a bit.

"Welcome Hector" said Chris with enthusiasm as if he was hyped up on caffeine. Which he probably was.

Hector just looked at his with a blank expression and sighed "what ever"

Chris furrowed his brow all enthusiasm lost. "just go wait with he others." he directs hector towards the others.

Hector follows and stands next to Gwen. He then looks at her obviously interested. "s'up"

"um." said Gwen a little uncomfortable. "s'up"

"okay" said Chris trying to get the attention back to him. "next contestant"

A chubby boy Canadian with bright red hair in a ducktail and multiple freckles on his face wearing a yellow shirt with his stomach exposed, blue jeans and red sneakers walks off the boat next to Chris.

"Welcome Lewis" said Chris.

"thank you" said Lewis without meaning it.

" alright just wait with the others." said Chris a little annoyed " seriously we've got almost 90 more contestants to introduce, we need to hurry this up.'

Lewis just shrugged "fine by me the sooner we get this over with the better."

Lewis then walked towards the other contestants next to Katie and Sadie who were being well Katie and Sadie. Lewis looked at them, scoffed and shook his head "too easy"

Chris yelled. "now Next contestant!"

A buff Hispanic male with short dark brown hair, black t-shirt, small silver cross necklace, blue jeans, and black sneakers walks off the boat.

"s'up Miguel" said Chris high-fifing Miguel.

"s'up" responded Miguel with a smug smile.

"right" said Chris now uncomfortable. ' just go wait over there with the others'

Miguel just shrugs and walks towards the other side of the dock next to emerald. He looks down at emerald and smiles.

"hey baby how you like to be with a sexy Latino man" Miguel spouted with high confidence.

Sapphire just looks at him with disgust and scoffs. "Pig"

As this was going on chef rushed onto the dock with a long brown object in his hands in his hands. He rushes up to Chris and places the long brown object onto the dock. It was a plunger with a piece of cardboard nailed to it. What? What did you think it was. You know what all you need to get your head out of the gutter. Anyway on the cardboard was an arrow and the words "new contestants go here."

"nice thinking chef!" said Chris in approval.

" yeah well we need to speed this along." grumbled chef as he headed back for the mess hall.

" alright" said Chris. Chris then focuses his attention back on the boat. "Next contestant!"

A Canadian girl with long brown hair, gold earrings, a pink sweater, a powder blue blouse underneath, tan skin tight jeans, and brown sandals walks off the boat.

"welcome emerald" said Chris as he winks at the new contestant.

'Hello Chris" said emerald as she winks back.

(**CONFESSIONAL**) (wooooo! first of the season.)

Emerald. "hello total drama fans I'm emerald I'm no really a contestant I'm just a spy for total drama, in about twenty minutes I'm suppose to get on a boat to fool the other contestants into thinking I'm just a contestant in order to expose any secret's that could be useful to Chris and chef. *sigh* I just know this is going to be trouble."

(static)

Emerald walks toward the other contestants trying not to draw attention to her self. She stands next to Lewis and prepares to leak information from him.

"hi uh got any plans for the game?" said emerald some what nervous.

Lewis looks at her and says 'yeah I don't talk to lower life forms" he then looks away and sits down waiting for the game to begin.

" right" said emerald mentally scolding herself for talking to him knowing his sexist nature.

"Next contestant!" yelled Chris trying to get the show on the road.

A thin Canadian girl with long blonde hair, gold designer sunglasses, hoop earrings, pink designer shirt, blue designer jeans, and dark brown designer sandals walks off the boat.

"Welcome crystal" said Chris.

"thank you Chris for that well deserved introduction." said crystal with an air of arrogance.

"now explain something to me. I thought you were rich. what happened daddy cut you off?" said Chris with a grin on his face.

Crystal just scowls at him and stomps off towards the other contestants.

"guess so" chuckled Chris. Chris then calms himself down. "Next contestant"

A Japanese girl with black hair in pigtails with pink highlights and red bows, a black blouse, black skirt, and pink sneakers walks off the boat.

"Welcome to Canada Yuki" said Chris.

"Thank you so much Chris-sama" said yuki excitedly as she walked towards the other contestants and stands next to Beth. "hi I'm yuki miyamoto this is my first day out of Japan I'm so excited are you?"

"yeah it's a pretty fun experience to be here from what I remember… although there are some things I could do with out." said Beth also excited but not as much as yuki.

"Next contestant." Said Chris.

A tan Canadian male with short brown hair, blue shirt with a red circle design, tan cargo shorts, and white sneakers walks off the boat.

"welcome Zach." said Chris.

"Thank you for that… wonderful entrance" said Zach with an air of indifference as he walked towards the others.

"prick" said Chris under his breath. " any who next contestant."

A Canadian girl with short blonde hair in a pigtail, blue two piece bikini, and black sandals walks off the boat.

"Hey there" said the new girl in a seductive tone.

"Damn" spouted Duncan in surprise earning him a slap in the back of the head by Gwen. "ow what?"

"welcome gidget." said Chris.

"yeah okay" said gidget in a hurry as she made a bee line for Geoff. "Hey there"

"um Hey" said Geoff uncomfortably and trying not to be rude.

Bridgette gives gidget the death glance. She then grabs Geoff by the arm and pulls him away from gidget. "stay away from him he's my man."

Gidget just smiles. "we'll see."

"Next contestant." Said Chris.

A Canadian boy with bowl cut brown hair, green rimmed glasses, white t-shirt, green cargo shorts, and white sneakers walks off the boat.

"Welcome Todd how are ya" said Chris not really caring.

"how am I?" questioned Todd. "I'm on one of the most epic TV shows other than star trek and you ask me how I feel? The answer is obvious isn't it?"

"um" spouted Chris before being interrupted.

" I feel awesome!"

" good now go wait with the others" said Chris now annoyed trying not to scream.

Todd walks towards the others and stands there now embarrassed.

"Next contestant" said Chris now pinching the bridge of his nose.

A very skinny Canadian male with long brown hair and a goatee, shirtless with a green blue peace sign necklace, olive shorts, and brown sandals walks off the boat.

"welcome Jeff" said Chris.

"Aw man Chris I've read about you" said Jeff with a hippie dialect.

"You have, have you? please do continue" said Chris prepared to have his ego refueled.

"Yeah man your that dude who abuses animals for your precious ratings!" said Jeff almost screaming.

"Oh your one of them" said Chris now more annoyed signals chef.

"Yeah man I'm one of them, and I have a bone to pick with you man you…" but before he can finish He is Grabbed and carried away by chef. "This isn't over Man, you'll pay for….." Jeff was interrupted by Chef as he threw him into the water.

"Take a bath hippie" yelled chef as he dusted off his hands. Jeff's only response was to scowl at him.

Chris tried to contain himself but he couldn't help but laugh " oh my god that was" he pauses to wipe a tear from his eye "good for ratings"

Chris soon contained himself and continued. "next contestant"

A Caucasian boy with short brown hair, navy blue hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers walks off the boat.

"Welcome Isaac" said Chris as he high-fived Isaac.

"Thanks man" said Isaac as walked toward the others, hi-fiveing almost everyone and stands between dawn and emerald, both of whom blush

"Hi I'm emerald" said emerald nervously.

"and I'm dawn." said dawn almost pushing emerald away.

"Isaac, Isaac white" said Isaac as he bowed to the two girls. Both of whom giggled.

"Next contestant." shouted Chris.

A Canadian boy with short black hair, wide black rimmed glasses, light tan vest white button shirt up under it, light tan cargo shorts, and white sneakers walks off the boat.

"Hey Joe what do ya know" said Chris amused at his own joke.

"er right" spouted Joe nervously as he shivered.

"oh and campers" said Chris as he turned to the others. "try not to sneak up on this one or else he'll just pee him self."

"thanks" said Joe sarcastically.

"no problem." said Chris aware of Joes sarcasm but not caring.

Joe then walks towards the others now embarrassed and wishing he never sighed up.

"Next contestant." Said Chris.

A buff Canadian boy with short brown hair, dark brown cowboy hat, white wife beater, bull head belt buckle, blue jeans and brown boots walks off the boat.

"Howdy Adam" said Chris.

"Um howdy" said Adam now uncomfortable.

"how's it feel to be away from the ranch" said Chris not really caring.

"um good, good" said Adam as he scratched his head and walked towards the others.

"Next contestant" said Chris.

"hark" screamed a voice from the boat "island peasants ye needn't worry no more for sir will is here." screamed the mysterious voice apparently named will.

A Canadian boy with long brown hair, pointy elf ears, circle frame glasses, green cape, brown medieval style shirt, black belt, gold belt buckle, green tights, brown medieval style boots walks off the boat.

"Welcome will" said Chris.

Will rushes over to Chris and bows pleasing the egotistic host "Salutations sir McLean, it is a beautiful day to be in the kingdom of wawanaqua"

"Uh okaaaay" said Chris as he rolled his eyes.

Will looks up and see's the other and rushes over to them. "ah hello fellow knights it tis a glorious day tisint it."

"errr…. Next contestant" announced Chris.

A African Canadian girl with long black hair, gold hoop earrings, navy blue 'news boy' cap, red blouse, blue jeans, and brown sandals walks off the boat.

"Hey Chris what's happening" said the new girl.

"Nothing much" said Chris pleased with the attention he's getting.

The new girl then looks over to the other contestants and yells. "hey ya'll Monique's in the house hope you're ready to lose."

Monique then struts over to the other contestants.

" Next contestant" announced Chris.

*a Canadian girl with short black hair, freckles, pearl earrings, pink blouse, blue jeans, and black sandals walks off the boat.

"Welcome Bianca" said Chris not expecting what happens next.

Bianca leaps at Chris knocking him over and hugs him tightly. "oh mee gee it's so good to meet you"

'uh you too" said Chris uncomfortably

Bianca then stands up and skips towards the others.

"next contestant" said Chris as he picked himself up.

A Canadian boy with shaggy blonde hair, chin hair, a straw beach hat, red Hawaiian shirt, light tan shorts, and black sandals walks off the boat.

"Hey Sid" said Chris.

'ey McLean" said Sid lazily. Sid then walks towards the others and sits down with his back to a post.

"Next contestant" announced Chris trying to move things along.

A Canadian girl with short black hair, a red t-shirt blue smiley shirt design, blue jeans, and white sneakers walks off the boat.

"Welcome Carrie." Said Chris.

Carrie then screamed. "SHUT IT I'm having a bad day" she then walks toward the others, where she threatens Cody with her fist.

Chris just stood there trying to figure out what just happened. "what the …. Whatever. next contestant"

A Canadian girl with short black hair, a green shirt, blue jeans, and black sandals walks off the boat.

'Welcome dia" said Chris.

"hey Chris I'm so excited to be here, I just can't wait to make friends" said dia. she then rushes off towards the others not giving Chris time to reply.

"eh makes my job easier." said Chris and then announced. Next contestant"

A African Canadian girl with short black hair, blue shirt, blue jeans, and black sandals walks off the boat.

"Welcome Erica how you feel" said Chris once again not caring.

"Just great, I just love being dragged off to some dirty old island somewhere in some crumby old lake, I just love it!" yelled Erica as she stormed off towards the others.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian girl with long dull blonde hair, green hippie style shirt with p.a.p.w.e.m design, blue jeans, brown belt, silver peace sign belt buckle, and no shoes walks off the boat.

"Welcome willow" said Chris.

"Chris McLean I represent the people against people who eat meat" said willow in an angry tone.

"Not one of you again, CHEF." Screamed Chris. Chef then tackles willow and drags her toward the others.

"you wont get away with this McLean." yelled willow as she was dragged away.

"next contestant!" announced Chris.

A buff Caucasian boy with long blonde hair, shirtless, blue jeans, black belt, and black sandals walks off the boat.

"Cory how are ya" said Chris.

'Fabulous" said Cory and both him and the host both laugh. When they finished laughing cory walked toward the others.

"Next contestant" announced Chris as he wiped a tear from his eye.

A chubby Canadian girl with short red hair in a pigtail a light green shirt with pink flower design, blue shorts, and black sandals walks off the boat.

"mmm, hey Chris" said the girl while eating a candy bar.

"Um flora I hate to say this and by hate I mean love, no outside food allowed." said Chris as he snatches floras candy bar and throws it into the lake.

"what no, I.i.i.i.'m a nervous eater" pleaded flora.

"too bad" said Chris not really caring.

Flora just sighed and walked towards the others with her head hung low.

"Next contestant" announced Chris.

A Canadian girl with long curly red hair, yellow tee exposing navel, dark purple belt, blue jeans, and black sandals walks off the boat.

'Welcome ginger." said Chris.

"Hello Chris" said ginger seductively. she looks over towards the others and smiles. "hello boys"

Half of the males start so whistle and howl as she walks towards them.

"Next contestant' announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with shoulder length brown hair, a blue flannel shirt with a red shirt underneath, blue jeans, and white sneakers walks off the boat.

"Hey Hugo, what's going on" said Chris trying to make pleasant conversation.

"Hey Chris, and I would assume a reality game show" Hugo smiles and shakes Chris's hand before walking towards the others.

"Next contestant"

A Canadian girl with white dyed hair , spiked black dog collar on her neck and wrists, a black shirt with a pink skull design, black jeans black spiked belt, and black boots walks off the boat.

"Welcome Isabel." Said Chris.

"hey Chris ready to rock. Oh, and Please Just call me Isa." Said isa

"Oh Ok Isa." Said Chris as isa walked toward the others.

"Next contestant'

A Canadian girl with shoulder length blonde hair, dangling green earrings, pink tank top, white belt, blue jeans, and brown sandals walked off the boat.

"welcome Jessica." said Chris.

"Hey Chris' said Jessica who was scanning the other contestants. She then spots Cory. "well hey there" she then rushes over to him. 'Hi"

'um hi" said Cory awkwardly.

"Here's our next contestant" announced Chris once again.

A Canadian male with short brown hair in a pigtail, red shirt black skull design, blue jeans, and black sneakers walked off the boat.

"welcome matt."

"Hey Chris" said matt as he looked at the other contestants, he smiled and walked toward them. "hello ladies" he flexes and most of the female cast just scoff and roll their eyes

"Next contestant" announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with uncombed short black hair, a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers walked off the boat.

"welcome Keith." said Chris.

"Hello Chris a pleasure to meet you" said Keith in a polite demeanor.

"I bet it is" said Chris while putting gel into his hair.

"My skull Lopez is pleased to meet you too" said Keith in a now eerily polite demeanor.

'You're what?" said Chris in total shock.

"My skull" spouted Keith as he pulled a skull out of his luggage.

"Hello Chris" said Keith as Lopez the skull

"bwaaa!" screamed Chris in pure terror and disgust.

Keith continued to talk through the skull "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Where'd you get that?" asked Chris now inching away from Keith.

"Some dead guy" answered Keith.

"Was he dead to begin with?" asked Chris not wanting to hear the answer.

"No silly, I had to fight him first" answered Keith as is he was talking about the weather. Keith then put away Lopez and skipped to the other contestants.

"okay next contestant" announced Chris still freaked out.

A buff tan boy with short black hair, an earring, shirtless, blue jeans, and black sandals walked off the boat.

"welcome Lazlo." said Chris trying to keep Lopez out of his mind.

"yo yo yo what's up Chris" said Lazlo.

"Oh nothing much just some reality show stuff" answered Chris.

"cool cool" Lazlo then turns his attention to the other contestants. "yo yo yo what's up people" a chorus of crickets respond to Lazlo's question. "yeah better quit now cuz I'm gonna win it"

"yeah right" said Eva rolling her eyes.

"Why you" said Lazlo as he stomped toward Eva

'Okay" said Chris slightly amused.

a loud smacking sound as if someone was punched in the face followed by a little girl screaming is heard just off camera.

Lazlo now with a black eye walks up to Cody who also has a black eye and stands next to him. He then looks at Cody and asks "Eva?"

Cody without looking at Lazlo answers "Carrie"

"oh" said Lazlo before turning his attention on Chris who is laughing his ass off.

"Next contestant" announced chris trying to contain his laughter.

A anorexic Canadian girl with neck length brown hair, a dark green shirt with a white tree design, blue jeans, and black sandals walks off the boat thou a bit clumsily.

"you feeling okay Marley?" said Chris in rare form.

"Oh I'm fine" said Marley weakly as she stumbled towards the other contestants.

Chris just shrugs and continues. "Next contestant"

A very short Canadian boy with short brown hair, a yellow shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers walked off the boat.

"Hey hank how's the weather down there" joked Chris laughing at his own joke.

Hank just smiles as says " partly cloudy 33% chance of rain."

Chris stops laughing, crosses his arms and pouts as hank walks toward the others. "spoil sport" said Chris under his breath.

Chris then regroups himself and continues. "now our Next contestants are the twins."

A Canadian girl with shoulder length blonde hair, freckles, a red shirt, blue shorts, and red sandals

And

A Canadian boy with short blonde hair, freckles, a blue shirt, blue shorts, and black sandals

Walk off the boat arguing.

'Welcome Liz and Tim" said Chris.

Liz and Tim don't hear him and continue arguing.

"And you wanna know what's wrong with you?" yelled Liz at her brother.

"oh here we go again" said Tim hearing this for the hundredth time.

"Guys" said Chris trying to get their attention to no avail.

"it was you're fault in the first place." yelled Tim to his sister.

'Guys" said Chris still trying to no avail.

"oh my fault is it?" yelled Liz.

'Ugh!" yelled Chris in annoyance. " go to the other side of the dock PLEASE!"

"geez what a jerk." said the twins in unison as they walked toward the other contestants.

"Finally" said Chris in relief. "Next contestant."

A French boy with a blue beret, short brown hair, brown eyes, dark blue hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Walks off the boat

Dawn saw this boy and all the color drained from her face. "It's him."

"Bonjoor Leon." Greeted Chris in a piss poor attempt to speak French.

"aidez-moi seigneur." sighed Leon as he walked toward the other contestants much to dawns displeasure.

"Next contestant ." Announced Chris

.

A Canadian girl with dull blue bandana, shoulder length brown hair in a pigtail, a grey tank top, blue jeans, and brown boots walked off the boat.

"Welcome R.J." greeted Chris.

"hey Chris, um question." said R.J. looking down.

'Shoot" responded Chris.

"I maybe a mechanic, but I know a rickety old dock when I see it" said R.J.

"Your point being" said Chris not really paying attention.

"under the weight of all the contestants here wouldn't the dock collapse" said R.J. logically.

"Nah it's fine." Said Chris.

R.J. then walks towards the others, but with every step she takes the dock creaks and moans.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Swedish girl with long red hair, navy blue 'news boy' cap, freckles, a red and orange flannel shirt with a green under shirt with a hollow heart purple design, kilt and black boots walked off the boat.

"welcome Natasha. " greeted Chris.

"hej….. Err I mean hello Chris" spouted Natasha who then rushed off embarrassed toward the other contestants.

"Um okaaaaay ." said chris in confusion. " Next contestant."

A Canadian boy with shoulder length orange hair, green visor, a brown flannel shirt with a orange shirt underneath, blue shorts, and white sneakers walked off the boat.

"Tommy welcome" greeted Chris.

Tommy just smiles and waves then walks toward the others and stands next to Natasha.

Natasha looks at him, blushes and pushes her hair behind her ear. 'Oh he...hej" said Natasha nervously and extends her arm.

Tommy just Smiles and shakes her hand.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with short blonde hair, freckles, a dark blue suit with a red tie, and black dress shoes walked off the boat.

"Hey Richard, what's up with your get up?" said Chris in confusion.

"Unlike these buffoon's I dress for success.' said Richard with an air of arrogance.

'On a reality game show?" questioned Chris.

Richard just growls and scowls at Chris then walks toward the other contestants.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy bald, with a yellow green shirt, blue shorts, and black sandals walks errr wheels of the boat in a wheel chair.

"welcome Oswald." greeted Chris.

The sickly Oswald wheels up to Chris in his wheelchair. "Thanks Chris, I would just like to thank you for allowing me here."

'No problem." Shrugged Chris. "cancer patients are good for ratings."

"And I would just like to say please don't vote for me to win just because I have cancer." Said Oswald.

"What people?" questioned Chris.

"The viewing public, aren't they suppose to vote for who leaves and who stays?"

"No." said Chris bluntly.

"what?!" said Oswald as he sat up in his chair not looking as sick as before.

"Yeah dude the only TV show that did that was the first season of big brother" said Chris.

Oswald just sat there stunned trying to keep from yelling. "Son of a!" Oswald then stood up and picked his wheel chair up. "damn it" screamed Oswald as he threw his chair off the dock then stormed off toward the other contestants muttering "shaved my head for nothing".

"Next contestant." announced Chris as if nothing happened.

A Canadian boy with short brown hair, a green soccer jersey with the number 35, green shorts, and black sneakers walked off the boat while bouncing a soccer ball on his head.

"welcome Alex." greeted Chris.

Alex responded while still bouncing the ball on his head. "Oh Uh, hey" he then grabs his ball. "how's it hangin."

"pretty good." responded Chris.

"also I would like to say just one thing, is that all right."

"fine by me" responded Chris as a female Caucasian intern with long jet black hair that reaches her shoulders, a red shirt similar to Chris's, tan cargo shorts, black sandals and a heart tattoo on her arm brings him a glass of water.

"thank you alyx." said chris as he gulped down the glass.

"whatever" responded the intern named alyx as she walked off the dock.

"any who." said Alex "I would just like to tell my fellow contestants that which ever team I end up in I will be a team player and an excellent leader, you see I'm the squad leader on my soccer team, and I always lead my team to victory and no matter how strong or how weak a teammate is no one gets treated differently."

Alex finishes and looks at Chris. "how was that?"

"eh needs some work." responded Chris unimpressed.

"oh um sorry I'm not used to making speeches like that, I usually just make speeches that encourage my team to win a game." apologized Alex as he walked toward the others.

"next contestant." Announced Chris.

A French girl with long brown hair, a pink jacket white shirt underneath, pink skirt, and pink sneakers walked off the boat.

"welcome Delilah." greeted Chris.

"Bonjour Mr. Chris il est si agréable d'être ici" said Delilah as she shook Chris's hand.

"Yeah uhhhh … bonejoor" mispronounced Chris as Delilah skipped off toward the others.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with long blonde hair, a soul patch, black see-through shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers walked off the boat.

"welcome Vic." greeted Chris.

"Chris McLean what's up man" said Vic as he high-fived Chris. He then walks toward the others.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian girl with a brown cowboy hat, long brown hair, a brown jean jacket blue blouse, blue jeans, and brown boots walked off the boat.

Duncan places a hand on Adams shoulder and says "She's all yours man" Adam responds with a blank stare.

"Welcome Julie" greeted Chris.

"Howdy Chris" responds Julie excitedly. She spots Adam blushes and rushes over to him. "howdy" she said seductively.

"Uh… howdy" responded Adam.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy bald with a pink tee, blue shorts, and black sandals walked off the boat.

" welcome Carlos." greeted Chris.

"Chris its soooo nice to meet you, you're much cuter in person" said Carlos seductively.

"I bet I am" said Chris arrogantly.

Carlos then walks toward the others and spots Duncan. "well hey there."

"Uh." said Duncan while taking a step back.

"Don't worry I don't bite" said Carlos as he leaned up to Duncan and whispers in his ear. "too much."

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with short brown hair, glasses, braces, a white button up shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers walked off the boat.

"Welcome Samson." Greeted Chris.

Samson doesn't hear Chris as he is too preoccupied with his ipad, he walks towards the others not taking his eyes off his computer

"Ok next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Hawaiian girl with long black hair with a pink flower in it, a pink tank top, green skirt, and brown sandals walked off the boat.

"welcome Tina." greeted Chris.

"Hello Chris, good to be here" responded Tina as she walked toward the other contestants.

As Tina walked most of the male cast either stared or whistled at her. She responded by smiling and flicking her hair back.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with short shaggy blonde hair, a shark tooth necklace, white tee, blue Hawaiian trunks, and black sandals walked off the boat.

"welcome Ulrich." greeted Chris.

"Sup man" said Ulrich as he hi-fived Chris. He then joins the other contestants.

'Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A tan boy with short brown hair, a red t-shirt, tan shorts, and white sneakers walked off the boat.

"Vince welcome" greeted Chris.

"Quite" responded Vince some what annoyed. He then joins the other contestants and stands by him self.

Staci then spots Vince alone and walks up to him and starts talking "hey did you know that my cousin twice removed invented strawberries." Vince's only response was to groan.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A African Canadian boy bald, black wide rimmed glasses, a brown vest with a red shirt underneath, tan shorts, and white sneakers walked off the boat.

"Welcome Walter" greeted Chris.

"Oh, um th...Thanks C.c.c. " responded Walter nervously before joining the others.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian girl with long black hair, a black shirt, black skirt, and black sandals walked off the boat.

"Welcome Wendy" greeted Chris.

"Hello Chris, I see you life force is shining brilliantly today' said Wendy as she creeped closer to Chris.

"Uh isn't that dawns bit" questioned Chris.

Wendy just ignores him "It's just so" she then grabs his arm and prepares to bite him.

"Whoa" exclaimed Chris as he pulled away his arm. "just go wait with the others."

Wendy now embarrassed joins the other contestants keeping her distance.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian girl with neck length black hair, freckles, pink shirt with a red 'x' design, blue jeans and white sneakers walked off the boat.

"welcome xena" greeted Chris.

'oh hey Chris" said xena nervously as she joined the other contestants.

Next contestants are from the good old U and K." announced Chris.

two boys

One with short black hair, a blue hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

The other.

had shaggy black hair, a dark blue hoodie, blue jeans, and white sneakers

Walk off the boat.

"So Xavier, Zavier what are you guys like brothers or something?" asked Chris.

Xavier the one in the blue hoodie responded. "No just roommates"

"So no relations to each other at all?" asked Chris.

"None" said the boy in the dark blue hoodie aka Zavier.

"Oh ok" responded chris as the two British boys joined the others.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A buff Canadian boy with short dull brown hair, round edged square glasses, dull blue work shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots walked off the boat.

"Welcome Ron" greeted Chris.

"Mm" responded Ron as he joined the other contestants.

" next contestant." Announced Chris.

a Canadian boy with shaggy black hair, a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers walked off the boat.

"welcome Jason." greeted Chris.

"Hello Chris" responded Jason. Jason shakes Chris's hand and electrocutes him. Jason begins to laugh hysterically as he joins the others, taking off his joy buzzer.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris a bit dazed by his electrocution.

A Canadian boy with short brown hair, a orange flannel shirt a red tee underneath, blue jeans, and white sneakers walked off the boat.

"Welcome Sven" greeted Chris.

"Hey" responded Sven lazily as he joined the other contestants where he sits down and dozes off.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with shaggy brown hair, backwards red baseball cap, a orange shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers walked off the boat.

"Hello Hyde" greeted Chris.

Hyde coughs and attempts to make his voice deeper than it really is. "_**hello Chris**_."

"hey is there something wrong with your voice?" asked Chris curiously.

"uh no no I just have a cold" said Hyde nervously. He then joins the other contestants and ogles Lindsay.

"Next contestant.' announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with short brown hair, a blue jogging suit, and blue running shoes rushes off the boat.

"Welcome Mitch." greeted Chris.

"sup Chris" responded Mitch as he jogged in place. He then cart wheels toward the others.

"Next contestant.." Announced Chris.

A Hispanic boy with short brown hair, a goatee, a grey tank top, blue jeans, and brown boots walked off the boat.

"hola Greg" greeted Chris.

Greg just stares at Chris as if Chris were an idiot. He than shakes his head and joins the others.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian girl with short brown hair, grey tank top, black jogging shorts, and white jogging shoes walked off the boat and began to stretch.

"Welcome Colette" greeted Chris.

"Thanks Chris" responded Colette as she stretched. She the turned around and back flipped toward the other contestants. When she stopped the she was met with a scattered applause.

'Next contestant." Announced Chris as he applauded Colette's performance.

A buff Canadian boy with short black hair, a white under shirt (wife beater), blue jeans, and black sandals walked off the boat.

"welcome Oscar." greeted Chris.

"Chris McLean you look good today. New hair gel?" asked Oscar sucking up to Chris..

"No it's the old stuff" said Chris as he smiled proudly.

"Well either way you make it work" said Oscar as he joined the others smiling a menacing smile and says under his breath. "idiot."

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A chubby Canadian boy with short brown hair, a off white shirt, blue shorts, and white sneakers walked off the boat.

'Welcome Pete" greeted Chris.

"Chris McLean? Hey I know you" exclaimed Pete.

"Of course you do" said Chris arrogantly.

"Yeah you were in the 'revenge of the corrections officer" said Pete excitedly.

"Oh yeah I remember that's one" said Chris nostalgically.

"You were also in cat general vs. troll wizard" spouted Pete excitedly.

that's when all the color drained from Chris's face. He then forces himself to respond. 'oh yeah I forgot about that one, that was years ago"

"Where that cat travels from L.A. to Boston to rescue a little girl from a troll" said Pete almost screaming.

"Yes you can stop now" said Chris now nervous.

'You played the little girl" revealed Pete.

"Thank you ever so much." yelled Chris now embarrassed. "Yes I played a little girl in a movie I was in when I was little, just get to the other side of the dock" Chris points to the now snickering group. Pete followed dragging his feet.

"*ahem* next contestant.' announced Chris.

A tan girl with long brown hair, a red coat, tan skirt, and purple sandals walked off the boat.

"welcome Quincy." greeted Chris.

Quincy looks at him with a calm almost emotionless nature. "Ah Chris McLean….. You need to call you mother more often" she said.

"Hey I call her once a month ain't that enough" complain Chris trying to get out of calling his mother. Quincy just stares at him blankly. "*ugh* fine I'll call her later" complained Chris as Quincy joined the others.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A chubby Canadian male with brown hair buzz cut, chin hair, a blue backwards baseball cap, blue jersey with the number 16, blue shorts, and black sneakers walked off the boat.

"welcome Reginald." greeted Chris.

"sup Chris" yells Reginald. He then rushes off toward the other contestants yelling foot ball in the process.

"our Next contestants are twins." Announced Chris.

A Canadian girl with long strait red hair, freckles, red shirt blue eye design, blue jeans, and white sneakers

The other.

a Canadian girl with curly red hair, freckles, blue shirt red hand design, tan jeans, and white sneakers

Walked off the boat.

"welcome Ashley and Amanda." greeted Chris.

"Oh mee gee Ashley its Chris McLean!" said Amanda the strait haired girl.

"I know I'm looking at him now!" said Ashley the curly haired girl.

"I know right!?" responded Amanda excitedly.

"I know" said Ashley excitedly.

'eeeeeeeeeeeee" both girls screamed in unison.

"Ok enough just go wait with the others" yelled Chris as he covered his ears.

The twins then join the others.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with neck length brown hair, brown eyes, black beanie, short dirty goatee, tan jean jacket and red white striped shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black sneakers walked off the boat.

"Welcome Aston."

"hey Chris" said Aston as he nervously flicked his lighter on and off. He then joins the others.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A tall lanky Canadian boy with short black hair, a blue shirt with a yellow 'z' design, black jeans, and white sneakers walked off the boat. but as he walks off he trips and falls.

"Oh right I guess I should mention that Ben here has a touch of narcolepsy." Chuckled Chris as the new boy Ben snores.

Isaac and Miguel rush over and pickup Ben then carried him to the other side of the dock where they lay him down next to the napping Sid.

"I guess we know who's the first one out" said heather smugly. Isaac gives her and angry glare while Miguel just shrugs indifferently.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian girl with short black hair with pink highlights in it, grey shirt with pink and purple stripes on the sleeves, black jeans, and black sneakers walked off the boat. She was drawing on a sketch pad.

"welcome Kat." greeted Chris.

"Hey Chris" responded Kat with out looking up from her sketch pad. She then joins the others. And stands next to xena.

"hi" said Kat extending her arm greeting the shy girl.

" " said xena nervously as she shook Kat's hand.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian girl with long blonde hair in a pigtail, a white tee with blue sleeves, white skirt, and white sneakers walked off the boat.

"welcome Elisa." greeted Chris.

"hey Chris great to be here" responded Elisa as she joined the others.

Walter see's her and blushes. "h.h.h. i.i.i.i.i.i'm w.w. " he then extends his arm.

"Um ew" responded Elisa as she walked away from Walter leaving him heartbroken.

"Next contestant.' announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with shaggy black hair, A couple of face piercings, a snake tattoo on his neck, a black tee with a white skull design, blue jeans, and black sneakers walks off the boat.

"welcome Dominic." greeted Chris.

"Hey man" responded Dominic as he joined the others and stands next to Isa who blushes.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A tan boy with short brown hair, black beanie, white under shirt (wife beater), shaggy blue jeans exposing boxers, and white sneakers walked off the boat.

"yo yo yo sup Chris g-man is in the house." Exclaimed the new boy apparently named g-man.

"Uh, yo." Said Chris awkwardly as g-man joined the others and stands next to Lazlo.

"sup playa." said Lazlo.

"s'up." responded g-man before he spots Lazlo's black eye. "yo.. Where'd you get that shiner bro?"

"Eva." answered Lazlo.

"who!?" g-man responded in surprise before laughing. " you got beat up by a girl? Ha what a wanna be'

Lazlo's only response was to scowl at the gangster.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian girl with long brown hair, a white tank top, grey sweatpants, and black sandals walked off the boat.

"welcome Alice" greeted Chris.

'Thanks Chris" said Alice. She turned to the others and took in a deep breath as she took a step back. She then stepped forward and cart wheels and back flips toward the other contestants. Half way down the dock she lands on her hands and launches herself into the air. she spins and then lands back down on her feet and takes a bow. She was met with a scattered applause.

"hmm better than the first girl." said Scott hoping to start a cat fight.

"first girl?" questioned Alice. Scott answered her question by pointed to Colette. Alice then scowled at the athletic girl.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with a brown afro, gold rimmed sunglasses, male symbol necklace, white disco suit, and white platform shoes walked off the boat.

"Uh, welcome dean." Greeted Chris awkwardly.

"Hey Chris, how's the funkiest cat this side of town" said dean annoyingly.

"Uh good I guess" said Chris.

Dean walks over to the others and strikes a pose, Chris just shakes his head and sighs

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with short brown hair, a white tee, tan shorts, and white sneakers walked off the boat.

"welcome Albert." greeted Chris.

"hello Chris, prepare to fire chef cause there's a new cook in town" said Albert as he laughed at his own joke.

Chris snickers as Albert joins the others.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with short shaggy brown hair, a dark blue tee, tan shorts, and white sneakers walked off the boat.

"welcome Gilbert." greeted Chris.

Gilbert just waves.

"oh right you're deaf aren't you." asked Chris. Gilbert responded by nodding.

Gilbert then joins the others.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A chubby Canadian boy with a grey-blue backwards baseball cap, a brown mullet, a goatee, a dark grey tee, blue shorts, and black sandals walked off the boat.

"welcome Kurt." greeted Chris.

Kurt hi-fives Chris and then joins the others.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with shaggy black hair, one eye green one eye blue, a dark gray hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers walked off the boat.

"Welcome Patrick." Greeted Chris.

Patrick doesn't respond he just stands there and breaths heavily.

" um Patrick." said Chris trying to get a response from Patrick to no a avail as the boy just stands there and breaths heavily.

"ugh just go wait with the others" said Chris. Patrick responds to this and joins the other contestants.'

"Next contestant." Announced Chris a little annoyed.

A Canadian boy with shaggy brown hair, a black t-shirt blue jeans, and white sneakers walked off the boat

"Welcome bud." Greeted Chris.

"Hey Chris" responded bud before leaning towards Chris and whispered in his ear "oh and your little pink thong secret is safe with me" bud snickers as he joins the others.

"next contestant." Announced Chris a little embarrassed.

A Canadian girl with short brown hair, red bandana, a pink tee with a red heart design, blue shorts, and white sneakers walked up.

"welcome Billie." greeted Chris.

"Thank you Chris for letting me get come to the island I've just needed the vacation" responded Billie obviously a little depressed. "I mean I've been seeing this really nice guy and just when I think oh my god he's the one I find out he's been fooling around with a bunch of other girls." as she tells her story she changes from depressed to enraged and screaming. "I just don't know why I can't find a nice guy that won't **** the first thing he see's in a miniskirt. I mean why is it so hard to find a nice guy who isn't all about sex sex and more sex. I just want to find one guy who's into me for my mind and not just acting nice so he can ****me. It's just so…."

"Do you mind sharing your little break down with the others we have a show to do?" interrupted Chris trying to get the show on the road.

"Oh right sorry" said Billie a little embarrassed. she joins the others a little embarrassed by her melt down.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with short brown hair, a black hoodie, and black skate shoes. Walked off the boat with a skateboard in hand.

"welcome bill." greeted Chris.

"s'up Chris' responded bill as he hi-fived Chris and joined the other contestants.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with light brown hair, a mustache and soul patch, white jacket dull yellow tee underneath, blue jeans, and black sneakers walked off the boat writing in a note book.

"Welcome Gregory" greeted Chris.

Gregory doesn't hear Chris as he is to preoccupied with his writing. He joins the others with out talking to Chris.

Matt see's Gregory writing in his book "Hey you writing in your diary, gay" said matt while snatching Gregory's book from him.

"Hey" responded Gregory and Carlos in unison.

Matt began to read Gregory's note book "The hell's this "the happiest day-the happiest hour. My seared and blighted heart hath known, the highest hope of pride and power, I feel hath flown" the hell?" said matt in confusion.

'Give me that" spouted Gregory in a stern voice as he snatched his book back.

"Next contestant.' announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with neck length black hair, a dark blue suit blue tie, and black dress shoes walked off the boat.

"welcome Daniel." greeted Chris.

"Ah Chris it's a pleasure to be here" responded Daniel as he looked around. A sly grin grew on his face. " ah the spirits here are restless"

"The what?' replied Chris in confusion.

"You know ghosts, I'm a psychic, here's my card" answered Daniel all while he handed him his card.

"Uh, thanks" responded Chris without much enthusiasm as Daniel joined the others. Quincy gave Daniel the evil eye.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A buff Canadian boy with short brown hair, with a white tee, blue jeans, and brown shoes walked off the boat.

" welcome jimmy." greeted Chris.

"Hey Chris" responded jimmy as he joined the others. Jimmy spots Cody and gives him a wedgie.

Lazlo see's this and punches jimmy. Jimmy falls landing on his backside. Jimmy picks himself up and retaliates and punches Lazlo back. A battle pursues.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris trying to get the attention back on him.

A Canadian boy with short black hair, a black leather jacket white shirt underneath, blue jeans and brown boots walked off the boat.

"welcome frank." greeted Chris.

"Hey Chris' replied frank as he joined the others and stands next to a now bruised and battered jimmy.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

An over weight Canadian boy with short brown hair, a dull blue tee and no g-men design, blue jeans and black sandals walked off the boat nervously.

"welcome josh." greeted Chris.

"Oh uh hello Chris. There aren't any um video cameras here are there" replied a paranoid josh.

"Well this is a reality TV show so…. Yes there are cameras here. If it helps none of them are owned by the government" answered Chris not really caring.

"Oh um good" replied josh not feeling any better, he then joins the other contestants.

"Next contestant.' announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with short blonde hair, silver cross necklace, light blue tee, tan shorts, and white sneakers walked off the boat with a bible in hand.

"welcome Christopher." greeted Chris.

'thank you Chris this shall be a good place to spread the word of the lord" announced Christopher as he joined the other contestants. He sits down and reads his bible.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

An Italian boy with short brown hair, a mole on upper left cheek, grey fedora, white undershirt(wife beater), blue jeans, and brown shoes walked off the boat.

"welcome Nicolas." greeted Chris.

"Ciao Chris" greeted Nikolas as he joined the others and stands next to g-man. "che succede names Nikolas."

"Names George but people just call me g-man" replied g-man as he shook Nikolas's hand.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian girl with long blonde hair, powder blue tank top, pink jeans, and pink sandals walked off the boat.

"welcome Laura." greeted Chris.

"Hey Chris, how are you I'm fine, but I don't mean fine fine, I mean like fine fine you know what I'm saying" replied a very talkative Laura.

'Just wait with the others" said Chris furrowing his brow in annoyance.

Laura joined the others embarrassed.

"Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Scandinavian boy with short brown hair, a white sweater with dull yellow horizontal stripe, blue jeans, and black sneakers walked off the boat.

"welcome Gerome." greeted Chris.

"Err hillo Crish it are very great to be here" said Gerome obviously knowing little English.

"You mean hello it is great to be here" corrected Chris.

"oh right my accident." said Gerome embarrassed.

"Just go stand with the others" said Chris.

Gerome joins the others and stands next to Billie. She see's him and begins to blush.

"Hello' said Billie nervously extending her arm.

"Hello" replied Gerome and he shook her hand.

'Next contestant." Announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with short brown hair, a red tee with orange maple leaf design, blue jeans, and white sneakers walked off the boat.

"welcome Steve." greeted Chris.

"Why thank you Chris it is a pleasure to be on your magnificent island" said Steve politely.

"Err thanks" replied Chris as Steve joined the others.

"next contestant." announced Chris.

A Canadian boy with shaggy blonde hair, a green tee with yellow lightning bolt design, blue jeans, black and sneakers walked off the boat.

"welcome Charlie." greeted Chris.

"thankyouchrisnicetobehere" said Charlie vibrating.

"What?" asked Chris in surprise and coin fusion.

"isaiditsnicetobehere" repeated Charlie still vibrating.

"Oh right, you just go wait with the others, please " said Chris in annoyance.

Charlie joins the others.

Chris takes out a clipboard and reviews it. He begins to smile. "good news." said Chris excitedly. "Charlie was contestant number 132 which means we can get the show on the road."

everyone cheered in excitement as they could now get this contest done and over with. All of a sudden the dock began to moan, groan and finally a loud cracking sound is heard.

R.J. just crosses her arms and says. "told you so."

Then as if on cue the dock collapsed except for the part Chris was standing on.

"Well, we will be right back after this commercial break" said Chris as if nothing had happened and the contestants begin to groan. "hey quit complaining I don't like the fact that my dock is busted but you don't see me complaining."

(And that concludes the first chapter of…. Oh wait there's still some more sorry. Hehe just scroll down to see the rest)

The commercial break ends and the dock is repaired. Don't ask me how they built it so fast they must have skipped a few building codes, anyways Chris was standing on this poorly repaired dock awaiting his cue.

"Welcome back. Right now the contestants are in the mess hall waiting for the pairing of the teams. The teams will be split in to twelve teams of eleven. So you can expect plenty of drama." spouted Chris as he begins to laugh sadistically for no real reason as the scene changes to the mess hall

(Mess hall)

Everyone were now dry and sitting down eating. They were eating err…. I don't know what they were eating .it's some kind of slop that is kind of a tanish peach color. I think when the campers asked chef what it was he said something like pig testicles… I'm not sure I'm hoping I'm wrong. Well whatever it was Joe was next to get lunch and he was poking at it with a fork.

"Is this stuff sanitary?" said Joe in curiosity and fear.

"It ain't getting any more sanitary" replied chef as he shooed Joe away.

*Joe sits down and keeps poking it with his fork. The fork gets stuck and the "food" sucks it into itself and points it at Joe and threatens him with it. Joe screams and runs from the "food". The "food" follows and chases him into a corner. Joe curls up into a ball as the "food" closes in on him. Then out of nowhere the "food" explodes. Joe looks at where the "food" was and looks up at a elderly Canadian male with a dull tan mustache covering his mouth. He was wearing a janitors outfit.

The janitor cocks the shotgun and says with an southern accent "mah job is done" he walks out of the mess hall as Chris walks in.

"Morning campers" announced Chris cheerily.

"Morning? We just got off the dock an hour ago" said Duncan a little pissed off.

"Whatever, it's time to tour the camp." Said Chris.

"Cant the new guys just go we've already saw the camp, not that great" said Gwen annoyed.

"Everyone" said Chris furrowing his brow.

Gwen groans and stands up along with everyone else and they follow Chris outside.

The scene changes and everyone is gathered around the confessional.

"This is the confessional booth" said Chris proudly.

"We know" said heather annoyed.

Chris furrows his brow and pouts. "As I was saying, this is the confessional booth; it's where you go when you feel the need to get everything of your chest."

(**CONFESSIONAL**) wooo first err… second of the season.

Heather. "So wow one hundred and thirty-two contestants, super"

Sapphire. "Ok so first five minutes here and I met the worst man in the world, Miguel. I mean the second he got on this island the first thing he did was hit on me and give a dolphin a noogie, I mean what the fu(static)

Dolphin. The dolphin is sitting in the stall crying with a red mark on it's head.

Chris. (Whispering) "Unknown to the contestants I have a bet with chef, I have a hundred dollars on one of the new contestants to win"

Dawn. (Blushing) "I met Isaac and his aura is just so clean it's like there's never an evil thought in his head, I think he's just who I need to be rid of Leon, I mean Leon his aura is just so (shivers) black and empty"

Leon. "So here I am…. it will be fun to use the other contestants here like marionnette's" (rubs his hands together)

(static)

Scene changes to the cabins. There are now 12 cabins all in a circle. Each cabin has a colored flag to represent the team staying there. The colors were red, blue, green, yellow, white, black, orange, pink, gray, brown, purple, and one cabin had multiple colored dots on it.

"And here is where you're going to stay" announced Chris.

"Cool" said bill.

Tyler then walked up to the group with Alan leading him.

"Tyler!" screamed Lindsay in excitement.

"bimbzi" exclaimed Tyler with a bandage on his tongue.

'Uh I'll just be yeah" said Alan nervously as he rushed back to the medical tent.

"Alright let's form the teams when I call your name walk to the cabin with your team flag" announced Chris. "Team red will consist of, heather, Alejandro, Cameron, sapphire, willow, Hugo, matt, Colette, jo, brick, and lightning."

"Good" said heather while holding Alejandro.

"perfect" said Alejandro obviously pleased.

"excellent." Exclaimed Cameron as matt gets him into a choke hold and gives him a noogie.

"Hey little buddy looks like we're on the same team' chuckled matt evilly.

"Ugh" exclaimed sapphire.

willow watches matt torture Cameron. " what cruelty."

"It will be a pleasure to serve with you" said brick as he salutes his new team.

"I can't believe this is our team" said jo in disgust. "everyone's a weakling.'

"Could be worse, I could be as non athletic as you" said Colette.

"Why you" exclaimed jo as she tackled Colette.

Jo and Colette were wrestling on the ground biting and scratching but sadly no hair pulling.

"woo cat fight" said lightning.

Hugo calmly breaks up the fight. "C'mon now save it for the challenge"

Jo stood up and dusted herself off "Fine but I'm team leader"

"No I 'am" exclaimed lightning.

"No I 'am" retorted jo.

Hugo just sighed and shook his head.

"as exciting as that is we have to continue on with that teams thing" said chris. "blue team will be, Billie, Gerome, Ezekiel, sierra, blainley, Charlie, Steve, Oscar, Pete, Keith, and Lazlo."

Billie looks at Gerome and blushes. "i.i guess we're on the same team."

"I guess so" said Gerome as he blushed.

Ezekiel gets between Gerome and Billie. "Alright we're on the same team" Billie gives him the evil eye.

"erm cuul dude" said Gerome happily.

Sierra pouts and kicks up dirt. "Oh Cody's not on my team"

Lazlo nods and says. "poor little guy, doesn't have me to protect him from Carrie, bitch has it out for him"

"Why" asked sierra.

"He looked at her wrong" said Lazlo bluntly.

Blainley places her hands on her hips "Great this is my team." She said in annoyance.

Charlie blushes and tries to shake blainelys hand. "himynameischarlie" blainley just groans.

Steve looks around and sees Oscar. "Hi I'm Steve" greeted Steve as he shook Oscars hand.

"Oscar." said Oscar. A small smirk grows on his face. "say Steve wanna be in an alliance."

'Would I" exclaimed Steve.

"excellent' whispered Oscar as he obtained his first alliance member.

Keith pulls out Lopez and uses him to talk to Pete. 'hi I'm Lopez."

'hi" said Pete strangely not freaked out. "Hey you look like that guy from revenge of the father's day zombie"

"thanks, that's my favorite movie." replied Lopez.

"Next" announced Chris. "team green will be, Duncan, Noah, Justin, Isaac, Miguel, Ben, Kurt, R.j., emerald, Natasha, and Tommy,"

Duncan pulls Noah up to him and says. "Well guess on the same team"

"Superb" said Noah sarcastically.

Emerald walks up to Isaac blushing. "So I guess were on the same team"

"Yup" said Isaac.

Miguel Grabs Isaac and gives him a noogie, Isaac just smiles. "Looks like we're on the same team" emerald gives him the evil eye.

Justin walks up to R.J. and flexes. "I guess we're on the same team"

"yeah" said R.J. rolling her eyes.

Ben pumps his fists in the air. "Woo teammates" he falls asleep and Kurt and R.J. catch him.

"geez he's heavy' said R.J. as she struggled to hold up Ben. Kurt nods then slings Ben over his shoulder without effort. "show off"

Natasha turns to Tommy and blushes "I guess we're on the same team too höger, err I mean right" Tommy just nods and Natasha giggles.

(Confessional) giggling, a sure sign a girl likes you not at all a stereotype

Natasha. (Blushing) "Oh gud, I mean oh god whenever I'm near Tommy I get nervous, and whenever I get nervous (looks down) I start speaking Swedish, oh varför jag"

(static)

"Next" announced Chris. " team yellow will be, Mitch, Greg, Lindsay, dawn, Albert, Gilbert, hector, Dakota, Laura, will, and Alice"

Mitch excitedly pumps his fist up and down. "Woo in it to win it am I right" he prepares to hi-five Greg just stares "c'mon don't leave a brother hanging" Greg reluctantly hi-fives Mitch. "woooo"

"Oh no Tyler's not on my team" said Lindsay pouting.

Dakota pats her on the back "Don't worry, Sam's not on my team but I'm ok"

"Thanks" said Lindsay. She then looks at Dakota with a confused look on her face. "who's Stan?" Dakota gives her the evil eye.

Dawn looks down depressed and whispered. 'crap Leon's not on my team. I guess I'll have to come up with another plan to get rid of him."

"I shalt aid you young gold haired maiden" shouted will.

Dawn looks up and smiles "Thanks Will I…." will rushes past dawn towards Lindsay. "oh"

Albert walks up to Gilbert and uses sign language to talk to him *So… Gilbert right?*

Gilbert nods and shakes Albert's hand.

Laura looks around and spots Alice "Hi I'm Laura" she extends her arm to Alice.

"Don't care" replied Alice as she walked away.

Laura not one to give up see's hector and runs up to him . "Hi I'm Laura" said Laura.

Hector sighs and says "Whatever" and then walks away.

"Next" announced Chris. "team white will be, Gwen, Courtney, Lewis, Scott, Nikolas, josh, g-man, Hyde, Tina, Samson, and Carlos"

Lewis Looks at Gwen, Courtney, and Tina with disgust. "Superb"

Courtney looks at Gwen and scowls. "Super I'm with her"

Gwen Puts her hands on her hips "What's that suppose to mean"

Courtney Looks away. "Nothing"

As Scott walks by Nikolas, he stops him and places his finger on Scotts chest "No funny business, are we clear"

Scott Walks past him "Yeah yeah yeah"

Josh walks up To g-man. "So wanna talk about the conspiracy"

G-man just shrugs "Eh why not, which one"

Josh begins to Freaks out "Oh god there's more than one!"

Hyde walks up to Tina again attempting to make his voice deeper "_**soo we're on the same team uh tira'**_

"Tina and back off small fry" said Tina as she pushes Hyde away and then walks away.

Hyde narrows his eyes and says under his breath. "You shall be mine"

Carlos runs up and hugs Samson "Hurray we're on the same team"

Samson looks up from his I pad "Oh uh yeah cool"

"Next" announced Chris. " team black will be, izzy, Bridgette, Geoff, crystal, Christopher, frank, jimmy, Dominic, Sven, Julie, and Sam"

"Woo hoo" cheered izzy.

Bridgette and Geoff hug each other "Cool" both of them said.

"Whatever" said crystal as she files her nails.

"Alright" said frank as he fist bumped jimmy.

"Cool" said Dominic as he hi-fives Sven.

"yehaw" cheered Julie as she threw her hat into the air. Her hat lands on Sam's head not disrupting him from his hand-held gaming device. "oh sorry" apologized Julie.

"It's ok" said Sam as he continued to play his game.

Christopher grabs Bridgette and Geoff "Ah how wonderful lets join together for a prayer"

"Um that's ok" said Bridgette awkwardly.

"No I insist." said Christopher. He clears his throat. dear lord…"

"as interesting as that is we have to get a move on" said Chris. " team orange will be Cody, Owen, yuki, Daniel, Elisa, Jason, Vic, Anne Maria, Staci, Leon, and ginger"

Owen grabs and Holds Cody and Leon under his arms. "Alright are you guys as excited as I am"

"Yeah" said Cody happily.

Leon on the other hand…..

"Mon dieu" said Leon as he escaped Owens hold and covers his nose. "votre aisselle sent comme le cul d'un putois!"

"hehe you say funny words" said Owen not realizing Leon was insulting him.

'wow that reminds me of my cousin twice remove who invented…" started Staci but Anne Maria pushes her.

"Shut it already" said Anne Maria as she pushed Staci over.

"What a loser" laughed ginger.

Daniel walks up To Jason, yuki and Elisa. "Well how lucky are you, to be on the same team as the fantastic Daniel! the world's greatest psychic"

"Whatever" said Elisa as she walked away.

Jason Extends his arm to Daniel. "Good to meet you"

Daniel shakes his hand, and gets electrocuted. Jason laughed and took off his joy buzzer "should of seen that huh Mr. Psychic" said Jason as he walks away laughing and hi-fives Vic.

"nice one man" said Vic impressed. While yuki laughs uncontrollably.

"Next" announced Chris. "team pink will be, Katie and Sadie, Zach, Gregory, Kat, xena, Ron, Delilah, Tim and Liz, and flora"

"yay" cheered Katie and Sadie as they hugged each other.

Liz and Tim look at each other and scowl. "oh great I'm stuck with him/her." They said in unison.

Gregory was Writing in his poetry book not paying attention. "Yeah yeah sure"

Zach was Watching Gregory write basically ignoring what Chris announced "Spectacular"

"Hear that xena we're on the same team" said Kat excitedly.

"yay" cheered xena excitedly.

(Confessional) the peppermint patty and Marcie of bbtdi.

Xena. "Kat's been so nice to me, I think she may be my friend" (looks down) "I've never had a friend before"

(static)

"oh Ronald étaient dans la même équipe" said Delilah excitedly as she hugged Ron, who just stares blankly and grunts.

"Oh yay, I guess" said flora as she pulls out a bag of potato chips, and eats them.

Chris. "Next team gray will be, Tyler, Trent, gidget, Jeff, bill, Aston, zavier, Xavier, Alex, hank, and Cory"

Tyler looked down depressed and said with his tongue still injured. "Aw mam mimsy"

Bill looks at Cory and extends his arm "bill"

Cory smiles and shakes bill's hand "Cory"

Xavier hi-fives zavier and says "Excellent bro's for life"

"aint that the truth" replied zavier.

Trent looks at gidget and blushes. "uh hi"

"Uh hi" said gidget awkwardly.

Jeff walks up to Aston and smells him "Considering by your smell man I guess you are an eco warrior too man"

Aston just glares at him

"This is our team, boy were going to need practice." Said Alex shaking his head in disappointment.

"Could be worse" said hank "you could be on his team" he points to Christopher still praying with most of his team fast asleep.

"Next" announced Chris. "team brown will be, Eva, Beth, Todd, bud, Ashley, Amanda, Wendy, Oswald, Marley, Erica, and Dia,"

Ashley and Amanda screech in excitement.

Oswald Covers his ears "Geez scream louder wont ya, I can still hear in this ear" he points to his ear.

"Oh suck it up; it's likely we're going to hear a lot more of it" said Eva in annoyance.

"Wow this team is awesome" said Erica sarcastically.

Wendy Smells Dia. 'Mm your life force is so is so…." Wendy grabs dias arm and prepares to bite her.

Dia pull's her arm away and screams. "hey"

Todd and Beth get between dia and Wendy. "What's your problem?" said Todd.

Beth Holds Dia's arm. "You ok?"

"yeah" said dia.

'I'm sorry i..i. just" said Wendy apologetically.

"save it" said Dia angrily as she Beth, and Todd walk away leaving Wendy alone.

Bud and Marley walk by Wendy. Bud Imitates coo coo bird sounds , crosses his eyes, and circles his finger around his head then laughs and Marley laughs with him.

"Next" announced Chris. "team purple will be, Harold, leshawna, Joe, Patrick, Reginald, Walter, Ulrich, Richard, Jessica, Carrie, and Sid"

"Awesome" said Harold as he tries to hi-five leshawna.

She doesn't high-five him as she is distracted.

"Um what's up with this guy" said leshawna referring to Patrick, who's just standing there breathing heavily.

Carrie Pushes Joe down. "outta my way" she screamed.

Joe Stands back up and groans.

Sid Puts his arm around Joe. "Don't worry bout her man"

"But she's so scary" said Joe as they both look at Carrie who punches a bear and knocks it out.

Reginald Extends arm to Ulrich. "s'up the names Reginald"

"Ulrich" said Ulrich and shakes Reginald's hand.

Jessica Looks at Richard and smiles. "Ooh I like a man with money" she leaps into Richards arms.

Richard being True to his name…. drops her. "Get off commoner"

Jessica Stands up and dusts herself off. She looks at Walter who saw the whole thing. "What are you looking at four eyes?"

Chris looks around and smiles. "And that just leaves dj, zoey, Adam, dean, quince, Vince, b, mike, Isa, Bianca, and Monique as um….. Team polka dot"

"What now?" said Monique.

"WHAT!" screamed Vince.

"yay" cheered Bianca. Everyone turns to look at her. " uh I mean boo"

"Team polka dot really?" said Adam.

"guess it's just his way of screwing with us" said dj.

"Quite" said Quincy.

Isa looks To b and extends her arm. "hi I'm Isa" b shakes her hand. "strong silent type I take it" b nods.

Mike hugs zoey. "we're on the same team" he said excitedly.

"I know" said zoey also excited.

"Alright time to get funky" said dean as he began to disco dance. As he dances Jason throws a rock at his head and laughs.

Chris clapped his hands to get the campers attention. "Alright campers just one thing left to see" he motions the campers to follow him and they do.

(Bonfire ceremony)

the campers are standing around the bonfire while Chris is standing next to his oil drum where he usually hands out marshmallows, but with him are chef, Alan, and scruffy along with a few others we will meet pretty soon.

"Welcome to the bonfire ceremony, this is where you come after you're team loses the challenge, the rules are simple if you receive a marshmallow your safe if you do not receive a marshmallow you are eliminated from total drama for good. I don't mean for good like the first season where we just brought back Eva and Izzy for no good reason I mean for good as in never coming back. Now any questions?" said Chris.

Alex Raises his hand. "Um yeah why did you bring us here, couldn't you have brought us here after one of the teams loses?"

"Because I'm not going to repeat myself a hundred and thirty two times" said Chris bluntly before continuing. "Anymore questions. No? Good cuz there's some people I want you to meet" he points to chef. "you all know chef right?"

"You mean the guy who cooks like a three year old? Yeah we met him" said Duncan.

most of the campers laugh at Duncan's joke while chef just growls. Chef grabs Duncan by the collar and lifts him into the air and yells at the now scared Duncan.

"Listen here punk you will eat my cooking and like it. And if you don't I will shove your face into a used toilet and shove a plunger right up you're…."

"Whoa whoa chef easy there man you can settle this at breakfast ok?" said Chris trying to calm down the muscular man.

"Ugh… fine" said chef as he drops Duncan and walks off mumbling.

"Damn Duncan you really get on chefs bad side" laughed Chris. Duncan just whimpers in response.

(Confessional) Duncan also seems to be on the bad side of most total drama fans.

Chef. "These damn kids sleeping all day partying all night and sex all in between. And what gives that punk the right to insult my cooking. My cooking brings chef Ramses to tears. These kids need to learn a little respect"

(static)

Chris continues. "Well then where did we leave off…? Oh yes introducing the new employees. I know you all ready met Alan" Alan waves to the campers. "he is chefs cooking apprentice but he knows some medical stuff so he's the camp medic"

"Wait chef is teaching him too cook; the poor bastard" said Albert joking.

Chef throws a pan at Duncan.

"I heard that" said chef from his mess hall.

"But Albert said it" said Duncan rubbing his face where the pan hit him.

"I know. I just don't like you" said chef.

"Moving on" said Chris "you've meet scruffy right?" He points to the janitor that saved Joe earlier. "Scruffy here is our janitor"

"Why do we need a janitor?" questioned Gwen.

"I don't know I don't even remember hiring him" said Chris as he looks at scruffy who's just standing there eating potato chips (salt and vinegar flavored lays if you must know) "continuing on, here's Bennett"

Bennett was an overweight African Canadian man with short curly hair, Wearing a blue shirt with red sleeves, blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Bennett is our dj; he'll play any song you request." said Chris.

"Oh really, can you play aint no rest for the wicked by cage the elephant?" asked Dominic.

Bennett smiles and says "Of course I'll get right on it"

Bennett quickly rushes over to a radio tower a few feet from the mess hall and climbs up the ladder onto a small platform with a turntable and varies speakers surrounding it. Bennett presses a few buttons and scatman johns' scatmans world start's to play. most of the campers seemed rather passive and confused considering he played the wrong song.

"Ok not that I'm complaining but that's not the song I requested" said Dominic confused.

Bennett continues smiling but quickly changes into a stern an unhappy look on his face. "They think you're weak, you gotta prove them wrong you gotta fight, you gotta keep going, you can't let them win, you can't give up, cause in the end the only person you can trust is yourself" he then smiles again as if nothing happened

"okaaay" said Dominic somewhat freaked out.

Chris chuckles and says." yeah I didn't say he would actually play the song you request"

"Yes you did" said zoey.

"No I didn't" retorted Chris.

"Actually you did" said Alan.

"Whatever." said Chris.

Bennett screams From off screen. "I aint no quitter"

Chris Sighs, Rolls his eyes and shakes his head before continuing "Here is the next new bbtdi employee."

A bald Canadian man with multiple scars on his neck and face, blue boat captains hat, a blue ship captains uniform, and a hook for a hand stands next to Chris.

"Isn't that the guy who drove the boat that brought us here?" asked Katie.

"Yeah his name is Haken and he will be the one escorting the contestants that have been voted off to the casa Del losers" explained Chris.

"hakey!" screamed Staci as she jumped into hakens arms.

"hurensohn!" screamed haken in response.

"As I was telling you before you accidently threw me off the boat my 3rd cousin was Captain Ahab, the book was actually based off his life story" said Staci.

"Gottverdammte Hurensohn, ich kann nicht glauben, ich wird mich Mindestlohn dafür bezahlt!" screamed haken.

Staci hugs haken not understanding a work he said. „oh hakey you're such a good listener."

Chris chuckles seeing this . "I see you found a new friend Ferdinand ."

Haken scowls at Chris for saying his first name and drops Staci.

"anyway" continued Chris "I suppose you should meet the interns." said Chris pointing to the four interns.

One was a buff Canadian boy with black combed back hair.

The second was a African Canadian girl with shoulder length brown hair.

The third was a Canadian girl with waist length jet black hair and a heart tattoo on her hand.

And the fourth was an buff bald African Canadian boy

They all wore a red version off Chris's shirt, tan cargo shorts and black sandals.

" why don't you guys introduce your self's." said Chris.

The buff Canadian boy walks up to the campers and flexes. "names Jake and if any of the ladies need any 'companionship' just knock on my door your always welcome." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Most of the girls just groaned and scoffed while the others whistle.

"ugh give me a beak." said the African Canadian girl.

"you got a problem Vanessa?" said Jake.

"yeah you." said Vanessa.

"you now we don t have to fight we could play sexy strip poker In my room." said Jake.

"you have a snowballs chance in hell of seeing me naked." said Vanessa.

Most of the cast laugh at Vanessa's response. Except for Jake.

"bitch" said Jake under his breath.

"you better lay off my woman man." said the African Canadian intern as he put his arm around Vanessa.

"oh for the love of." said Vanessa as she pushed the boy away. "for the last time Eli I am not you're girl.

"what why not!?" said Eli.

"because I'm not that into you" said Vanessa almost screaming.

"okay what do I have to do to win your heart, kill Jake." said Eli.

"hey" said Jake now hitting on Courtney.

"a tempting offer. But maybe you should be more worried about doing your job and not getting in my pants." said Vanessa.

"yeah let me worry about that." said Jake as he grabs Vanessa's bottom.

Eli punches Jake in the jaw. "NEVER TOUCH MY WOMAN LIKE THAT!"

"oh god dammit." said Vanessa as she face palmed.

The other girl pats her on the back "there there."

"thanks alyx" said Vanessa.

"any who" said Chris. "we have one more employee to introduce." Chris pulls out a walkie talkie. "bring him out"

the campers wondered why Chris needed a walkie talkie to contact people to bring out the next employee when they could've just had him stand out there with them. They soon got their answer. A loud booming roar from the forest. A few minutes later a bear, specifically Molotov rushed out off the forest and charged towards the campers.

"holy crap!" said Cody as he remembered his last encounter with a bear.

"damn!" said Oswald in surprise.

'oh shit!" screamed matt.

"did that bear roar?" asked Noah calmly.

"yay a bear." said Bianca. Everyone turns to look at her. "uh I mean boo a bear."

They all turn back to the bear and notice that its just standing there smiling.

"you all remember Molotov right?" asked Chris. "well in 2014 he was adopted by a 18 year old college student." he turns toward the forest . 'come on out Arthur."

A short Canadian boy with brown shaggy hair with a red baseball cap covering it, he also wore a red t-shirt with a teddy bear design, an shorts and black sandals walked out of the forest.

" hello ladies and gentlemen I am Arthur T. Williams." said the boy.

"Arthur here will be the host of the aftermath show" explained Chris.

"yeah the Arthur and Molotov show every Saturday 8:30 pm est." said Arthur.

"thank you." said Chris annoyed.

Chris then calms down " any way they are our new employees." he turns to them. "everyone can get back to work now except for the interns. You guys bring the plot twist."

the employees disbanded and went their separate ways. Arthur, Molotov and haken got on the boat of losers and went to the casa del losers. Alan went back to his makeshift clinic. Scruffy went back to the mess hall and the interns went off to fetch the 'plot twist'

A few minutes later the interns came back with a table with wheels covered with a blanket.

"these are the plot twist." said Chris talking about the objects under the blanket.

"what are they?" asked Sadie.

"their obviously the immunity idols." said Zach.

"right you are." said Chris as he removed the blanket.

Under the blanket was a variety of idol heads modeled after Chris and chef, the new employees including Alan and haken, there were even some modeled after the original 22 campers.

"these are the idol heads. These are what you need if you want to get ahead of the game.

"_you don't say_." thought Leon to himself.

"allow me to explain. Each idol head has a different effect depending on which one you use." continued Chris as he picked up a idol head resembling zoey.

"to go into detail, the idol heads modeled after the thirteen from revenge of the island give you regular old immunity." said Chris. He puts down the zoey head and picks up one resembling sierra.

"the idol heads modeled after the world tour cast give you and extra vote during the bonfire ceremony." continued Chris. He put down the sierra head and picks up a idol resembling Ezekiel.

"the idol heads resembling the original 22 are special. They give you both immunity and an extra vote." continued Chris. He puts down the Ezekiel head and picks up one resembling haken.

" now the haken immunity head gives you the sole vote in any , once you play this no matter who gets the most votes who ever you vote for is eliminated." said Chris. He puts down the haken head and picks up an idol resembling scruffy.

"the scruffy idol gives your team the advantage in any challenge." said Chris. He puts down the scruffy head and picks up a idol resembling Bennett.

"the Bennett idol allows you to take immunity from someone and give it to anyone but your self. You can use this any time; say if some one you don't want voted off is in the bottom two you can give them someone else's immunity. Or when we get to the individual immunity challenges you can basically do the same thing." explained Chris. He puts down the Bennett head and picks up one resembling Alan.

"the Alan head really does nothing, all it does is allow you a hint to another idol head. Pretty useless if you ask me, we just made it so Alan would have one." said Chris. He puts down the Alan head and picks up a idol resembling Jake.

"oh god what does that one do let Jake get a peek at one of us naked?" asked Dakota.

"no but Jake did suggest that. The Jake idol head does the same thing as the world tour idol heads it gives you two votes during the bonfire ceremony." said Chris. He puts down the Jake head and picks up an idol resembling Vanessa.

"the Vanessa idol head takes one vote from the user…. that's it." said Chris. He puts down the Vanessa head and picks up an idol resembling alyx.

"the alyx head allows you to choose whose vote doesn't count." said Chris. He put down the alyx head and picks up a idol head resembling Eli.

"the Eli head allows you to switch some ones vote. Yeah I know useless but Eli insisted I made one for him." said Chris. He puts down the Eli head and picks up a idol head resembling chef.

"the chef head just gives you a good meal cooked by chef."

"ew." said Albert. "that's more useless than the Eli head."

"actually chef is quite a master cook he just makes those disgusting meals to screw with you guys." explained Chris as he put down the chef head and picks up the Chris idol.

Chris continued. "now the Chris head is different from past seasons, not only does it give you immunity but it also has a secondary effect."

"like what." asked Trent.

" you get to choose." said Chris. " any of the effects of the other idols.'

Chris puts down his idol head and the interns take away the wheelie table.

"and that's all Tomorrow we will have our first challenge and our first elimination for now your free to do as you please." said Chris. then he walked away and left the contestants alone.

"umm" said Todd before the scene changed.

(static.)

(red cabin)

It was later in the day everyone was unpacking. Everything was peaceful.

"MOVE YOUR FAT ASS!"

until now….

" who you calling fat?!" screamed sapphire at heather. "you're the one whose fat, fatty!"

" oh really, I'm fat? Then what do you call this?" said heather as she pinched sapphires stomach.

Hugo pokes his head out from the boys side. "are… they fighting about their weight?"

Matt walks out. "yeah man they are chicks after all." said matt as if he was talking about the weather.

" that's not a very fair assessment." said Hugo.

"well I'm not a very fair person." said matt.

Cameron walks by with luggage in hand. Matt trips Cameron with his foot and Cameron falls dropping his luggage and spilling it all over the floor. Matt laughs as Cameron pick his stuff up.

"I can tell." said Hugo.

(confessional.) damn that guys a jerk.

Matt. "Hugo thinks he's some sort of super genius, but he's not. He just like those uptight spazz's in my old high school. Fuck em I say.

Hugo. "yeah matt's…. kind of an ass"

(static)

"no I get the top bunk!" yelled Colette.

"no I do" yelled jo.

"no I do!" yelled Colette.

Jo and Colette stand there scowling at each other. Jo then tackled Colette to the floor and they began to wrestle again.

Willow seeing all this began to pry jo off of Colette.

"come on guys stop fighting, seriously the guys are watching." said willow as she points out matt, lightning and Alejandro standing outside smiling.

"fine whatever." said jo as she got off Colette.

Colette stood up and dusted herself off "yeah you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of your boyfriend." said Colette while smirking.

"WHAT!" said jo right before she charged Colette and they began to wrestle again.

"ugh" grunted willow in frustration. " I cant believe this, this is why everyone should be vegetarians were healthy, calm, peaceful…" she glances out the window. "SON OF A BITCH THAT GUYS EATING BEEF JERKY."

Willow rushes out of the cabin full speed towards Ron whose eating beef jerky. She reaches him and starts hitting him with a barrage of punches. Ron continues to eat his jerky not noticing willow at all.

Willow finishes her assault and screams. "take that carnivore!" and rushes back to her cabin.

Ron just stands there having not at all noticed willow continues to eat his jerky. He then slaps the back of his neck and says "damn mosquitoes."

(confessional) annoying little buggers ain't they?

Willow. "hah that Ron will think twice before he eats another animal. Mission accomplished."

Ron. *He is sitting in the confessional eating jerky.*

(static)

(blue cabin)

Blainely was talking to sierra while putting her stuff away.

"why am I even here, I wasn't even a contestant last time?" yelled blainley.

"I find it interesting how the two new female contestants from total drama world tour are on the same team." said sierra.

Blainley scowled at her new roommate.

(confesional) touchy isn't she?

Blainely. "Seriously why am I here I only got into the competition by accident?! I mean I doubt that this was in my contract."

Chris. (holds up a contract) "it was."

(static)

Oscar was on the steps of the cabin struggling with his luggage. He see's Steve walking up to him and smiles.

"hey stevey old buddy ol' pal. Mind helping me with my bags?" said Oscar friendlily

"okay." responded Steve as he picked up Oscars luggage and takes it to the cabin.

Oscar shakes his head and says "too easy"

(confessional) a Scott with black hair.

Oscar. "oh this is just going to be too easy"

Steve. "this is exciting my first day at Wawanaqua and I already made a friend and were in an alliance. You see nice guys always win in the end"

(static)

(green cabin boys side)

"ah I'm bushed." said Ben as he flopped down on his bed.

"how are you bushed? You practically slept all day." asked Duncan.

"actually." said Noah sitting on his bed, reading. "These naps can occur several times a day. They are typically refreshing, but only for a few hours. Drowsiness may persist for prolonged periods of time."

"okay." said Duncan rolling his eyes.

(confessional) you learn something new everyday.

Ben. "hopefully our team wont lose any challenges for a while, cause you know whose getting first boot." (he points to him self.)

(static)

(green cabin girls side)

R.J. laid her suitcase on her bend, stretched and yawned. "man I can't I got accepted."

"mig heller. me either." exclaimed Natasha as she sat on her bunk smiling.

Emerald, sitting on her bunk noticed Natasha smiling and grinned. "so Natasha, I see you and tommy are getting along nicely.

Natasha blushed and looked away embarrassed. "yeah he.. He's a nice boy." she said while pushing her hair behind her ear.

"nats you got a thing for our mute redheaded teammate." asked R.J.

"…. possibly." said Natasha still blushing.

"c'mon now." said R.J. putting her arm around the Swedish girl. "there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We've all got our crushes. I mean emeralds obviously has a thing for Isaac."

Emerald stood up. "I do no…. okay I do." she said as she sat down blushing and grinning.

(confessional) girl talk.

Emerald. "okay I know I just met him but I have a crush on Isaac. And why shouldn't I he's cute' he's funny, he's smart, he's nice. Oh god I'm gushing *sigh* doesn't matter anyway he doesn't like me back and even if he did what would happen if he found out I was a spy working against him…. Besides his sister says he's into redheads in his audition tape."

R.J. "it's kind of interesting that I'm the only girl on my team not to have a crush on a boy. Although I'm not surprised, I knew before I got to the island that I wasn't going to find a boy, For two reasons. One I have my mind on other things like the competition. And two because … well… boys aren't exactly my type."

Natasha. "Oj herregud I am so embarrassed."

(static)

(yellow cabin)

Greg was carrying his luggage up the steps of the cabin as Mitch rushed passed him whooping.

"wooo!' screamed Mitch as he set his luggage on one of the bunks. "time to win the million am I right?"

No one responded but a couple of crickets.

"c'mon!" screamed Mitch. "if you want to win some challenges you gotta show some enthusiasm! Or are all you just scared I'll whip your guy's asses."

Again no one responded. In fact no one was paying attention. Gilbert and Albert were talking while they unpacked, hector was laying on his bunk staring at the bunk above him, Will was ranting and Greg was just unpacking.

"I knew it. Your scared. And you should be because I am Mitch M. Mann. And I'm gonna be big bad total drama islands million dollar winner." announced Mitch. Again no one responds.

(confessional) a little egotistic ain't he. Says gonna a lot too.

Mitch. "ain't no mystery who's gonna win this season. It's gonna be me cause I am the M machine! Booyah!"

Greg. (he just shakes his head in disapproval.)

(static)

(yellow cabin girls side)

Dawn was sitting on her bed sitting while Lindsay, Dakota and Alice were unpacking. Laura was chatting away much to the annoyance of her new bunkmates. She had been talking since they got to the cabin. Which was only five minutes ago but it felt like hours to them. Alice had finally had enough. She got up and walked up to Laura.

"hey Alice." greeted Laura. "so you're a gymnast are you that's pretty cool. You know I was almost on my high school gymnastics team once. But I failed the tryouts because I called my coach a stupid bitch because I was on my period and well…."

"OH MY GOD! Don't you ever shut up!" screamed Alice.

"I…. I'm sorry Alice I.. I just I….." Laura tried to say.

"just shut it!" screamed Alice.

Alice returned to her bunk and began to unpack again. Laura sat on her bunk depressed. It was quiet in the cabin before dawn spoke up.

"so… what do you guys think of Leon?" asked dawn.

Dakota looked at dawn. "why? Do you like him?"

"oh em gee! Dan's got a crush!" squealed Lindsay.

"what? no I don't! he's evil and he has to be stopped." said dawn.

"what makes you think he's evil?" questioned Alice.

"I can just tell." answered dawn.

Alice rolled her eyes. "whatever ." Alice continued unpacking.

"listen dawn." said Dakota as she sat next to the moonchild and put an arm around her. "if this Leon is evil You shouldn't worry about it He's on the other team let them worry about him."

"okay…" said dawn quietly.

(confessional) more girl talk.

Dawn. "I hope Dakotas right, Leon's aura just *shivers* scares me."

Alice. "oh great I'm stuck with a bunch of blonde bimbos talking about boys and gossiping."

(static)

(white team cabin boys side)

Scott, josh, Lewis, G-man, Hyde and Nikolas were in the cabin. Lewis was laying in bed not bothering to unpack. G-man was laying on his bed listening to his Ipod. Hyde was unpacking trying to hide his (tighty whiteys.) Nikolas was just chilling and josh was looking around the cabin as if he were trying to find something. Scott meanwhile….

Scott laid on his bunk and sighed. It was a happy sigh he was finally back in the game and this time he would do things a little differently…. His thoughts were interrupted however. Someone under his bunk bumped their head.

"what the?" exclaimed Scott as he spotted josh crawling out from under Scotts bunk. "what are you doing?"

Josh looked up at Scott. "looking for bugs." said josh as if he were speaking of the weather.

"bugs?" questioned Scott. "what kind of bugs?"

"you know microphones, cameras that kind of stuff." said josh.

"this is a reality show man there are cameras and microphones everywhere." said Scott

"WHAT!" screamed josh.

"yeah cuz what'd you think? That they would just let us suffer through the challenges with out the humiliation of being on national television?" said g-man.

"OH GOD! Were on national television!" screamed josh.

Josh then rushed out of the cabin screaming. Scott, G-man and Nikolas poked their heads out the door.

"well." said Scott. "he certainty took that well."

josh ran past Samson and Carlos who then walked into the cabin.

"what's up with josh?" questioned Carlos.

"I don't know something about spiders or something." answered Scott as he laid back down on his bed.

"he freaked out when he learned the cabin was bugged." said Nikolas who was glaring at Scott.

"he does seem like the paranoid sort." said Samson with his eyes glued to his ipad.

"your addicted to that thing aren't you?" said Carlos.

"yeah kind of." said Samson. He then turns the ipad off and looks up at Carlos. "I'm actually not to fond of the ipad I just brought it cause I couldn't bring my desk top. Which is probably for the best cause I would be a little too over zealous with it."

Lewis sat up on his bunk and looked at Samson with a disgusted look on his face. 'what are you one of those world of warcraft computer fags."

"first off yes I am a computer nerd. Second no I am not a wow fan boy, I'm more of a steam man. Third don't say fag that's just rude and mean." said Samson bluntly.

"pfft whatever." said Lewis as he laid back down.

Scott just tried to hide a grin but Nikolas noticed it anyway.

(confessional) this can't be good.

Lewis. "I thought this team was going to make it far because we only have three girls. But now… not so much."

Carlos. "Lewis irks me. I know I shouldn't think that about people I just met but he's a special condition. I mean he had the audacity to call Samson a fag. I mean I'm not bothered by the word it just bothers me he used the word to insult some one. I mean the nerve of that guy."

Josh. *whew* "finally found a place with out cameras." (he looks strait into the camera.) "OH CRAP!"

Samson. "It's going to be hard with out my desktop this is the longest I spent away from it since I first discovered computers. It's going to be hard but I think I can manage." (he then turns his attention to his ipad.)

Nikolas. "I don't trust that cazzo Scott. He's up to something I know it. And I'm going to find out what that is."

Scott. "oh this is perfect. At first I was a little worried I would be the first boot cause of my actions last time I was on this show. But now I have nothing to worry about. Lewis is a sexist, josh is paranoid, Samson's obsessed with his ipad, Carlos is in your face about his sexuality, G-mans a little annoying, Tina's a bitch, and Courtney and Gwen have an obvious conflict. This is too perfect." (he rubs his hands together.)

(static)

A few minutes later the dust settled. Hyde looked around the cabin at his teammates. They were busy unpacking. He spots Carlos and walks up to him.

"hey um *ahem* **hey Carlos can I talk to you outside**." said Hyde.

"sure." said Carlos with a shrug.

Carlos and Hyde walked out of the cabin together. Lewis watched this and shook his head. "fags." he said under his breath.

Outside Hyde and Carlos walked behind the cabin and stopped.

'so what do you need." asked Carlos.

"I need advice." said Hyde bluntly not trying to disguise his voice.

"on what?" asked Carlos not noticing the change in Hyde's voice.

"on how to get a girl." said Hyde.

"honey not my area on expertise.' said Carlos.

"I know I know. I just need help, I mean there's this girl and well…. What should I do?" asked Hyde nervously.

Carlos sighed and said reluctantly. "alright I'll help you."

Hyde jumped and hugged Carlos. "thank you thank you thank you." he said excitedly.

Hyde then realized he was hugging Carlos and let go. "err sorry" said Hyde.

"eh no problem." said Carlos with a shrug.

(static)

(white cabin girls side)

Gwen walked into the cabin when Courtney bumped into her. Courtney glared at Gwen.

"you better stay out of my way." threatened Courtney. She then walked out of the cabin leaving a confused Gwen.

"ugh okay." said Gwen.

(confessional) well that certainly was… yeah.

Gwen. "is it just me or has Courtney turned psycho."

(static)

(black cabin boys side)

Everybody in the cabin was unpacking. What? Did you come to expect them to be doing something else? Well in any case it was mostly quiet in the cabin.

"damn time I got on this show." said jimmy as he unpacked.

"ab bab bab bap language." said Christopher as he waved a finger in front of jimmy's face.

Jimmy grabbed Christopher's finger and shoved him. "word to the wise. keep your fingers out of my face."

"your strong armed tactics wont work for long." said Christopher calmly as he grabbed his bible and held it up. "for the meek shall inherit the earth."

"yeah meanwhile the strong will make a pretty good living." said frank as he cracked his knuckles.

"hooligans." said Christopher as he turned his attention back towards his luggage. He pulled out a small wooden Jesus figurine and placed it on the night stand.

Dominic was sitting on his bed tuning his guitar when he spotted Christopher decorating the cabin.

"hey man waddya doing?" asked Dominic out of curiosity.

Christopher turned to Dominic and said. "well obviously I'm adding a little good old fashion Christian flair into this sinners den." he then turned his attention to his back toward decorating the "sinners den'

"alright.' said Dominic his curiosity satisfied.

(confessional)

Dominic. 'Christopher's obsession with the Christian belief is a little off, but to each their own I suppose."

Christopher. 'I come here to total drama on a mission. To spread the good word of our lord and savior. I will help these sinners see the light. I will be successful.

(static)

(black cabin girls side)

Crystal walked into the cabin with her bags and gasped. "no way nah uh I am not staying here."

Julie walked in and said to crystal. "come on Chrisy where's your sense of adventure?"

"yeah chrisy show some enthusiasm." said izzy surprisingly calm.

"don't call me Chrisy!" snapped crystal

Julie crosses her arms and pouts. "party pooper."

(confessional)

Crystal. "ugh I can't believe my father cut me off now I got to be on this stupid island with these stupid poor people just so I can make a lousy million bucks."

(static)

(orange cabin boys side)

Everybody had finished unpacking and currently chilling out, Especially Vic who was currently rocking out to Steppenwolf on his ipod. Owen was almost literally bouncing off the walls in excitement as he had finally made it back to the island.

"aw man I can't believe I made it back here this is so exciting I can't wait for the first challenge." said Owen excitedly obviously.

"take a chill pill Owen, seriously dude your going to have an aneurism." said Cody sitting on his bed.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited." said Owen putting emphasis on excited.

"obviously." said Jason with a smile on his face.

"he is right to be excited." said Daniel calmly. He then walks up to Owen and puts an arm around him. "he is after all this seasons winner."

"I am?!" asked Owen now more excited than ever. "that's awesome!"

"what makes you think he's gonna be the winner?!" asked Jason.

"because I'm psychic." said Daniel bluntly. "I can see into the future."

"yeah … right." said Jason in disbelief.

Leon was watching all this from his top bunk. He smiled to himself and thought. "_perhaps this will be easier than I thought."_

(confessional) that cant be good.

Daniel. "it's obvious that my teammates doubt my powers, I suppose I will just have to prove my 'authenticity'."

Jason. "yeah Daniels a whack job."

(static)

(orange cabin girls side)

Yuki , ginger and Elisa were unpacking their stuff minding their own business when Anne Maria and Staci walked in. Staci was chatting Anne Marias ear off while Anne Maria covered her ears in frustration.

"you know my great aunt's uncle's brother invented colonoscopy." said Staci.

Anne Maria turned to face Staci. "bitch shut it!" snapped Anne Maria.

Staci stopped talking for a second, but for just a second. She started talking again. "and my great great grand fathers great great great grand child invented yoga."

"ugh!" groaned Anne Maria.

"well Annie looks like you got a friend." said yuki giggling.

"first off don't call me Annie, second she is not my friend." retorted Anne Maria.

"whatever you say." said Elisa rolling her eyes.

(confessional)

Anne Maria. "ugh damn that girl and her 7/11 mouth."

Staci. "my great aunts sisters brother invented glass."

Yuki. "Staci is quite the talkative one isn't she?"

Ginger. "ugh I can't believe I got stuck on the same team as these losers."

(static)

(pink cabin boys side)

Gregory was currently sitting on his bunk writing in his note book. He didn't bring much so he didn't have to worry about unpacking yet.

"tis such loving sorrow… oh damn writers block truly you are the bane of my existence." said Gregory in aggravation.

While Gregory argued with his writers block, Tim walked in with his luggage and boy was he mad.

"I can't believe I got stuck on the same team as my sister." Tim practically yelled.

"I take it you and your sister don't get along." said Gregory stating the obvious.

"no you think?!" said Tim.

"sisters and brothers fightin that ain't right." said Ron as he walked into the cabin eating the last of his jerky and pocketing the empty package.

"well we do!" said Tim.

(confessional) don't they always?

Tim. (yelling) "why would Chris be so cruel as to have both me and my sister come to the island?!"

(static)

(pinks cabin girls side)

"I can't believe I got stuck on the same team as my brother!" yelled Liz at the same time Tim yelled the same thing.

"I take it you don't get along with your brother?" asked Kat.

"no you think?!" yelled Liz.

"but you can't fight with your brother." said Sadie.

"well we do!" yelled Liz.

(confessional) don't they alwa…. Wait didn't we do this already?

Liz. (yelling) why would Chris be so cruel as to have both me and my brother come to the island?!"

Sadie. (in the confessional with Katie.) "it's so sad Liz doesn't get along with Tim they have to stick together I mean I wouldn't know what to do without from Katie."

Katie. "and I wouldn't know what to do without you too Sadie." (the two hug.)

(static)

By now Delilah and flora walked into the cabin, Delilah was excited while flora … well not so much.

"combien il est passionnant!" exclaimed Delilah. "How exciting I can't believe I made it to the island, I'm such a huge fan of the show since it came out I…" she stopped and thought for a second. " I'm sorry I'm rambling." she said, embarrassed.

"it's alright, at least one of us is excited…" said flora while looking down depressed eating a candy bar.

(confessional)

Flora. "oh why did I come here?" (she takes out a ice cream and eats it)

(static)

(gray cabin boys side)

Everybody had finished unpacking and were currently relaxing, bill and Cory were laid out on their bunks, Trent was tuning his guitar, Xavier and zavier were playing a board game, Aston was flicking his lighter on and off, hank was attempting to claim one of the top bunks, tyler was laying on his bunk holding his arm as he had hurt it when he entered the cabin. (he had rushed into the cabin, had slipped on the rug and slammed into the wall.)

Alex then walked into the room. "team meeting!" announced Alex. Everybody turned to look at him. "now I know we just met but I can tell by just looking at you guys that this team is going to be number one!"

Zavier looked around the room "are we looking at the same team?" he asked. "because All I see are an accident prone athlete, a love sick musician, a pyro, a skater, a short guy, a male model, a girl who seems to only wear a swimsuit, a football star err I mean soccer, a hippie, and a couple of brits."

"now I know we have our short comings." said Alex. He then turned to hank. "no offence."

"none taken." said hank with a shrug.

Alex continued. "like I was saying know we have our short comings but I think we can really decimate the game."

"whatever." said Zavier as he rolled his eyes.

"hey guys." said bill. "we seem to be missing a hippie."

There was a moment of silence as everyone noticed Jeff was missing.

"were the hell is he?" asked Alex.

(confessional)

Alex. "great my first meeting and Jeff misses it! I'll let it slide this time but next time he better be here."

(static)

And where was Jeff you might be asking yourselves. Well while Alex had his team meeting Jeff was wandering around the forest.

"man it's nice to get connected to nature." Jeff mused to himself. As he wandered he spotted a two squirrels fighting over an acorn. He bent down next to the squirrels and said "he little dudes there's no need to fight man , an acorn is no reason to loose a life long friend."

The two squirrels looked at Jeff as if he were an idiot, mostly because these squirrels were not friends they were life long enemies. They could not agree on anything … well anything except, acorns are delicious and Jeff is and idiot. Both squirrels decided to have a truce and threw their acorn at Jeff.

"hey man not cool. There's no need to resort to violence man." said Jeff as the acorn hit him.

All of a sudden a mysterious female voice rung out. "is there a meat eater out here?"

Jeff turned and spotted willow who was also wandering around the woods.

"hey man your that animal rights activist right?" asked Jeff.

"yeah…" said willow.

"that's cool man." said Jeff seductively.

Willow blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "really?"

(conffesional)

Willow. "wow I can't believe it another vegetarian! What are the odds?"

Jeff. "maybe I wont be alone on taking down Chris man."

(static)

(gray cabin girls side)

Gidget entered the cabin, choose her bunk and started to unpack;which wasn't long since the only clothes she brought was her swim suit and she was wearing it. after she unpacked she began to wonder where the other girls on her team were. She then remembered she was the only girl on the team. A slight smile grew on her face; she then began to close all of the blinds in the girls side of the cabin. When she closed the last blind she walked off camera; a few seconds later her bikini top and bottom flew past the camera.

"perfect." said gidget

(confessional)

Gidget. "now that I'm on this island I can get closer to my true love, Geoff. There's been many a men in my life but no one could truly have my heart *sigh* but he's with that hippie bitch Bridgette. But don't worry I'll find a way to Geoff's heart."

(static)

(brown cabin boys side)

Todd and bud were unpacking while Oswald laid on his bed. He hadn't unpacked yet; it was against his nature to do things himself. He looked up at bud and Todd, a slight smile grew on his face.

"hey fellas." said Oswald. Bud and Todd turned to Oswald. "a little hand please." Oswald pointed to his luggage.

"why don't you do it your self?" said Todd.

"oh I would, but I'm soo tired." said Oswald with a yawn. Todd just scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"I'll do it." said bud.

Todd looked at him "what?"

"yeah I'll do it." said bud with a shrug. He then unzipped Oswald's luggage and started unpacking it.

"_sucker." _said Oswald under his breath.

(confessional) knowing the guy who wrote this I'm surprised he named him Oswald instead of eddy.

Oswald. " man what an idiot. I know I got off on a bad start when I got here but I know with these idiots on my team I wont be going home any time soon."

Bud.(holding up a pair of 'tighty whiteys') "check out what I swiped from Oswald's bag. One of the perks of being a ninja."

(static)

(brown cabin girls side)

Marley flopped down on one of the bunks and let out a sigh, well to fair it really wasn't a sigh it was more of a loud whooping gasp. The other girls heard this and turned to Marley.

Marley turned her head and looked at them. "what?" she said.

"girl you really need a big Mac or something I can see your spine through your stomach." said Erica.

Marley sat up and put her hands on her hips. "what! And ruin this figure?"

Amanda started to laugh and Ashley almost threw up. They both cover their mouths and stopped. "sorry." they said in unison.

(confessional)

Marley. "man those girls seriously have some disillusions of weight. I mean they think I have a weight problem." *ha ha* "as if those fatties now anything about good health, I'm 73 pounds."

Erica. "man that girl needs to gain some serious weight."

Eva. "well this is just dandy look who Chris just so happens to team me up with, a disillusioned anorexic and a scam artist who just a few hours ago tried to convince us he had cancer, I mean holy crap!"

(static)

(purple cabin boys side)

Harold was in the cabin unpacking when he got the distinct feeling that some one was watching him. He turned around and saw that Patrick was standing no more than 2 feet behind him staring at him.

"bah!" exclaimed Harold as be fell backwards. Harold stood back up and pushed Patrick away.

Patrick ran into Joe. "eeeahhh." exclaimed Joe as he pushed away Patrick.

Patrick was pushed into Richard who didn't seem too happy about it. "get off of me peasant." said Richard as he pushed Patrick away.

Patrick then landed in the arms of Ulrich and Sid. "not cool dudes." said Ulrich.

"yeah, just because Patrick here is a little creepy doesn't give you the right to pick on him!" said Sid.

"sorry." said Harold. "I guess I over reacted a bit."

"ha sha sha sha." said Joe in a mild convulsion.

"well I'm not sorry." said Richard bluntly. "he is a peasant and deserved it." Richard then continued to unpack while everyone in the boys side glared at him.

(confessional)

Walter. "man that Richard really lives up to his name."

Richard. "what is the matter with these peasants. That Rick fellow is a freak of nature yet most of them give him the respect I deserve, unbelievable.

Patrick. *he just stares into the camera and breaths deeply.*

Ulrich. "man that Richards a dick… hey wait a minute, now I get it."

Reginald. "**FOOTBALL**!"

Sid. "Richard man that dude just *sigh* I shouldn't talk badly about people. Besides I bet the Richard-dick joke has been used enough times.

Joe. "nyaaa na nya."

(static)

(purple team girls)

Leshawna, Carrie, and Jessica. Were walking toward the cabin. Hey at least this time their not unpacking. Well anyway half way there Jessica handed her luggage to Carrie and said to her.

"here you carry it, that is your name after all." she then walked into the cabin laughing.

Carrie then grinded her teeth and threw her luggage at Jessica and successfully hits her in the head.

"hah they should call you concussion cause that's what you got." yelled Carrie.

(confessional)

Leshawna. "this is going to be a long summer."

Jessica. *with a bandage on her head.* THAT BITCH!"

Carrie. "that'll teach that bitch not to mess with me.

(static)

(polka dot cabin boys side)

It was quiet in the cabin, D.J., Mike, B, and Adam were unpacking. Dean was either having a seizure or was dancing. And Vince was muttering to him self.

Mike finally spoke up. "I know I must sound crazy for saying this but it feels good to be back here."

"you're right you are crazy." said Vince.

Mike glared at Vince but stopped when D.J. patted his back. "don't worry man I know how you feel." said D.J.

Vince just groaned and shook his head.

(confessional)

Vince. "why did mom sign me up for this crap she knows I hate people."

D.J. "you know something tells me Vince isn't very tolerant of people."

(static)

(polka dot cabin girls side)

Zoey was bouncing off the walls in excitement. "I can't believe it I'm back on the island and I'm on the same team as mike. *gasp* and he's right next door. I'm going to get him." said zoey as she rushed out of the cabin without unpacking her things.

"get 'em girl!" cheered Monique.

"whooooo!" cheered isa.

"yay." cheered Bianca.

The only person not cheering on Zoey was Quince who was quietly unpacking her things.

(confessional)

Isa. "man this is awesome, I'm on one of the most rockin' shows in the world, there's a chance to win a cool million, plus there are some pretty cute guys here."

Bianca. "aw don't you think zoey and mike make a cute couple."

Monique. "hit me with yo' best shot Chris I can take it!"

Zoey and mike. *zoey is sitting in mikes lap. Mike has some lipstick stains on his face. Both are looking into each others eyes and giggling like idiots.*

Quince. "okay truth is I didn't come to the island to win. I came here because I had a vision, and in that vision a great evil being came to this island and caused all kinds of chaos, but also in this vision a great shining light of righteousness rose up and cast away the great evil. I believe that the two beings are contestants. I'm not sure who they are but I have my theories, I'll keep them to myself for now. I also notice that the dawn girl is well aware of this problem as well perhaps I will enlist her to help me Identify the two beings. I just hope I wont get voted off too early.

(static)

The scene changes back to the dock with Chris standing on it. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"that concludes our first episode of bbtdi, tune in next time to see more drama, more action and more romance. Only here at **BIG BAD TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"**

The dock then collapses under Chris's feet and he falls into the lake.

"oh come on!"

Next time on big bad tdi the teams compete in the first challenge of the season, a real blast from the past.

(Note from author)

I want to talk to you guys about something but First let me just remind you who the employees, the teams and the idols heads are.

Idols.

Tdi cast. Immunity plus a extra vote. (22 total)

Tdwt cast. Extra vote. (3 total)

Tdri cast. Immunity. (13 total)

Chris. Immunity plus a second effect.

Chef. A good meal cooked by chef.

Scruffy. Advantage in a challenge.

Alan. Idol head hint.

Bennett. Switch immunity.

Haken. The sole vote.

Jake. Extra vote.

Vanessa. Minus one vote from yourself.

Alyx. Choose whose vote doesn't count.

Eli. Switch vote.

New Employees.

Alan. The skirmish medic/ apprentice chef.

Scruffy. The mysterious janitor.

Bennett. The mentally disturbed D.J.

Haken. Boat of losers captain.

Jake. The womanizing intern.

Vanessa. The only intern that does a f***ing thing.

Alyx. The sleepy intern.

Eli. The black panther intern.

Arthur. The animal lover/aftermath commentator.

The teams.

Red team.

Heather.

Alejandro.

Cameron.

Sapphire. The bitch.

Willow. Animal rights activist.

Hugo. Mellowed out dude.

Matt. The jerk.

Collette. Gym girl.

.

Lightning.

Blue team.

Billie. The jealous girlfriend.

Gerome. The weird foreigner.

Ezekiel

Sierra

Blainely.

Charlie. Hyper guy

Steve. The nice guy.

Oscar. The controller

Pete. The movie buff

Keith. The weirdo.

Lazlo. The jersey boy.

Green team.

Duncan.

Noah.

Justin.

Isaac. Mr. perfect.

Miguel. Tough guy.

Ben. The narcoleptic.

Kurt. The epic

R.J. the tomboy.

Emerald. Total drama spy

Natasha. Swedish girl.

Tommy. Silent guy.

Yellow team.

Mitch. The athlete.

Greg. The silent Latino mechanic.

Lindsay.

Dawn.

Albert. The chef.

Gilbert. The deaf guy.

Hector. The Goth guy.

Dakota.

Laura. The annoying girl.

Will. The larper.

Alice. The acrobat.

White team.

Gwen.

Courtney.

Lewis. The sexist.

Scott.

Nikolas. The Italian Mafioso.

Josh. The conspiracy theorist.

g-man. The gangster.

Hyde. The boy with a secret.

Tina. The Hawaiian girl.

Samson. The computer nerd.

Carlos. The gay guy.

Black team.

Izzy.

Bridgette.

Geoff.

Crystal. Rich girl

Christopher. Over the top Christian.

Frank. The biker.

Jimmy. The bully.

Dominic. Punk rocker.

Sven. Lazy guy.

Julie. The cowgirl.

Sam.

Orange team.

Cody.

Owen.

Yuki. Japanese tourist.

Daniel. The TV psychic.

Elisa. The cheerleader.

Jason. The prankster.

Vic. Mellow out rocker.

Anne maria.

Staci.

Leon. The French antagonist.

Ginger. Controller girl.

Pink team.

Katie.

Sadie.

Zach. The know it all.

Gregory. The poet.

Kat. Artist girl.

Xena. quiet girl.

Ron. Blue collar guy.

Delilah. The French girl.

Tim. the male twin.

Liz. The female twin.

Flora. The nervous eater.

Gray team.

Tyler.

Trent.

Gidget. Girl who lives in her swimsuit.

Jeff. The hippie.

Bill. Cool skater dude.

Ashton. The pyro.

Zavier. The brit.

Xavier. The other brit.

Alex. The soccer team captain.

Hank. Small fry.

Cory. the male model.

Brown team.

Eva.

Beth.

Todd. The napoleon dynamite.

Bud. The sneak.

Ashley. Female twin 1.

Amanda. Female twin 2.

Wendy. Crazy witch girl.

Oswald. The scam artist.

Marley. The anorexic girl.

Erica. The sarcastic chick.

Dia. The follower.

Purple team.

Harold.

Leshawna.

Joe. The panophobe.

Patrick. Creepy stalker guy.

Reginald. The sports fan

Walter. Nerdy kid.

Ulrich. Surfer dude

Richard. Rich kid.

Jessica. Fabulous girl.

Carrie. Angry girl.

Sid. Beach bum.

Polka dot team.

D.j.

Zoey.

Adam. The cowboy.

Dean. Disco fan.

Quincy. Genuine psychic.

Vince. The easily annoyed.

B.

Mike.

Isa. Punk rock girl.

Bianca. Kind girl

Monique. Streets girl

Okay time for my hopefully not too lengthy explanation.

I have rewrote this fanfic because the last version I wrote of it was… unsatisfactory. For starters the first time I wrote this I introduced the characters from the actual show individually and then it took 3 chapters to introduce the rest and a 5th to tour the camp and a 6th to do the first challenge. I was not very happy with it.

I changed a couple of other things like actually have the contestants interact with each other and I added the idol head mechanic.

I should also explain why there are 132 contestants. I added them because after I had added the characters I had enough room on the paper for a few more so I implemented them.

Also this isn't relevant but still. This Is actually the 4th version of big bad tdi. The first was a version I wrote in 2008 I think. Instead of 132 contestants it only had 52 including the original 22, in fact some of the contestants from that fanfic are in this one like Isaac and Erica. I'll reveal the others as I go along.

The second version was a version I wrote in a note book that included all the characters in this one.

The third version was the version I originally posted on this site But had deleted.

Well that's it I hope if I forgot anything oh well. See you in chapter two.


	2. the first challenge

(a note from the author)

I rewrote this along with the first chapter… not that that's relevant I just wanted to say that. Also go easy on me in the reviews I'm still a little new to this.

Also fanfic has been screwing up for me I'm not even sure this is going to be able to be posted.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own total drama, duh.

**Warning: **this fan fic contains, explicit swearing, some sexually suggestive content, some hopefully not too offensive content, the over use of fan made characters, and a lack of story. This ain't your fathers fan fic.

Pairings. The ones from the actual show and some obvious ones. I'll reveal them in the end of the chapter.

Big bad total drama island. Episode two: the first challenge.

The episode opens on Chris who was standing on a not very well built dock that was the dock of shame.

"welcome back to big bad total drama island, today see as a hundred and thirty-two contestants battle it out for the million, who will win it, who will not, find out on, BIG BAD TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

(theme song)

Chris, chef, Alan, and scruffy were in Chris's office huddled around the microphone for the announcements, Chris and chef were giggling, Alan had a distraught look on his face, and scruffy just stood there eating potato chips. Chris hushed them as he placed an air horn next to the microphone, and pushed the button.

Meanwhile in red cabin Gwen was sleeping peacefully, then the air horn went off, and she falls out of bed on top of Tina.

Over the intercom Chris and chef were laughing. "good morning campers time for the first challenge, change into your swim suits and meet me in front of the cabins."

"great." said Gwen in annoyance.

(confessional)

Gwen. "I'm going to regret coming back here.

(static)

The scene changes to a few minutes later, everyone was standing in front of the cabins waiting for Chris, wearing their bathing suits. Soon enough Chris arrived.

"good morning campers did you sleep well.' said Chris. he then burst out laughing. a stone comes flying towards his head and he dodges. "hey who threw that!"

The camera pans over to show Carrie with a stone in her hand, and Sid, Reginald, and Ulrich restraining her.

"I'll get you Chris!" said Carrie.

"anyway time for your first challenge!" announced Chris.

"um excuse me Chris, shouldn't we eat breakfast first?" said Lindsay. She was met scattered agreements from the crowed.

"you won't want to when you see this challenge." said Chris, he then let out a small chuckle.

The scene changes to the cliff. At the bottom of it there was a boat with the word 'winners' on it. and a ring of buoys. On the beach there was a sigh marked losers.

"welcome to the first challenge!' announced Chris.

Courtney looked around a little confused. "wait Isn't this the first challenge from the first season?' asked Courtney.

"the very same." said Chris.

"why are we doing this challenge again ?" said Courtney, aggravated.

"well because we began to run out of funding and so we had to kind of bring back some of the old challenges from past seasons, with a few changes." explained Chris.

"of course." said Courtney.

"okay if there are no more questions I would like to explain the rules." said Chris "the rules are simple just jump off the cliff and try to make it into the safety zone, one teammate equals one point. Unlike last time you can not refuse to jump every member of your team has to jump. The team with the least amount of points loses and have to vote someone off. red team you're up first."

Alejandro, heather, Cameron, sapphire, willow, Hugo, matt, Collette, jo, brick, and lightning walk up to the edge off the cliff.

"whoa." said Hugo.

"I swear it's farther to the bottom than last time" said heather.

"well what doesn't kill us can only make us stronger" said Collette. She then jumps off the cliff and makes it to the safety zone.

"oh no your not going to show me up" said jo. She jumps off the cliff and makes it.

"mvp!" screamed lightning as he jumped off the cliff and marked it. the three then swim up to the boat marked winners.

Brick nervously inched toward the edge. "here we go." He jumps off but doesn't make it. "aw" he swims to the beach marked losers.

(confessional) competitive bunch aren't they.

Jo. "hah that'll teach Collette to show me up."

Collette. "yeah jo has the skill of a bag of bricks."

Lightning. "MVP!"

Cameron. "I'm honestly concerned about lightning I think that lightning bolt that struck might have fried his brain cells."

Lightning. "MVP!"

(static)

Heather and Alejandro were up next.

Heather looked down from the cliff. "crap." she then jumps off but doesn't make it.

Alejandro looked down and smiled. "easy." he jumps off and makes it.

Cameron looked down and gulped "alright then just jump off and make it into the safety zone got it" he jumps off but doesn't make it.

"if I make it out of here alive Chris is a dead man" said sapphire. She then jumps off but doesn't make it "crap!"

"Hugo, matt, willow you're up next!" announced Chris.

Hugo looks over the edge and gulps.

"oh come on already!" said matt. He pushes Hugo off the cliff, but he doesn't make it, then matt jumps and makes it. "ha ha loser!"

Back on the cliff willow walked up to Chris. "Chris may I have a word with you."

"crap" said Chris in mild annoyance.

Willow continued. "you're still avoiding the question, why are you…" Chris pushes her off the cliff but she doesn't make it. "you you barbarian!"

"only five red team members made it." announced Chris. blue team your next."

Billie, Gerome, Ezekiel, sierra, blainley, Charlie, Steve, Oscar, Pete, Keith, and Lazlo walk to the edge of the cliff.

Billie looks nervously over to Gerome. "um Gerome you want to jump together?"

Gerome looked at her and blushed "um sure."

they both jump and make it.

Ezekiel rushes forward and jumps off. "wahoohoooooo" but he doesn't make it.

"this is for you Cody!" yelled sierra. Cody averts eye contact. She jumps and makes it.

"well I guess you can't fight the power of love." said Chris.

Blainley runs off the cliff and doesn't make it.

"um." started Chris.

"hereicomeblainley!" yelled Charlie as he jumped off. he makes it.

"oh." stated Chris in under standing.

"I don't think I can do this." said Steve nervously.

"don't worry Steve I've got your back." said Oscar pretending to be friendly.

" thanks man." said Steve. they both jump and make it.

(confessional)

Oscar. "it will be fun using Steve as a pawn. I think I'll keep him till the merge."

(end)

"oh this isn't going to end well." said Pete. He jumps and lands smack dab on the winners boat. "I was right." said Pete in pain.

Keith jumps off. "weeeeeeeeee" and makes it.

'hey if that little freak can do it why can't I." said Lazlo. He then jumps. But doesn't make it.

"three.. four.. and Keith makes eight, blue team your safe, next team green." announced Chris.

Duncan, Noah, Justin, Isaac, Miguel, Ben, Kurt, rj, emerald, Natasha, and Tommy walk up to the edge of the cliff.

Natasha shakes nervously Tommy places his hand on her shoulder she stops shaking and blushes.

Duncan walks back then runs forward, jumps off the cliff and makes it. "woo let's see you do better Noah!"

Noah sighs jumps off the cliff and makes it.

Justin jumps off the cliff makes it and smiles making most of the female cast giggle and blush.

Isaac jumps off the cliff and makes it. looks up at the rest of the team. "c'mon the waters fine."

"alright." said Miguel. He looks at sapphire who's on the beach and flexes for her.

"oh no." said sapphire as she averted her eyes.

Miguel jumps off the cliff and makes it.

'alright let's do this" said Ben as he prepared to jump off but he falls asleep and falls off the cliff . He doesn't make it.

Kurt dives off the cliff and makes it.

RJ sighs." okay" she jumps off and makes it.

"come on emerald the waters fine." said Isaac.

Emerald blushes and jumps off but doesn't make it.

Tommy jumps off and makes it. he climbs onto the boat and hi-fives his teammates.

"oh herre" said Natasha. She jumps off the cliff and makes it.

"alright Natasha!" said Duncan in approval.

Natasha swims up to the boat Tommy helps her on to the boat she blushes. " oh um tack, um I mean thank you Tommy."

"and Natasha makes nine green team your safe, yellow team your next" announced Chris.

Mitch, Greg, Lindsay, dawn, Albert, Gilbert, hector, Dakota, Laura, will, and Alice walk to the end of the cliff.

"alright let's do this!" exclaimed Mitch. He then jumps off the cliff and makes it.

Greg just jumps off and makes it. Lindsay and dawn jump off but don't make it.

"right here we go." said Albert nervously and he jumps off and makes it.

Gilbert jumps off doesn't make it.

"whatever." said hector with a sigh. He walks off cliff and doesn't make it.

" this is insane." said Dakota.

"oh quit your whining." said Chris and then he pushes her off. she makes it.

Laura jumps off, cries as she falls but doesn't make it.

Will charges of the cliff with his fake sword. "for team yellow!" he makes it.

"piece of cake." gloated Alice. she jumps off cliff and makes it.

"yellow your safe with six points. next team white." announced Chris.

Gwen, Courtney, Lewis, Scott, Nikolas, Josh, G-man, Hyde, Tina, Samson, and Carlos walked up to the cliffs edge.

Gwen groans and jumps first and makes it.

"yeah I'm not doing this." stated Courtney.

"yes you are." said Chris as he pushed Courtney off the cliff.

Courtney doesn't make it into the safety zone. She pops her head out of the water and spits out some water. "Chris you jackass!" said Courtney.

Chris and Lewis stood on the cliff laughing. Chris glances at Lewis and pushes him off the cliff too. "man I love my job." said Chris as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Scott and Hyde jump and don't make it. Nikolas, Josh and G-man jump and makes it.

Tina stood on the cliff and shook her head. "hell no I'm not doing it."

"c'mon do you want your team to lose?" said Chris.

"don't care." said Tina.

"too bad." said Chris as he pushed Tina off the cliff. She doesn't make it to the safety zone.

"I can't do it." said Sampson inching away from the cliff.

"don't worry Sammy I'll help you." said Carlos as he picked up Samson. He jumps off with him and both make it.

"white team your safe with six, black team you're up next." announced Chris.

Izzy, Bridgette, Geoff, Crystal, Christopher, Frank, Jimmy, Dominic, Sven, Julie, and Sam walk up to the cliff's edge.

Izzy whooped maniacally and jumped off cliff. She makes it.

"alright, ready babe?" said Geoff to Bridgette.

Bridgette looked down at the water doubtfully. "yeah I think." Geoff grabbed Bridgette and the both jumped down and made it.

"I don't have to take this!" said crystal.

"yeah you do." said Chris and he pushes her off the cliff but she doesn't make it.

The rest of team black jumped off the cliff. Christopher doesn't make it. Frank makes it as does Jimmy and Dominic. Sven doesn't. Julie makes it but Sam doesn't.

"black your safe with seven.. Orange team your up." announced Chris.

Cody, Owen, Yuki, Daniel, Elisa, Jason, Vic, Anne Maria, Staci, Leon, and Ginger walk to the cliff's edge.

Owen grabs Cody and Leon. "it's go time" he then jumps off the cliff but they don't make it.

As Owen surfaced he noticed everyone was glaring at him. "oops sorry." he said with a chuckle.

Yuki sighs and jumps but doesn't make it.

"this is insane!" said Daniel as Jason stood next to him and nodded.

"c'mon guys, are you losers. this is easy!" said Elisa. She jumps off, makes it. "see."

Jason and Daniel looked at each other and sighed. They jumped off, but don't make it. "easy is it!?" said Daniel mildly annoyed. Everyone then glared at Elisa.

Vic jumps off hooting happily, but doesn't make it.

Anne Maria stepped up to the cliffs edge feeling high and mighty. "let me show ya how a real winner does it" she said and then she jumped off, but doesn't make it. "crap!"

"you know my great uncles niece uncles wife's niece invented capitalism.

"is that so." said Chris not really caring. He then pushes Staci off the cliff and she doesn't make it.

Finally Ginger jumps off and makes it. "losers!" she said to the other team.

"orange team your in the dog house with only two points, oh and red your safe now, pink your up next." announced Chris.

Katie, Sadie, Zach, Gregory, Kat, Xena, Ron, Delilah, Tim, Liz, and Flora walk to the cliffs edge.

"ok Sadie lets do this." said Katie with a hint of nervousness.

Sadie was shaking nervously. "okay." they both jump off, and make it.

Zach sighs and jumps off and makes it as well does Gregory who sighs in relief.

"c'mon Xena." said Kat.

"right." said Xena nervously. They jump off and they both make it.

Ron jumps off with his usual look of indifference on his face, he makes it.

Delilah jumps off but doesn't make it.

Tim and Liz were arguing and jumped off and don't make it.

"oh great look what you did." said Tim to his sister.

"what I did look what you did." said Liz to her brother.

Flora jumps off and screams on her way down. She doesn't make it.

"ok pink your safe, gray your next." announced Chris.

Tyler, Trent, Gidget, Jeff, Bill, Aston, Zavier, Xavier, Alex, Hank, and Cory walk to the cliffs edge.

Alex stood in front of his team and prepared to speak. "okay team it's our first challenge, don't stress out too much as Chris has said we only need three points to make it but that doesn't mean try your best. Always try your best."

"yawn." said Gidget.

"now lest win this!" finished Alex.

"woo hoo!" cheered Tyler in excitement. He then rushes past Alex, jumps off the , lands face first onto the boat.

Alex looks down at tyler and says. "well at least he's got spunk.

(confessional) 'bout time.

Alex. "I really think I'm reaching out to my team I really seem to reach out to Tyler more. He may be accident prone but he's got a good heart.

Tyler. *he has a black eye and is whimpering.*

Gidget. "yeah Tyler and Alex are idiots. Not like my Geoff." *she swoons.*

(static)

"one two three." said Trent under his breath as he walked backwards. "four five." he continued as he rushed forward and jumps off the cliff. as he's falling he continued. "six seven eight." he then makes it into the safety zone. "nine!"

Gidget walked up to the edge and looked down at Geoff. She winks at him and Bridgette seeing this gives her the evil eye. Gidget jumps and makes it.

"no way Chris man no way." said Jeff.

"to bad." said Chris as he pushed Jeff off the cliff. he doesn't make it.

Bill jumps and makes it.

"please no please." said Aston franticly.

Chris glares at Aston. "what's the problem?" he said a little annoyed.

"I have hydrophobia." said Aston almost stuttering.

"um Isn't that rabies." asked Hank.

"what? no it's a fear of water!" said Aston.

"um that's aqua phobia, hydro phobia is the fear of drinking liquids, a symptom of rabies." said hank logically.

"oh." said Aston.

"still." said Chris taking advantage of the distracted Aston and pushes him off the cliff. He doesn't make it.

Hank then jumped off but doesn't make it.

Zavier, Xavier, Alex, and Cory jump off and make it.

"and Cory makes eight your safe, orange is still on the chopping block. you're up brown." announced Chris.

Eva, Beth, Todd, Bud, Ashley, Amanda, Wendy, Oswald, Marley, Erica, and Dia, walk to the end of the cliff.

"c'mon wimps." said Eva as she jumped off the cliff and makes it.

Beth and Todd groaned and jumped off. Neither made it.

Bud, Ashley, Amanda and Wendy jump and make it.

"wait, orange team had two points, at this point we have five, why do the rest of us have to jump?" said Oswald trying to get out of work.

"because I said so." said Chris as he pushed Oswald off the cliff. He doesn't make it.

"whoa." exclaimed Marley as she fell off the cliff and landed with a loud 'WHOP'. she didn't make it to the safety zone.

"I better come out of this alive McLean." said Erica.

"hey so far everybody who's jumped lived right? Now jump!" said Chris.

She shakes her head and jumps. She makes it to the safety zone.

Finally Dia jumps and doesn't make it.

"brown your safe, purple your next." announced Chris.

Harold, Leshawna, Joe, Patrick, Reginald, Walter, Ulrich, Richard, Jessica, Carrie, Sid walk up to the cliffs edge.

Harold and Leshawna jump off and make it.

"I don't know if I can do this." said Joe. Chris pushes him off the cliff. he doesn't make it.

Patrick jumps but doesn't make it. He gets on the boat and stands next to leshawna then stares at her and breaths heavily.

"please don't stand so close to me." said leshawna. Patrick doesn't respond, just stares.

Reginald and Ulrich jump and make it. Walter jumps but doesn't make it.

"no." said Richard sternly.

"c'mon jump." said Chris.

"no." said Richard.

"have it your way." said Chris with a shrug. he then pushes Richard off the cliff. He doesn't make it.

Richard resurfaced and spit out some water. "McLean you basterd I am suing you!" he screamed.

Chris just laughes and pulls out a contract. "not going to happen." said Chris smugly.

"I'm not jumping, my hair will get wet." said Jessica.

Carrie screamed and then rammed into Jessica. they both fall off the cliff. but they don't make it.

"Carrie you bitch." said Jessica in a fit.

And finally Sid jumps and makes it.

Chris then spoke up. "ok, purple your safe, polka dot you're up, and orange." he looks directly at orange team. " if they get more than two points your going straight to the elimination ceremony."

A concerned look grew on their faces except for Leon who held back a slight smile.

D.J., Zoey, Adam, Dean, Quince, Vince, B, Mike, Isa, Bianca, and Monique walk to the cliffs edge.

'I'm sorry I don't think I can do it.' said D.J. as he looked down.

"don't worry big guy." said Zoey while patting D.J. on his back "You don't have to if you don't want to." she then signals Adam and B.

Adam and B grab D.J. and jump off the cliff with him, all three make it.

Orange team just stood there with their mouths wide open.

"well that was anticlimactic." said Chris. "well orange team looks like your screwed hahaha."

"wait a minute." interrupted ginger. "You said all members of the team have to jump. It doesn't count."

"what difference does it make if they were to jump they still have three points." stated Chris. "polka dots safe and orange teams screwed that's final. the challenge is over you may do as you please for the rest of the day and orange team better make plans for the ceremony." Chris finished and left.

(static)

After the challenge at red cabin Willow walked out of the cabin having just changed out of her swimsuit. She stomped off into the woods FURIOUS. After all you know the old saying; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And Chris had scorn her. So she stomped off into the woods trying to calm down and heaven help Ron if she ever spotted the beef jerky chomping redneck.

As she walked/stomped she spotted Jeff sitting cross legged an a rock. She took a deep breath and walked toward him.

"how's it going Jeff?" asked willow trying not to blush.

Jeff opened his eyes and looked at willow, he smiled and said. "hey man."

"hey." said willow swooned by the fellow vegan.

"man was that you stomping around the woods man?" asked Jeff.

"yeah, it's that damn Chris. He wont hear me out." said willow with a pout.

"that's a shame man cause you have some good ideas man." said Jeff.

"really?" said willow as she twirled her hair with her finger. Then she realized what Jeff said. "wait how do you know my ideas are good we never exchanged ideas?"

"because you're an eco warrior man. All eco warriors have good ideas man. Especially the beautiful ones man." said Jeff.

"yeah well…" said Willow. Jeff then kissed her on the lips. She fought ay first but then gave in.

(confessional) something doesn't seem right.

Willow. (she's bright red blushing) *sigh* "isn't Jeff just the best, he's dreamy, he cares about the enviroment

Jeff. (instead of his usual hunched over poster he's sitting up strait and checking his fingernails for dirt.) "pitiful simply pitiful. Willow is simply the easiest person to manipulate believing were both 'eco warriors' although this is true I am an eco warrior, but I'm not the dim witted hippie she thinks I am. I'm not that dim witted , I got 2400 on my sat.

(static)

The scene changes to inside the orange cabin the boys side. Here Daniel had gathered Elisa and Jason and was speaking to them.

"so you call us here for a reason?" said Jason mildly annoyed.

"I gathered you here because I need your help." said Daniel.

"with what?" said Jason still annoyed.

"why voting someone off of course." said Daniel.

"why should we help you?" said Elisa as she crossed her arms.

"because last time I checked you're both on the chopping block." said Daniel. He looks at Elisa and Elisa looks down at her feet. "Elisa for that little thing you did on the cliff, and Jason with your constant pranking."

The scene flashes back to Jason placing a bucket of water on top of the bathroom door, placing a woopie cushion on Gingers bed and the times he used his joy buzzer.

" if we were to form an alliance we could make it to the finals. So, are you with me?" said Daniel.

"I'm in." said Elisa without hesitation.

Jason was a little more hesitant. But he gave in. "I'm in but on one condition."

"and what would that be?" asked Daniel.

"I say we let Yuki join." said Jason with a slight blush.

"any particular reason?" asked Daniel with an eyebrow raise.

Jason blushes, looks at the ceiling and scratches his chin "well having an extra vote is always handy."

"very well then would you take the liberty of asking Yuki?" said Daniel.

"yeah sure." said Jason his mind on other things.

"then it's settled were an alliance." said Daniel with a wide grin.

(confessional)

Daniel. "it's all coming together soon I will decimate this game.

Elisa. "ugh Jason and Daniel are so lame! I just joined them because Daniel mentioned I wasn't a favorable member of the team. Sure there are some cannon fodder on this team that will probably be voted off before me but still, better safe that sorry."

Jason. "man that Yuki's a real babe."

Ginger. "crap my teams first challenge and we fail I didn't think I needed to start an alliance so soon. This messes with my plans Hopefully it wont bite me in the butt."

(static)

The scene changes to Ginger who was literally dragging Leon in the woods. When she figured they were far enough she let go.

"now explain to me why you dragged to me out here in this god forsaken forest?" said Leon.

"Leon I want you to join me in an alliance." said Ginger bluntly.

"and why should I join you?" said Leon.

"because we are the smartest players in this game we could make it to the final two." said Ginger.

Leon was hesitant but he gave in. "fine as much as I hate it your probably my only chance at this game."

"good, so who should we vote off first?" said ginger.

"well first off, Daniel, Elisa, Jason, and Staci aren't favorable teammates for multiple reasons, Cody, Owen, Anne Maria, and Staci are threatening because they were on the game before so, and Vic and Yuki are likable, so our best choices would be Jason , Staci, Anne Maria, and Elisa." said Leon logically.

"so which one?" asked ginger.

"first we should probably get four more vote on our side so that way we have the majority." said Leon again logically.

"like who?" asked Ginger.

"well….." said Leon then the scene changed.

(static)

Night fell over the bonfire ceremony. The bonfire was lit a bright orange and it warmed the freezing night.

Chris was standing next to an oil drum, on the drum was a plate with 10 tiki statue heads.

"welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first annual big bad total drama island elimination ceremony, tonight one of you will be going home." Announced Chris as he lifted the plate with the tiki heads.

"here on this plate are ten tiki statue heads one for each you, well except the one of you who's going home. if you receive a tiki head you safe, if you don't well you'll have to catch a ride on the boat of losers."

"now then Yuki, Vic and Leon your safe." announced Chris and he throws each of them a tiki head.

"ginger, Jason and Owen you are also safe." they catch their tiki head. Owen starts fiddling with the tiki head and pops the top of it off and a straw pops out. He then starts drinking out of the straw.

"mmm punch." said Owen.

"Cody, Daniel, and Anne Maria." he throws them their tiki heads.

"Elisa and Staci, this is the final tiki head." announced Chris. they both look at each other with an worried look on their face.

"and the final tiki head goes to."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Elisa." announced Chris and he throws her the tiki head.

"yes." exclaimed Elisa.

Staci sat there with her mouth wide open. "what me first again!?"

"yeah sorry but you gotta go." said Chris.

Staci walks down the dock of shame and climbs onto the boat of losers. She notices Haken piloting the boat and instantly cheers up. "Hakey!"

Haken turned and saw who climbed onto the boat. "no not you again!"

Staci rushed up to Haken and hugged him. "Hakey did I ever tell yo about my brothers sisters mothers daughter invented roller skates."

the boat leaves the dock and you can hear Hakens tortured cries from the distance.

Chris watched the boat leave then turned to the camera. "well that concludes our first episode tune in tomorrow for more drama, more action only here at BIG BAD TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

(static)

The scene changes to outside the communal shower ginger walked out after showering drying her hair with a light blue towel only wearing a pair of sandals and a light purple robe. As she was drying her hair she glanced at the dock of shame and saw Leon with his hands behind his back standing there alone watching the lakes expanse. After a moments hesitation she decided to join him.

"wow that couldn't have gone better." said ginger.

"of course not we had eight votes on our side." said Leon in a monotone voice still watching the lake.

"yeah, I didn't expect Cody and Owen to go along with us, let alone Daniel, hell I still can't believe we got Yuki, Elisa and Jason along with him." said Ginger.

"yes but now we know that there is another alliance on our team." said Leon.

"and that means?" said ginger now bored with the conversation.

Leon turned and faced Ginger with a serious look on his face. "it means that we need to stick together and do everything we can do to stay in the game."

Ginger just rolled her eyes and said. "whatever." she turns around and heads toward the orange cabin.

Leon watched her leave and when she entered the cabin he turned back to the lake. "one down a hundred and twenty-nine to go."

End episode

NEXT TIME. See as the 12 teams build a giant statue of Chris's head. Next time.

Votes.

Cody. "ugh I can't stand that girl Staci I'm going with Leon on this."

Owen. "I'm not sure I should vote for Staci she seems nice enough. But that Elisa is just mean."

Yuki. "Jason asked me to join an alliance with him and vote off Staci. I'm going to because that Jason's a hunk."

Daniel. "if everything goes according to plan then Staci shall be voted off and I will have a fifth member in my alliance."

Elisa. "oh god I hope this works. I vote Staci."

Jason. "Staci's got to go be a shame I never pranked her."

Vic. "that Elisa's just plain uncool man."

Anne Maria. "just shut up girl just shut up." (Staci)

Staci. "my uncles brothers sisters uncle invented the church. Also I vote for Elisa.'

Ginger. "so long bitch this is what you get for getting out of the house." (Staci)

Leon. "I would have thrown the challenge if it wasn't for that Owen ah but that doesn't matter now we still lost. I knew our team wouldn't win

…...

Cody. Staci.

Owen. Elisa.

Yuki. Staci.

Daniel. Staci.

Elisa. Staci.

Jason. Staci.

Vic. Elisa.

Anne Maria. Staci.

Staci. Elisa.

Leon. Staci.

Ginger. Staci.

Staci: 8

Elisa: 3

…...

(authors note)

My reason for getting Staci eliminated first was because well I had no use for her; although I had fun making up her lies there was really no other use for her.

Also sorry about the lack of a story line in this episode (except for the orange team alliances and Jeff's reveal) I promise future ones will have more of a story line.

Just a reminder on who's who.

(teams)

Red team.

Heather.

Alejandro.

Cameron.

Sapphire. The bitch.

Willow. Animal rights activist.

Hugo. Mellowed out dude.

Matt. The jerk.

Collette. Gym girl.

.

Lightning.

Blue team.

Billie. The jealous girlfriend.

Gerome. The weird foreigner.

Ezekiel

Sierra

Blainely.

Charlie. Hyper guy

Steve. The nice guy.

Oscar. The controller

Pete. The movie buff

Keith. The weirdo.

Lazlo. The jersey boy.

Green team.

Duncan.

Noah.

Justin.

Isaac. Mr. perfect.

Miguel. Tough guy.

Ben. The narcoleptic.

Kurt. The epic

R.J. the tomboy.

Emerald. Total drama spy

Natasha. Swedish girl.

Tommy. Silent guy.

Yellow team.

Mitch. The athlete.

Greg. The silent Latino mechanic.

Lindsay.

Dawn.

Albert. The chef.

Gilbert. The deaf guy.

Hector. The Goth guy.

Dakota.

Laura. The annoying girl.

Will. The larper.

Alice. The acrobat.

White team.

Gwen.

Courtney.

Lewis. The sexist.

Scott.

Nikolas. The Italian Mafioso.

Josh. The conspiracy theorist.

g-man. The gangster.

Hyde. The boy with a secret.

Tina. The Hawaiian girl.

Samson. The computer nerd.

Carlos. The gay guy.

Black team.

Izzy.

Bridgette.

Geoff.

Crystal. Rich girl

Christopher. Over the top Christian.

Frank. The biker.

Jimmy. The bully.

Dominic. Punk rocker.

Sven. Lazy guy.

Julie. The cowgirl.

Sam.

Orange team.

Cody.

Owen.

Yuki. Japanese tourist.

Daniel. The TV psychic.

Elisa. The cheerleader.

Jason. The prankster.

Vic. Mellow out rocker.

Anne Maria.

Leon. The French antagonist.

Ginger. Controller girl

Pink team.

Katie.

Sadie.

Zach. The know it all.

Gregory. The poet.

Kat. Artist girl.

Xena. quiet girl.

Ron. Blue collar guy.

Delilah. The French girl.

Tim. the male twin.

Liz. The female twin.

Flora. The nervous eater.

Gray team.

Tyler.

Trent.

Gidget. Girl who lives in her swimsuit.

Jeff. The hippie?

Bill. Cool skater dude.

Ashton. The pyro.

Zavier. The brit.

Xavier. The other brit.

Alex. The soccer team captain.

Hank. Small fry.

Cory. the male model.

Brown team.

Eva.

Beth.

Todd. The napoleon dynamite.

Bud. The sneak.

Ashley. Female twin 1.

Amanda. Female twin 2.

Wendy. Crazy witch girl.

Oswald. The scam artist.

Marley. The anorexic girl.

Erica. The sarcastic chick.

Dia. The follower.

Purple team.

Harold.

Leshawna.

Joe. The panophobe.

Patrick. Creepy stalker guy.

Reginald. The sports fan

Walter. Nerdy kid.

Ulrich. Surfer dude

Richard. Rich kid.

Jessica. Fabulous girl.

Carrie. Angry girl.

Sid. Beach bum.

Polka dot team.

D.J.

Zoey.

Adam. The cowboy.

Dean. Disco fan.

Quincy. Genuine psychic.

Vince. The easily annoyed.

B.

Mike.

Isa. Punk rock girl.

Bianca. Kind girl

Monique. Streets girl

(employees)

Alan. The skirmish medic/ apprentice chef.

Scruffy. The mysterious janitor.

Bennett. The mentally disturbed D.J.

Haken. Boat of losers captain.

Jake. The womanizing intern.

Vanessa. The only intern that does a f***ing thing.

Alyx. The sleepy intern.

Eli. The black panther intern.

Arthur. The animal lover/aftermath commentator.

(idols)

Tdi cast. Immunity plus a extra vote. (22 total)

Tdwt cast. Extra vote. (3 total)

Tdri cast. Immunity. (13 total)

Chris. Immunity plus a second effect.

Chef. A good meal cooked by chef.

Scruffy. Advantage in a challenge.

Alan. Idol head hint.

Bennett. Switch immunity.

Haken. The sole vote.

Jake. Extra vote.

Vanessa. Minus one vote from yourself.

Alyx. Choose whose vote doesn't count.

Eli. Switch vote.

(eliminated)

1rst. Staci: the compulsive liar.


	3. ep3 building blocks to a good alliance

(note)

I rewrote this just like the last two chapters

**Disclaimer: **I do not own total drama some guy named McGinnis does. (or wait was McGinnis a batman beyond character?)

**Warning:** this fanfic contains the usual. Explicit swearing, some mildly sexual content (nothing too sexy), some possibly equally offencive content, a sadistic host the over use of fan made characters and some scheming. Yeah you probably shouldn't be reading this if your under 17. But hell you're probably 8 years old so screw it.

Pairings. **Heather/Alejandro, Gwen/Duncan, Lindsay/Tyler, Izzy/Owen, Bridgette/Geoff, Zoey/Mike, Dakota/Sam, Jeff/Willow. The others are a secret unless you read the last chapter.**

…...

Big bad total drama island episode 3. Building block to a good alliance.

…...

The episode opens up on Chris standing on the dock waiting for the episode to begin.

"Last time on big bad total drama island; a hundred and thirty-two competitors sucked it up and went cliff jumping. After the challenge ginger came begging for Leon to help her get ahead of the game causing Staci to once again be the first to walk the dock of shame. will Leon and Gingers alliance stand united?"

Chris pulled out a gingerbread house. "or will it fall apart?" he then breaks the ginger bread house. "find out here on the one and only BIG BAD TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

"Chris did you take my gingerbread house!" yelled chef from off screen.

"uh no." said Chris as he dumped the house into the lake.

(theme song)

…...

(red cabin 7:00am)

It was quiet in the cabin.

"don't talk to me that way!" yelled Sapphire.

"I'll talk to you any way I want to!" yelled Heather.

Yeah I lied.

Jo, Willow and Collette walked out of the cabin with their hands over their ears. "jeez they can go at it." said Jo.

The red team boys then poked their heads out of the door. "what is it this time?" asked Alejandro.

"beats me I think their just arguing for fun now." said Jo.

…...

(confessional)

Cameron. the wall in the confessional is heavily singed. "sapphire and heather have been fighting since they got on the island, I mean they go together like lit matches and gasoline, just natural enemies."

(end)

…...

Matt smiles and starts making cat sounds "cat fight!"

"I can't take it anymore!" yelled willow and she runs off into the woods.

As she runs into the woods she runs into Jeff. I mean literally she runs into Jeff and the two fall over.

Willow looked up and saw she ran into Jeff. "sorry." said willow blushing.

"it's cool man." said Jeff as he helped her stand up.

…...

(confessional)

Willow. "Jeff is so cute, plus he's an eco warrior like me, and together we could take down Chris! Oh it's all just so exciting."

(end)

…...

Meanwhile at blue cabin, Billie and Gerome were laying on the roof of the cabin talking.

Gerome was laying on his back, he turned to Billie. "man I can't believe we stayed up all night. "he said as he leaned on his elbows.

"yeah." said Billie. they both blush.

Gerome looks at Billie. He then go's for a kiss Billie lets him and they kiss.

…...

(confessional)

Billie. She is jumping up and down excitedly. "I can't believe it me and Gerome. I mean I know I've only known him for three days but I think we have a real connection. I really think he'll last longer than my last boyfriends."

(end)

…...

(green cabin)

Everybody on the team were outside. The girls were sitting on the porch watching the boys watch Duncan and Miguel arm wrestle. Both boys struggled to beat the other.

"getting tired yet?" said Miguel mockingly.

"in your dreams." said Duncan.

"how long have they been at it?" asked Justin to Isaac.

"don't know I lost track an hour ago." said Isaac.

…...

(yellow cabin)

Gilbert and Albert were sitting on the porch, Albert was mouthing words to Gilbert, Gilbert just smiled and nods.

…...

(confessional)

Albert. "me and Gilbert have a plan on how to win this thing, you see were kind of like background characters, you see because we purposely try not to draw attention to our selves and others will end up drawing attention to themselves and end up getting themselves voted off , it's not the best plan but it'll work."

(end)

…...

(white cabin)

G-man was sitting on the porch with Nikolas, they both were rubbing their temples.

"I can't take another second of it." said G-man in an almost monotone voice.

A few seconds later Carlos and Samson walked out of the cabin. "hey you guys Josh is really going at it today huh?" said Carlos.

Nikolas shook his head in anger. "if he talks about the Watergate conspiracy one more time diritto di pow nel baciatore!"

Scott walks out of the cabin covering his ears. "he's gotta go. " he said and the others nodded in agreement.

…...

(black cabin)

Christopher was sitting peacefully on the porch reading his bible. Unbeknownst to him Frank and Jimmy were creeping up behind him. Christopher had that feeling of being watched and turn around.

"oh hello there my fellow black cabin inhabitants. Isn't today a great day to be on gods green earth?"

"not for you it ain't." said Frank and him and Jimmy grab Christopher by the collar and drag him away.

…...

Back at black cabin Sam was sitting in front of a TV playing play station. don't ask me how he got the TV I'm in the dark. Well in any case Julie had spotted him from outside the cabin. she decided he was cute enough and decided to talk to him.

"hey Sam." said Julie.

"hey." said Sam.

"what are you playing?" ask Julie surprisingly interested.

"medieval, it's a game were you play as sir Daniel fortesque an undead knight who goes on a quest to defeat the evil sorcerer zarok." explained Sam.

"well well well." said Jimmy as he and Frank walked into the cabin. "looks like we've got a guy who likes video games."

Jimmy sat down next to Sam as did Frank. "now let me ask you something. Why are you playing such a gay game on the gay-station?" asked Jimmy as he swiped the controller out of Sam's hand getting Dan killed by the pumpkin serpent. "and why aren't you playing a real mans game like call of duty 4?"

"pfft call of duty. Only kids play that game." scoffed Sam.

Jimmy's eye twitches. "what did you say?" said Jimmy angrily.

"yeah only little kids play call of duty. Haven't you noticed that most of the voices in multiplayer we're prepubescent." said Sam.

And that was when Jimmy snapped. He grabbed Sam by his collar and dragged him out of the cabin. Julie tried to stop him but Frank held he back.

The scene changes with Sam and Christopher hanging from their briefs on the flagpole.

…...

(orange cabin)

Daniel was laying in his bunk smiling his first elimination ceremony and it was a success. He glanced over his alliance members Jason, Yuki, Elisa and Leon. He Glanced over to Leon's bunk and saw that he wasn't there. He raised his brow and wondered where the French man went.

…...

(confessional)

Daniel. "well every things coming together. I have control over two alliances with a grand total of seven members. Each of them are good cannon fodder. Jason pranks too much, Elisa's a bitchy cheerleader, gingers a Grade A bitch and Leon keeps to him self and has no real friends in the game. and me? I'm at the bottom of the pecking order.

(end)

…...

(pink cabin)

Kat stretched out over her bunk and yawned. "morning everyone." she said.

"matin." said Delilah cheerfully.

Flora sat up in bed and looked at her stomach and sighed.

"something the matter Flora?" asked Kat.

"no it's nothing I'm just… going to the mess hall and wait for breakfast." said Flora. She left in a hurry.

Kat watched as Flora rushed out of the cabin. She turned and looked at the others. "there's something wrong with her." said Kat and the other girls nodded.

…...

(gray cabin)

Everyone was lined up outside facing Alex who was standing on a small crate he found.

"okay team." announced Alex. "I know we did good last challenge but lets not get cocky. Cockiness will just hold us back. Now then…" he stood silently and looked around. "where's Jeff?" asked Alex.

"don't know, he said he had to meet someone." said Zavier with a shrug.

"yeah I think he's trying to hook up with Willow." said Xavier.

"what why?" cried out Alex.

"Well there both vegans so you know." said Gidget not giving a damn.

Alex slaps his forehead in aggravation. "Jesus are you kidding me we have to plan our strategy, and he's trying to woo a girl from the other team!"

"oh just leave him be. He's just a stupid hippie anyway." said Gidget.

"but were a team." said Alex. "we need to stick together."

"whatever." said Gidget rolling her eyes.

…...

(confessional)

Alex. "if that Jeff doesn't start contributing to the team he may find himself in deep trouble."

Gidget. "yeah Alex Is a moron."

(end)

…...(brown cabin)

Ashley, Amanda, and Dia were sitting on one of the bunks having a conversation. From the other side of the cabin Wendy was watching them giggling and smiling and just having a good time in general. Wendy then looked down and sighed.

…...

(confessional)

Wendy. "since I tried to bite Dia my teammates have been very cold to me. I mean I feel really bad about it but I can't control it when I see a someone's life energy just shining i.i.i just." she crosses her arms around her chest and sighs sadly. "the only people here who's been nice to me is Alan and that guy from orange team Leon."

(end)

…...

(Purple cabin)

Joe was sitting outside with Sid, Reginald, Ulrich and Walter. Joe was resting his elbows on his knees and his head sadly resting in his hands. Sid was patting him on his back.

"I don't know man I just feel bad about what I did to make her mad." said Joe.

"don't worry man Carrie is just naturally pissed off at everyone and everything." said Sid.

…...

(confessional)

Ulrich. "recently Carrie has been extra pissy towards Joe because he knocked over her shampoo bottle. man that bitch is crazy!"

(end)

…...

(Polka dot cabin)

Everyone was sitting outside talking and having no real problems… although they could probably do with out Deans Disco fascination.

…...

(confessional)

Zoey. "so far everyone has been getting along with each other just fine, it's going to be hard voting someone off."

(end)

…...

While all these conflicts and interactions were happening the intercom crackled to life "wakey wakey eggs and bakey, it's time for breakfast." said Chris over the intercom.

…...

(mess hall 7:30am)

At breakfast everyone seemed to be eating gray waffles with black syrup.

Heather poked at her breakfast with her fork. The meal opened its eyes (all six of them) and hissed at her.

Chris walked into the mess hall talking to a delivery men. "alright cool just sign here?" asked Chris as the delivery man hands him a clipboard with a paper on it. Chris signs the paper and the deliveryman leaves.

Chris then turns to his attentions to the campers. "alright campers it's time for your next challenge, just follow me."

Chris then walked out of the mess hall with the campers following him.

…...

scene changes to the cabins, every body was standing in front of their teams cabin, Chris stood in the center.

"today's challenge will be a race!" announced Chris.

"you mean like the one we had before the sleeping challenge?" said Gwen.

"no I mean like a race to see who can build a giant stone statue of my head." scoffed Chris.

"figured as much." said Gwen.

"the rules are just build with what materials I give you." explained Chris. "your materials are a hundred and twenty; nine by nine by nine stone blocks and a some wood stuff you will need to build a ramp so you can stack the blocks, you have till ten thirty pm to finish, the first 11 teams to finish win and the team who finish last will make a trip to the elimination ceremony, understood? good the materials you need are behind your cabins along with instructions."

…...

(red team 7:35am)

The team stood in front of the towering stone blocks.

"holy crap how does he expect us to build with all these hundred ton stone blocks?" asked Heather.

"maybe if we work together we could push the blocks in place." said Cameron logically.

"please I could do this myself." exclaimed Lightning. He then rams into one of the blocks and attempts to push it. It doesn't budge. Figuring out he cant push it he leans against the block panting. "woo that things heavy." he said out of breath.

Jo rolled her eyes and began pushing on the block. Colette and Brick joined them and the block budged a few feet.

"come on." said Cameron.

The rest of the team moved toward them and helped push the block into place which conveniently was marked with a red X.

"alright let's get the next one!" exclaimed Lightning. they then pushed the second block into place. "alright we'll finish this in no time!"

…...

(behind blue cabin 8:35am)

They were basically doing the same thing red team did when they saw the blocks.

"whoa." uttered Ezekiel.

"hocrap." said Charlie.

"well when in Rome." said Gerome inaccurately and he began pushing one of the stone blocks.

the rest of the team begin pushing the block except Blainley. She just groan and muttered that she wasn't supposed to be here.

…...

(confessional)

Blainely. "I'm not playing Chris's little game. I don't care if it gets me voted off. Hell I want to be voted off. Take me out of this freaking game!"

…...

(behind green cabin 8:40am)

Miguel, Kurt, Duncan and Justin pushed a stone block into place.

"woo!" exclaimed Miguel as he wiped his brow. "that makes three right?" he asked.

"Oh you can count." said Noah as he, Isaac, Ben, R.J., emerald, Natasha, and Tommy pushed another stone block in place.

Natasha got on her knees and started panting. "wow that things heavy." she said. Tommy then pats her on the back. she smiles and blushes.

…...

(behind yellow cabin 8:40am)

The entire team was having trouble pushing one of the stone blocks. They managed to push it a few feet but still it was a freaking 9x9x9 stone block. Well anyway after a few more seconds of pushing the block the team decided to take a break.

"why would Chris do this to us?" asked Lindsay dimly.

"you cant be serious." said Dakota.

Meanwhile Mitch was slouched over staring down the block. He then took a few steps back and then charged at the block. "hiyah." he exclaimed as he charged into the stone block shoulder first. He then grabbed his shoulder and wailed in pain as he dropped down to the floor.

Greg who saw this pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

…...

(behind white cabin 8:40am)

The team was still gawking at the blocks. Gwen then sighed and shook her head. "I half expected this." she said. "c'mon let's get this over with."

they all walked toward the stone blocks except for Scott who had an indifferent look on his face.

…...

(confessional)

Scott. "well I've been trying to decide on an alliance with someone on this team but everyone here just either doesn't trust me or don't care… or are just crazy'

(end)

…...

(behind black cabin 8:40)

…...

(confessional)

Christopher. (with an black eye) "I tried to tell them they will just have to live with the consequences."

(end)

…...

"no I refuse to do this." said Christopher with his arms crossed.

"what's your problem." said Jimmy eager to hang Christopher from the pole again.

"this is vanity we cant do this." said Christopher.

"well to bad were doing this." said Frank. him and the rest of the team advanced toward the blocks but Christopher gets in front of them.

"no I refuse to let you do this your souls need saving." said Christopher.

And that's when Frank picked up Christopher from his collar.

"oh when I'm done with you it's your soul that's gonna need saving." said Frank.

…...

(behind orange cabin 8:40)

Owen stood looking at the stone blocks and smiled. "this should be a piece of cake!" he said excitedly.

the team just stares at him in reply. "well, should be." said Owen with a shrug.

everyone just sighs and walk to the stone blocks. Everyone but ginger.

Ginger looked around ,grabbed Leon and pulls him aside. "Leon we need to talk." she said.

"about what?" said Leon calmly.

"you know. the alliance what's our next plan." said Ginger.

"do not worry my little chou-fleur we will not lose today." said Leon confidently.

"you better be right." said Ginger menacingly.

…...

(behind pink cabin 8:40am)

The team was pushing one of the stone blocks. groaning as they did. As they pushed Tim lost his balance and fell flat on his face.

"oh you moron!" said Liz.

"you know what your problem is." said Tim as he stood back up rubbing his nose.

"no what!?" screamed Liz.

And that's when the twins began to argue again much to the displeasure of their team.

…...

(behind gray cabin 8:40am)

Like the other teams they gawked at the stone blocks.

"alright let's do this!" exclaimed Tyler excitedly. He then rushes over to one of the blocks. He Trips and lands face first into the block.

"you ok there man?" asked Bill.

Tyler looked up and blood spewed out of his nose profusely.

"you better go see Alan man." said Trent.

Tyler nodded and rushed of towards the medical tent.

After that was over with Alex got in front of the team and prepared for another one of his speeches.

"alright team it's our second challenge. But don't stress out we don't need to get first place we just have to try our best not to get last. I promise you that gray team will be the number one team on this show. Now lets do this challenge." Alex finished and walked toward the blocks.

"lamest speech ever." said Gidget.

With that they all walk over to the blocks. But then Jeff got in their way.

"no you cant man!" said Jeff.

"what are you doing you stupid hippie." said Gidget.

"just listen to me man, I need your help!" said Jeff desperately.

"With what?" said Zavier.

"on stopping Chris!" said Jeff getting out of his stupid hippie act.

"oh not this again." said Gidget with a roll of her eyes.

"listen Chris is an evil man who only care about himself we have to stop him." explained Jeff.

"and how are we going to do that?" said Gidget somewhat sarcastically.

"by forfeiting the challenge as protest." said Jeff.

"so all you want us to do is lose." said Gidget as she raised one of her brows.

"yes." said Jeff. "now let's go tell the other teams."

As he was about to rush off Xavier stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"hold on what you are trying to tell us is that you want us to lose the challenge as a protest?" asked Xavier.

"yes." nodded Jeff.

"how do we know your just not following your girl friends orders?" asked Gidget.

"what!?" said Jeff in surprise. "What girlfriend?"

"Willow, the vegan girl you've been meeting in the woods since we got here." said Gidget.

"what!? Willow is not my girlfriend." said Jeff. "besides she is my following my orders." he leans in towards Gidget and says. "like a stupid little puppy."

…...

(confessional)

Jeff. "I will do anything to get rid of Chris. Even if it means I have to take advantage of a small insignificant little girls feelings."

(end)

…...

(behind brown cabin 8:40am)

Eva was pushing a stone block by herself and struggling. Beth saw this and walked up to her.

"need any help?" asked Beth.

"no no I've got this." said Eva trying to stay calm.

…...

(confessional)

Beth. "I think Eva is trying to separate herself from us so she won't snap at us and get voted off so easily again."

(end)

…...

(behind purple cabin 8:40am)

The entire team had gotten past the gawking and had started pushing. Everyone except for Jessica.

"c'mon already we need all the help we can get." said Leshawna.

"um no." said Jessica as she filed her nails. "I am not risking ruining my manicure just so I can push a stupid block a few feet."

Carrie growled and rushed at Jessica. "you're doing this challenge now!" screamed Carrie.

"um like no." said Jessica.

Of coarse it wasn't her choice to compete in the challenge. It was Carrie's. and Carrie wouldn't allow Jessica to sit out of the challenge.

"NOW!" screamed Carrie. And she grabbed Jessica by her hair and dragged her toward the block and slammed her into it. "NOW GET TO WORK!" yelled Carrie.

"you're a psycho." cried Jessica, literally.

"NOW!" screamed Carrie.

Jessica did the smart thing and began pushing the block. The others had stopped pushing and watched Carrie and Jessica.

"GET TO WORK!" snapped Carrie. And the team went back to work.

As they pushed the block Walter stopped for a few seconds. This did not please Carrie.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" snapped Carrie.

…...

(confessional)

Lashawna. "that bitch is nuts."

Jessica. "I will get her if it's the last thing I do."

(end)

…...

(behind polka dot cabin 8:35am)

"wow!" said Zoey in awe.

"well let's get started." said Adam. He walked over to the blocks and attempts to push one of them but fails.

B then calmly walks over and effortlessly pushes the block much to everyone's surprise.

"all in favor for B taking care of his own blocks." said Monique as she raises her hand. and in no time so did everyone else.

"think you can handle it big guy?" asked Isa. B smiles and nods.

"alright then let's get started for real this time." said Adam.

…...

At around 9:33am Alan and Tyler who now who a bandage on his nose walked over to gray cabin.

"hey man sorry about bothering you so often with my constant injuring myself." said Tyler.

"it's alright." said Alan.

"man." said Tyler shaking his head. "my parents should've named me Murphy." he stops walking and just stands there with Alan. "I've just been feeling well useless you know?"

"c'mon man don't say that." said Alan and he patted Tyler on the back.

"but I am." said Tyler.

"no you're not." said Alan. " you got a girl people would kill to be with plus you're kind of helping me with my medical training."

Tyler chuckled and smirked at Alan. "thanks man."

…...

(confessional)

Tyler. "Alan's a nice kid. terrible liar but nice."

(ends)

…...

(9:35am)

…...

The intercom crackled to life and Chris began speaking over it. "alright campers here's how you're doing so far, red team with five blocks in place, blue team with three, green with ten, yellow with seven, white with six, black with one, orange with three, pink with two, gray with zip zero nada, brown with eight, purple with nine, and polka dot with an outstanding fifty giant stone blocks in place, keep up the good work!"

After the announcement the intercom fell silent.

…...

(behind red cabin 9:35am(5 blocks in place)

"holy crap!" exclaimed heather. "those losers have moved fifty, two hundred friggin million ton stone blocks while we have only pushed a measly five what the hell."

"well they do have B he is pretty strong." said Cameron.

Heather pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "whatever. how many more stone blocks do we need to push?"

"well" said Cameron. "there's a hundred and twenty blocks right? we moved five so a hundred and fifteen."

Heather just groans in response.

"well we could just not do the challenge." said Willow nervously. everyone looks at Willow.

"what?!" said Heather.

Willow nervously rubs the back of her neck. "you know as a protest."

"why in hell would we do that!" screamed Heather.

"have you gone crazy?" asked Jo utterly repulsed at Willows suggestion.

"now hold on I think there's something else here." said Alehandro. He walks up to willow and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Willow who is controlling you into doing this?"

"no one is." said Willow. "Jeff and I just feel this is just the path we should take in getting rid of Chris.

"Jeff?!" screamed Heather. She ran toward Willow and pushed Alehandro out of the way. "The freak from gray team! is that who you've been meeting in the forest with?!"

"yeah." said Willow.

" you've been meeting a member of another team in the woods?" screamed Heather. "and he convinced you to get us to lose the challenge that's unacceptable!"

"no listen." said Willow. She tried to say more but Heather prevented her from doing so.

"no you listen I'm not going to lose this game just because you're boyfriend tells us to now get out of my sight!"

…...

(confessional)

Matt. He motions his hands like cat paws and growls. "cat fight!"

Willow. "Jeff I'm sorry."

(end)

…...

(behind blue cabin 9:35am (4 blocks in place)

The team had managed to get another block in place and we're having a nice little breather.

" I swear those things keep getting heavier and heavier." said Gerome.

"with Chris as the host I can imagine." said Blainely.

"oh quit you're whining." said Lazlo as he got between Gerome and Blainley. "you know what you need? upper body strength." and then he flexes.

Oscar decided to take advantage of the brake and grabbed Steve. "follow me." he said.

Steve shrugged and followed Oscar into the woods. They stopped when Oscar figured they were far enough from the team.

"what do you need?" asked Steve with a smile on his face.

"it's about our alliance." said Oscar.

"alright." said Steve with a shrug.

Oscar paced while he spoke. "we need to target someone for elimination."

"why?" asked Steve.

"well if we want to get ahead in the game we have to get every one eliminated one by one." said Oscar.

"okay." said Steve with a shrug. "who should we target?"

"sierra." said Oscar bluntly.

"Sierra? Why her?" asked Steve.

"because she's played the game before." said Oscar.

"I see what you mean but why Sierra why not Ezekiel or Blainley?" asked Steve.

"because she has gone the furthest in the game therefore she's the most experienced and the most skilled." explained Oscar.

"are you sure?" asked Steve uncertain.

"positive." assured Oscar.

…...

(behind green cabin 9:35am(11 blocks in place)

R.J., Tommy, Natasha, Isaac, Emerald, Justin, Noah and Ben were pushing one of the blocks while the others pushed another.

Emerald was talking to Isaac while pushing a block. "so you have eleven siblings?!" she said in surprise.

"yup six sisters and five brothers." said Isaac.

"wow!" exclaimed Emerald.

"yeah my parents are Mormon so." said Isaac.

RJ. stopped pushing the block and looked at Isaac. "hey Isaac can I see you for a second?"

"sure if that's ok with you guys?" said Isaac.

"yeah sure we've got it from here." said Justin.

R.J. then lead Isaac to the woods.

"looks like R.J. wants some alone time with Isaac." said Ben with a chuckle. He elbows Tommy who also smiles. Ben then fell asleep and hit the ground like a sack of rocks. Emerald was standing next to them with an distressed look on her face.

…...

(the forest behind green cabin.)

R.J. and Isaac had walked a distance from the cabin and were now sitting on a log.

"you know why I called you here?" asked R.J.

'I think I know why." said Isaac as he smiled and leaned closer to R.J. "it's about Natasha and Tommy right?"

"yeah I figured you knew." said R.J.

"so what is it you want to talk about?" asked Isaac.

"I don't know I guess about Natasha and Tommy liking each other." said R.J. "what are we going to do about it?"

"not sure but I think I have an idea." said Isaac as another grin grew on his face.

…...

(behind yellow cabin 9:35am(7 blocks in place)

everybody was trying to push the stone block into place. then Lindsay, Laura ,Dakota and Hector stopped pushing and nearly faint.

"c'mon ladies move it or lose it." said Alice.

"but my arms hurt!" said Lindsay.

"mine too and my legs and my chest and my eyes and my…" said Laura but she was interrupted.

"shut up! do you want to lose like last time?" asked Alice.

"we didn't lose last time." said Dakota.

"yes we did." said Alice.

"no we didn't remember orange team lost." said Dakota.

"yeah but we still lost." said Alice.

"I don't think you understand how it works." said Dakota.

"no I understand perfectly you're the one that doesn't understand." said Alice. "if you get any other place but first you lost.'

…...

(confessional)

Alice. "I've been getting first place all my life these losers need to learn to deal with thbe fact that I don't lose."

Dakota. "she's crazy."

(end)

…...

(behind white cabin 9:35am(6 blocks in place)

Like the others the team was busy pushing a block. The only thing to break this was Samson fainting.

"man down man down." yelled Carlos. He then proceeds to gives him mouth to mouth.

Samson. wakes up and coughs. "ugh did you have to use tongue?" he asked.

"yes." said Carlos. Samson just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Lewis watched this and sighed in disgust. He then turned his attention to his team.

"alright girls you had your fun now it's the boys turn." said Lewis. Everyone stopped pushing the block and looked at Lewis who started pushing the block again.

"what?!" said Courtney.

"you heard me you girls had you moment to feel useful outside of giving birth but now its time for the guys to finish this off without you messing it up." said Lewis.

"what!?" said Gwen in surprise.

"ugh why don't you girls do something your actually good at like clean the cabin or something." said Lewis.

This did not settle well with the girls.

…...

(confessional)

Tina. "what the hell was that!?"

g-man. He was laughing his ass off. "aw man Lewis is dead. He just went and pulled an Ezekiel on us."

(end)

…...

(behind black cabin 9:45am( 6 blocks in place)

Like the other teams they were still pushing their block.

Sam looked around. "hey has any one seen Christopher?" he asked.

"no and I don't care if I never see him again." said Crystal.

the camera zooms in on a tree that Christopher is hiding behind as he stares angrily at his team.

…...

(confessional)

Crystal. "ugh I should not be doing all this manual labor my daddy's rich. I can't believe he disowned me.

Christopher. "my team will face the consequences!"

(end)

…...

(behind orange cabin 9:45am( 4 blocks in place)

The team had finished pushing another block and were beat.

Ginger walked up to Leon and whispered. "seriously Leon we need a plan for if we lose I say we get rid of Cody next."

"please Ginger you must trust me I know what I'm doing and we won't lose." said Leon.

Yuki. walks past Leon and Ginger and looks at them suspiciously. She doesn't pay attention to where she is going and walks into Jason. "oh sorry Jason." she said with a blush.

Jason blushed and dusted himself off.\ "no harm done."

Yuki glanced over to Leon and Ginger who were still talking to each other. Ginger was getting irritated while Leon had a bored expression on his face. Yuki turns back to Jason and whispers. "has Daniel told you anything are we still voting with Leon and ginger?"

"he hasn't told me anything yet." said Jason.

"oh." said Yuki a little dismayed.

"you ok?" asked Jason in concern.

"yeah I just don't trust Leon he seems….. I don't know how to put it." said Yuki.

Jason places his hands on Yuki's shoulders. "hey don't worry about Leon he's powerless. We have the majority if he starts up trouble he'll be at the bottom of the pecking order."

"thanks Jason." said Yuki. She smiled and hugged Jason causing him to blush.

…...

(confessional)

Leon. "powerless am I?" a wide Cheshire cat grin grew on his face.

(end)

…...

(behind pink cabin 9:45am(2 blocks in place)

The team was currently in the middle of a conversation while pushing on of the blocks.

"they did what?!" said Gregory.

"they drank a bottle of liquid lye some even drank a fatal amount and passed the bottle." said Zach.

"wait." said Kat. "how do you drink a lethal amount of lye and pass the bottle?"

"the way I see it they must of fainted and then their friend must of taken the bottle saying 'here let me try some'." said Zach.

"some people huh." said Gregory.

"idiots." said Ron.

…...

(behind gray cabin 9:45am(1 block in place)

The team was pushing a block in place and catching up Tyler in what happened with Jeff who was no where in sight.

"Jeff called that vegan girl a what!?" said Tyler in surprise.

"a stupid little puppy." said Gidget.

"I didn't call her that!" said Jeff from out of view. the camera pans over to Jeff who was tied to a tree. "I said she was like a stupid little puppy."

…...

(behind brown cabin 9:43am(9 blocks in place)

The team was pushing another block. Your going to see this a lot.

Oswald pushing a block unsuccessfully. "c'mon c'mon." he then falls. "argh."

Bud looks around and see's no ones looking. He then walks over to Oswald who just had stood up and taps him on his shoulder. "we need to talk. Follow me."

Oswald just shrugs and follows him.

Bud lead Oswald into the woods. Because all good alliances start in the woods.

"I need you in an alliance with me." said Bud.

"why what's in it for me?" asked Oswald.

"I've been known to be able to dig some dirt on people I could be a worthy ally. Plus you haven't quite gotten on the teams good side with your whole cancer act yesterday." explained Bud.

Oswald hesitated for a moment and thought about his options. "ok I'm in." he said finally.

…...

(confessional)

Bud. "not to toot my own horn but I'm a bit of a snake in the grass I know just about every deep dark secret of my teammates some things that could even get them voted off."

Oswald. "I think I may have found a way to pick my self up."

(end)

…...

(behind purple cabin 9:45am (13 blocks in place)

The team was pushing a block while Carrie stood on top of it shouting order.

"pick up the pace we don't have all day!" ordered Carrie. The entire team was struggling to keep up with Carries expectations. "and you!" She said pointing at Joe.

Joe yiped and curled up into fetal position.

Carrie jumped off the block and kicked Joe. "drop and give me fifty."

Joe uncurled himself out of fear of what Carrie would do to him if he didn't. and struggled to do a push up. Sid watched this and just shook his head.

…...

(confessional)

Sid. "I swear Carrie is gonna kill us all."

(end)

…...

(behind polka dot cabin 9:45am (90 blocks in place)

By now the team had built a ramp that circled the statue.

Most of the team was struggling to push a block while B casually pushed another into place.

Isa saw this, stopped pushing and walked over to B and patted him on the back. "you should take a break we can handle it from here."

B nodded in agreement. He then walked over to a shady tree and sits down.

"dang that B can really get stuff done." said Adam.

…...

(6:00pm)

At six o clock on the dot the intercom crackled to life and Chris announced over it. "its six o clock time to check you're progress. first red team forty-five blocks in place, blue team fifty, green ninety, yellow team sixty, white team fifty-seven, black team forty, orange team fifty three, pink team forty-seven, gray team twenty, brown team seventy, purple team sixty-seven, and polka dot has all hundred and twenty blocks in place. They are safe to night but the rest of you are not. Hahaha!"

…...

(behind red cabin 6:00pm (46 blocks in place)

By now all the teams like polka dot had a ramp circling their statue.

"I can't believe those losers finished before we did!" said Heather.

"I told you before they have B on their team." said Cameron.

"oh shut up!" said Heather.

"no he's right we need to pick up the pace." said Sapphire.

"that's not what I said." said Cameron.

Sapphire pushes Cameron down and continues. " Brick, Collette, Jo, Lightning you need to pick up the pace."

"what!" Yelled Jo and Collette in unison.

"you guys are slacking off." said Sapphire.

"why you." said Collette with clenched fists. I'm outta here!" and she stomps off.

"yeah same here." said Jo and she stomped off in the opposite direction of Collette.

"wait I didn't mean…" said Sapphire before being interrupted by Heather.

"way to go you got rid of our heavy hitters." said Heather.

"you still have us." said Brick pointing at Lightning.

"whatever." said Heather.

…...

(confessional)

Sapphire. "I tried using reverse psychology on our heavy hitters and it just blew up in my face."

(end)

…...

(behind blue cabin 6:03pm (51 blocks)

The team was pushing a block. Of coarse.

Lazlo. Was pushing the block with the others. When all of a sudden he trips over Keith's skull Lopez.

"Lopez!" said Keith as he rushed to the skull and picks it up. "are you ok?"

then Keith as the voice of Lopez Said. "I see a bright light. my grandma is in it."

"Lopez no!" said Keith and he looks at Lazlo who had just stood up and dusted him self off and saying 'creep' under his breath. "you."

he attacks Lazlo. but Lazlo just holds up and arm keeping Keith back while he swings his arms. "you brute you brute you vicious brute!" yelled Keith.

"Keith calm down it's just a skull." said Sierra.

Keith turns around and looks at her as if she called him something insulting. Which she might have.

"just a skull." said Keith softly at first. Then a little louder. "just a skull.' and then screaming. "JUST A SKULL! I see what this is you think that just because Lopez is a skull that he's not a person with real human emotion is that it!"

"calm down man that's not what she meant." said Steve.

"dude that's exactly what she meant." said Oscar.

"what?" said Steve.

Oscar pulls in Steve and whispers in his ear. "this is just what we need to win this game!"

"I don't need any of you!" screamed Keith and then he stomps away.

"Keith wait." pleaded Sierra. She almost runs after him but Gerome puts a hand on her shoulder.

"no just let him go." said Gerome.

…...

(confessional)

Keith. Lopez is on his lap with a bandage wrapped around him. "jerks the lot off them they don't respect me or Lopez."

Oscar. "oh ho this is going to be easy."

Steve. "I have a feeling Oscar may not be as nice as he seems."

Billi. One of her eyes is twitching. "did Gerome just put a hand on her shoulder?!" she then shakes her head. She stopped and continued. "no no its fine its fine it doesn't mean anything. Gerome loves me and I know it." she then smiles a forced smile.

(end)

…...

(behind green cabin 6:05pm (96 blocks)

The team was pushing two blocks. Shocker.

Isaac walked up to Miguel who was pushing a block with Duncan and Kurt. "hey we need to talk."

"about what?" asked Miguel.

"Natasha and Tommy." said Isaac.

"we finally going to do something about them?" asked Miguel.

"yup." said Isaac.

"cool need my help?" asked Miguel.

"you know it." said Isaac.

"good what do you need me to do?" asked Miguel.

…...

(behind yellow cabin 6:03pm(60 blocks)

The team had just pushed another block in place and were going for another.

Mitch looked around to make sure no one was looking at him, no one was. He walks up to Greg and says to him. "hey man I need your help."

…...

(behind white cabin 6:04pm (59 blocks)

The team had just pushed another block in place.

Tina wiped her brow and said. "that's it I'm done you losers can finish this by yourselves." with that she walked toward the cabin. But Courtney got in her way.

"what are you doing?" asked Courtney angrily.

"um taking a break." said Tina.

"again?!" said Courtney flabbergasted.

"yeah again." said Tina.

"you need to start pulling your weight around here missy." said Courtney.

"oh yeah, who died and made you queen. " said Tina. And with that the two girls began to argue incoherently.

…...

(behind black cabin 6:05pm(41 blocks)

…...

(confessional)

Christopher. He now has a cast on his leg. "everything did not go as planned."

(end)

…...

Christopher was running through the woods in a panic. he looked over his shoulder and laughed. "I lost them."

Just then he ran into Jimmy and Frank who had ran ahead of him.

"gotcha." said Jimmy with a sadistic grin.

"Please have mercy." begged Christopher.

Jimmy just smiled and said "no."

The camera then changes to a view of the whole island where you hear Christopher's bloodcurdling scream and flock of birds fly off the island as he screamed.

…...

(behind orange cabin 6:02(55 blocks)

The team was working on getting another block in place. Vic however was working on the ramp that circled around the statue. Vic was sitting on one of the rafters trying to stabilize the ramp. But how ever he had place some of the needed tools out of reach. He then noticed Daniel walk past where he was.

"hey Daniel." said Vic in a tone as if he needed something… which he did.

"yeah?" asked Daniel.

"mind handing me those tools." asked Vic.

"okay." said Daniel. He picks up the tools and brought then to Vic. He placed then on one of the rafters where Vic could reach them.

"muchas gracias man." thanked Vic in his unique way.

Daniel left with out saying welcome. As he left he notice one of the rafters was somewhat loose. He looked over to Vic to see if he was looking. He was not. Daniel produced a pocket knife and began working on one of the ropes supporting the rafter. Working quietly and trying to keep out of Vic's sight. Daniel turned around. Vic's back was turned. A few minutes later Daniel had finished cutting and loosening the rope and tested its stability by pressing down on it. It let out a audible groan. Daniel turned to face Vic to see if he heard. He had. Vic looked down at the rafter he was sitting on. He bounced on it and it groaned.

Vic shrugged and said. "you're next."

Daniel sighed in relief. He then check to see if the damage he done was noticeable. It wasn't. he smiled and walked out from beneath the ramp. No one had seen him… no one but Leon.

…...

(confessional)

Daniel. "so far no one believes in my psychic ability so I need to prove it to them by faking it."

Leon. "what game are you playing Daniel?"

(end)

…...

(behind pink cabin 6:06pm (49 blocks)

Kat and Xena were pushing a block and talking.

"yeah I had a few boyfriends but I've never gone all the way if you know what I mean?" said Kat.

"yeah I know what you mean." said Xena.

"what about you? Any guys in your past?" asked Kat.

"no not really. I haven't had any real friends let alone boyfriends before you." said Xena.

"oh.. I'm sorry to hear that." said Kat. She turned her attention to pushing the block for a few seconds before speaking again. "so any guys on your mind?" she asked.

Kat turned to where Xena looked and smiled. "I know what you mean." Xavier had walked past their cabin and both girls were staring at his butt.

Meanwhile Tim and Liz were having another one of their … moments.

"oh you are so full of it!" yelled Tim.

"oh I'm full of it and what are you our lord and savior!" yelled Liz.

"oh oh look who we have here Rosanne Barr." said Tim.

…...

(behind gray cabin 6:09(22 blocks)

Alex was looking around the building site. he then walked up to Bill and Hank. "hey guys where's Ashton?" he asked them.

"I think he's behind the monument." said bill.

"thanks." said Alex. He then walks to the back of the monument and spots Ashton. The pyro was sitting under some of the rafters lighting a stick on fire. "Ashton!"

"bwah!" exclaimed Ashton in surprise. He stood up then dropped the lit stick which lights a part of the ramp on fire.

"Ashton the hell man!" yelled Alex. He rushes towards the fire and stomps on it.

"you scared me." said Ashton.

"what the hell man! You need to be more careful you almost lit the entire ramp on fire!" said Alex in frustration.

Ashton bent over and picked up his lighter. "I'm sorry i.i just like fire." said Ashton as he flicked his lighter on.

…...

(confessional)

Alex. "Ashton has been lighting everything on fire. even things I didn't even know were flammable!"

Ashton. "I don't know why I have to light everything on fire I just…" he flicks his lighter on and lights the wall on fire.

(end)

…...

(back of brown cabin 6:06pm( 72 blocks)

"ugh I don't feel so hot." grunted Marley.

"you don't look very hot." said Oswald with a air of indifference.

"oh no Marley!" yelled Beth.

"Oswald take her to Alan." said Eva.

"why don't you do it." said Oswald trying to get out of work. "your much more muscular than me." Eva just glares at him "ugh fine I'll do it."

"no no." said Marley as she stood back up. "I'm fine I just must of ate to much at lunch. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that pea."

The rest of the team looked at her uneasily and went back to pushing the block.

Wendy looked at Dia and took a deep breath. She then walked over to Dia. "hey Dia listen I'm sorry I tried to bite you i.i.i just get so…"

"it's ok just don't do it again." said Dia and she extended her arm. "friends?"

Wendy looked at her hand and smiled. "friends." and she shook her hand. She then started to sweat and ha seemed to be struggling. she then attempts to bite Dia again but Dia pulls away.

"ah you… you… you psycho." said Dia and she ran away.

"wait Dia I'm sorry." apologized Wendy.

"freak!" screamed Dia and that killed Wendy inside.

…...

(confessional)

Dia. "I feel bad for calling Wendy a freak and isolating her from the team. she just can't go around biting people."

Wendy. "You know what? screw her and screw the rest of them I've tried making friends with them and all they do is judge me so screw them Leon offered me a part in his alliance and I've decided tpo take him up in his offer.

(end)

…...

(behind purple cabin 6:04pm(69 blocks)

Joe was still doing pushups but was about to finish. "ffffifty." he began to stand but Carrie stopped him.

"Why are you stopping?!" yelled Carrie.

"y.y.y. told me to do fifty." Said Joe.

"I meant fifty thousand!" said Carrie.

"what?!" said Joe.

"you hard me! now drop and give me fifty thousand starting at one!" said Carrie.

Joe drops down and begins to redo his push ups.

…...

(10:25pm)

The intercom crackled to life and Chris spoke over it. "and blue team finishes placing them in tenth. Orange and gray team you have five minutes to finish."

…...

(gray cabin(10:25(119 blocks)

"crap we need to hurry." said Alex. "Tyler, Trent, Gidget, Hank you push, Bill, Xavier, Zavier and Cory you pull using the left over rope used to build the ramp and I'll pour water under the block so the ramp doesn't catch fire. oh and Jeff." the camera pans over to Jeff still tied to the tree and a little unhappy about it. "you're fine where you are."

"what about me?" asked Ashton.

Alex walks over to him. "don't touch anything."

…...

(orange cabin 10:25( 119 blocks)

Ginger was pushing the last block along with the rest of her team. "c'mon we can't lose again!"

…...

(confessional)

Ginger. "damn it Leon we should've made a plan for when we lose."

(end)

…...

as they pushed the block up the ramp Daniel glanced down at the raft he tampered with and saw it was about to break. A sly smile grew on his face. he then went into his act. His eyes widened and his face paled. He then took a few steps back and put his hand on his head.

"woah Danny you okay?" asked Jason.

"I. I. I had a vision. the ramp. the ramp is about to break!" said Daniel.

They quickened their pace not wanting to take chances. They inched closer and closer to the top where the block was suppose to go.

.

Then.

.

Then.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The intercom crackled to life and a air horn blared its siren." and that's it! the losers of today's challenge is…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Grey team!" announced Chris. "Orange team your safe for tonight and as for grey team come meet me at the bon fire ceremony."

Orange team cheered for their close call. Then all of a sudden the ramp for their statue fell apart. Leaving them stranded at the top.

"crap." said Jason.

…...

(confessional)

Alex. "I don't believe it! We lost the challenge and I know just who needs to go…"

(end)

…...

The scene changes to the bonfire ceremony a few minutes later.

"team gray that was a close one too bad you lost." said Chris.

Alex just mumbled incoherently.

"anyway, you all know the drill right? If you receive a marshmallow your safe. if you do not you're out of the game for good no come backs like the first season."

"now then lets get on with it. The first tiki totems go to Trent, Gidget, Bill, Zavior and Xavier." announced Chris. he threw each of them their totem.

"Alex, Hank, Cory." he throws them their totem.

Tyler looked worried there were only two totems left and he knew he wasn't getting one.

"and Tyler." Chris threw Tyler his totem and he was very grateful for it.

" Jeff and Ashton this is the final immunity symbol." said Chris. Ashton was worried while Jeff was rather confident. "the final marshmallow goes to…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ashton!" announced Chris and he threw the totem to Ashton who was in shock.

Jeff, flabbergasted stood up. "what!"

…...

(confessional)

Alex. "Ashton is a pyromaniac. But Jeff is still the most harmful thing to this team."

(end)

…...

Jeff was being dragged to the boat of losers by Chef and Scruffy. "I can't believe this you chose the arsonist over me!"

"believe it." said Alex.

"wait!" said a voice. It was Willow she runs up to Jeff and hugs him. "I will avenge you." and she kissed him. much to Jeff's disgust.

Then the intercom crackled to life and Jeff's voice came over it. "what!? Willow is not my girlfriend she is following my orders like a stupid little puppy."

Willow backed away from Jeff stunned. "you. You. you've been tricking me this whole time." she said.

Jeff stepped toward her. "no Willow its not like that."

"I never want to see you again!" cried Willow and she ran off into the woods.

"you heard her." said Chef and he threw Jeff into the boat of losers.

the boat moves away from the dock and Jeff sat down distraught. "I don't believe this all my plans ruined."

"quit your whining arschloch." said Haken.

…...

back at the dock Chris stood there with Chef and Scruffy. Alan then runs onto the dock and stands next to Chris as he did the outro.

"that concludes today's episode of big bad total drama island tune in next time for more drama and more only here on BIG BAD TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" he then notices Alan and smiles. "by the way nice work Alan using a discriminating recording of Jeff while Willow was kissing him a stroke of genius."

"it wasn't me." said Alan.

"but wait only me, Chef and Scruffy are able to get to the microphone. if you didn't do it who did?"

…...

The scene changes to the forest. Willow was still running and crying. She stops and falls to her knees still crying. Someone stood in front of her and she looked up… it was Leon. He had a concerned look on his face.

"poor poor Willow used like a tissue by the vile Jeff." he said.

Willow got up and wiped her eyes. "you heard?"

"I did. I came looking for you after it came over the speaker." said Leon.

"I just, can't believe he used me. I feel so stupid!" said Willow.

"no no no you are not stupid." said Leon he grabs her hand and holds it. "you are smart and beautiful Jeff is a fool not to see this." he then kisses her hand and she blushes.

"thanks. I just wish there was something to salvage from my plans." said Willow.

"perhaps there is." said Leon thoughtfully. "you're plan to get the teams not do challenges as protest is brilliant but I think I have a better idea."

"do tell." said Willow excitedly.

"what if …" started Leon. "we were to play the game regularly?"

"what!" said willow in surprise.

"Hear me out. if we were to play the game and win we would have the million and have the proof that Chris McLean is a monster and send him to jail for the rest of his days." explained Leon.

Willow smiles and hugs him. "oh Leon you're a genius." she then lets go of him embarrassed. "so where do we start?"

"well we'll need to eliminate the other contestants starting with the people on our respective teams." said Leon.

"alright then." said Willow. "who first?"

"well…" said Leon. He then whispered in willows ear and she smiled. She then smiled and hugged him once again. Then went off to her cabin.

Leon just stood there when Willow was out of sight he smiled. Not the soft caring smile he was giving Willow but a dark and devious grin. He pulled out a tape recorder and pushed one of the buttons.

On the tape recorder Jeff's voice spoke up. "like a stupid little puppy."

Leon's grin grew wider. "fille stupide." he said and made his way back to his cabin.

…...

(confessional)

Isaac. "it's time to put my plan into action."

(end)

…...

(inside pink cabin 1:30pm)

Katie was soundly asleep. she then caught the scent of something and woke up.

Meanwhile Ron was sleeping in the other side of the cabin. All of a sudden his spider senses started tingling He sits up. "barbecue!"

…...

The contestants walked out of their cabins still in their pjs and see Miguel and Isaac standing around a brick barbeque. Also with them was a couple of kegs and a table with a tower of plates, forks and knifes.

"I use mesquite because it burns longer and plus it gives the meat a sweet taste." explained Isaac.

"damn you Arizonans know your barbeque." said Miguel with a chuckle.

"what the hell is going on!" said Heather.

"barbecue." said Isaac who was grilling a varieties of meats. Burgers, bratwurst's, ribs steaks whatever you could think of he was grilling it. And it smelled good.

"why?" asked Heather.

Isaac picks up a plastic cup and fills it from a keg marked 'nonalcoholic'. "call it a truce." said Isaac and he hands her the cup. "want some?"

Heather looked hesitant. "how can we be sure your not just trying to keep us up all night and get us drunk so were not 100 percent tomorrow."

"well." started Isaac. "you cant get drunk off this stuff since its as you can see nonalcoholic." said Isaac as he motioned to the keg. "plus as you can see my team is also out here. Meaning whatever happens to you happens to them. Why would I sabotage my own team?"

Heather was still hesitant but gave in. "well it's against my instincts but ok." she then grabs the cup and grabs a plate a knife and fork and walks up to the barbeque pit to grab some meat.

Isaac filled another cup up and said "who wants some?"

Willow was furious. Here Isaac was grilling poor defenseless animals for a 'truce'. oh how mad she was. And she would have strangled him to if not had been for Leon.

Leon noticed her and saw how angry she was. She walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He looked into her eyes and said. "I know how you must feel right now. But if you let these feelings control you it may jeopardize the plan."

Willow gave in and blushed. "your right." she said with a sigh. "just promise me Isaac is next to go."

"I promise." said Leon grinning deviously on the inside.

…...

(1:40am)

R.J. was watching all the contestants mingle with each other. She then turned her attention to Tommy who was in a conversation with Duncan, D.J., Geoff, Emerald, Bridgette, Gwen and Natasha. With Tommy listening of coarse. But Natasha was not actually talking to Tommy. She was just glancing and blushing at him. R.J. then glanced at Isaac who was barbequing with Miguel and walked up to them.

"hey R.J. need something?" asked Isaac.

"yeah. I thought this was suppose to get Tommy and Natasha together?" asked R.J.

"just watch." said Isaac.

Isaac walked over to a crate with the word bbq meats on it and looked inside. "oh crap Tommy Natasha!" called Isaac.

Natasha and Tommy walked over to Isaac. "yes Isaac?" said Natasha.

"I need your help we've run out of meat." said Isaac. "can you two sneak over to the mess hall and get some more?"

"why cant Miguel or Kurt do it?" asked Natasha.

"I would ask them but Miguel is helping me fry what meat we have left over." said Isaac. "And as for Kurt." he glances over to Kurt. "he's kind of the life of the party."

Natasha and Tommy turn to where Isaac was looking and saw Kurt juggling a oil drum, a boulder, a shark and Joe who seemed frightened and enjoying himself at the same time.

Natasha looked over to Tommy and blushed. "okay but what if Chef catches us?" asked Natasha nervously.

"Don't worry I have a feeling he won't." said Isaac.

…...

(11:45pm. behind the mess hall)

Tommy and Natasha ran out of the woods and up to the back wall of the mess hall under a window. Natasha stepped on a stick and it broke with a snap. Tommy placed a finger over his mouth to hush her and then opens the window.

Tommy helped Natasha climb into the window (looking away so he doesn't see up her skirt) then climbs in himself. once they were in the kitchen they quietly opened the meat freezer door. But to their disappointment there was none left.

"how did Isaac get any in the first place?" asked Natasha.

Her thoughts were interrupted however as they heard the door knob turn. Tommy looked to his right and saw the pantry. He grabbed Natasha's hand and lead her in it hoping whoever came in didn't need to look in it. The door opens and Chef walks in carrying a crate on his shoulder. he then looks around and sniffs the air. He then let out a low growl. He drops the crate on the floor causing Natasha to gasp. Tommy quickly covers her mouth. Chef grumbles to himself walks out of the kitchen. Natasha sighs as Tommy moves his hand. They walk out of the pantry and look at the crate chef dropped. On the crate in big black letters was BARBECUE MEATS. They both smile and exit the window with the crate while chef watched them through the window in the dining room.

…...

(Confessional)

Chef. "Yeah so I started an illegal alliance with Isaac. you know to help him get those redheads together. promised me three fourths of the prize money if he won. so heh I ain't complaining."

(end)

…...

Natasha and Tommy returned to the party with the crate. Isaac was behind the barbeque, he looked up from the barbeque and smiled.

"alright you guys thank you so much. you guys make a good team." said Isaac cheerfully. Tommy and Natasha blush at Isaacs complement and walk away together. Isaac then takes the meat from the crate Tommy and Natasha brought. And puts it in the original crate which is in reality is still full.

R.J. who watched the whole thing smiled and walked up to Isaac. "was that your plan?"

"Yup." said Isaac still packing the meat.

"so this whole thing was a way to get Natasha and Tommy together?" asked R.J.

"well that and it's nice to get people together for a barbecue." said Isaac and he pointed to the other campers. campers from different teams are talking to each other.

R.J. smiled. "you're a good guy Isaac." and she pats his back and walks away.

Isaac continued to pack the meat. when someone from behind started clapping slowly. "well done." said the mysterious some one. Isaac turned to see who it was. It was Leon.

"well done. setting this whole thing up to get people together for one night well done indeed." said Leon with his usual grin.

"aren't you that Leon dude?" asked Isaac.

Leon stops clapping. "indeed I am and I suppose you are Isaac correct?" asked Leon.

"correct." said Isaac with a hint of indifference. Something seemed wrong with Leon but Isaac wasn't one to judge people.

"well Isaac you will be a most worthy rival." said Leon. And he walked away. Isaac just shrugged and went back to work.

Dawn having had seen all this walks up to Isaac blushing. "I see you met Leon."

"yeah." said Isaac half-mindedly.

"he is a very evil man. I can see it in his aura." said Dawn.

"huh?" said Isaac in confusion.

"listen I need your help Leon has to be stopped." said Dawn suddenly. "so far he has already gotten someone voted off and has half of the contestants in his alliance."

"um." said Isaac. "okay."

"thank you." said Dawn and she hugs Isaac making him blush. Emerald saw this and was crushed.

…...

(confessional)

Emerald. "I cant believe that Dawn was hitting on Isaac. She…. I have to get her eliminated."

(end)

…...

Gerome was talking to blainley when Billi walked up to him with an angry look on her face. but then forces herself to smile.

"hey babe." said Billi and she kisses him "what are you guys talking about?"

"just some… how you say smack talk about our ex's." said Gerome.

"oh so I see." said Billi.

…...

(confessional)

Billi. "he was talking about me wasn't he! That asshole and to think I trusted him well that does it no more ms nice girl!"

(end)

…...

(end of chapter)

…...

(votes)

Tyler. "I would've voted for myself but after what I heard about Jeff. No way." (Jeff)

Trent. "you are just one messed up guy." (Jeff)

Gidget. "I wanted to vote for Alex because he is such a twip but after what Jeff did. Alex can wait." (Jeff)

Jeff. "if my team is smart then they will vote for Ashton like I am." (Ashton)

Bill. "dude… just dude." (Jeff)

Ashton. "oh god I'm screwed I shouldn't have come here. I need to save myself." (Jeff)

Zavier. "that little bugger better shape up." (Jeff)

Xavier. "you are absolute rubbish." (Jeff)

Alex. "you're despicable." (Jeff)

Hank. "that Jeff is a jerk… why does it feel like this is the most important thing I did all day?" (Jeff)

Cory. "Jeff you are simply unfabulous." (Jeff)

Jeff: 10

Ashton: 1

…...

Next time see our 130 contestants compete in a challenge to see who can be the least annoyed! Next time!

…...

(note from the author)

I had an ludicrous idea to post my original characters audition tape and reference sheet after their elimination. I don't know why so don't ask me.

Name. Jefferson H. Thomas.

Stereotype. The hippie?

Age. 19.

Birth date. 4/14/?

Gender. Male.

Race. Canadian.

Physical description. Thin.

Height. 6"4

Weight. 133.

Hair. Long brown hair.

Eyes. Green.

Tattoo, scars, piercing etc. goatee. blue green peace sign necklace.

Outfit. Shirtless. Olive cargo shorts.

Swimwear. Normal cloths.

Formal. None.

Sleepwear. Normal cloths.

Sexuality. Straight.

Religion. Mix Apache/Cherokee/Inuit.

Hometown. Morden, Manitoba Canada.

Family. ?

Personality. Unlike stereotypical hippies he is very refined. Although he still doesn't shower. He tends to get angry when things don't go his way.

Likes. Getting what he wants.

Dislikes. not getting what he wants and crimes against nature.

Fear. Fire.

Hobbies. Walking through the woods.

Skill. Acting.

Weakness. Nature.

Back story. All that is known is that he ran away from home when he decided his parents weren't 'environmentally friendly'.

Reason for joining. Take down Chris.

Notes.

Jeff first appeared in the first version of bbtdi under the name Harry (a reference to how stereotypical hippies are hairy) he actually made it farther in the first version than in this one. he originally was placed 9th. Which is impressive considering there were 52 contestants.

Jeff also went through some personality changes between these versions in the first version he was a stereotypical hippie as well as in the second version.

In the third version however he had a drastic change in personality becoming this refined and proper fellow who was nothing like a hippie other than his love for nature.

The fourth and current version is a mix between his two past personalities. He acts like a hippie but really he was very refined.

…...

(Jeff's audition tape)

the camera turns on pointed at the forest floor as Jeff runs. You can see his feet and can hear dogs barking in the background along with other anonymous voices yelling 'where is he?'. Jeff was breathing heavily as he ran. He then stops and turns the camera around so that way it was facing him.

"ok they won't find me here for a while. Any way I'm Jeff I want to join bbtdi so I can take down chri.. I mean so I can win the million." said Jeff.

"get him blu!" yelled a random voice as the dogs barking got closer.

"aw crap. I guess I should mention that I've been stealing from campsites around the area and this camera I guess was the last straw." said Jeff.

"there he is!" yelled another voice.

"get 'im!" yelled another.

"crap!" yelled Jeff as he took of running again.

(video ends)

…...

(explanation)

Jeff was an… interesting character. His main purpose was to seem like a major character when he was not. And I hope he did a fine job at that. Personally I did not like writing for him because he was just so difficult to write.

…...

(teams)

Red.

Heather.

Alejandro.

Cameron.

Sapphire. The bitch.

Willow. Animal rights activist.

Hugo. Mellowed out dude.

Matt. The jerk.

Collette. Gym girl.

.

Lightning.

Blue.

Billie. The jealous girlfriend.

Gerome. The weird foreigner.

Ezekiel

Sierra

Blainely.

Charlie. Hyper guy

Steve. The nice guy.

Oscar. The controller

Pete. The movie buff

Keith. The weirdo.

Lazlo. The jersey boy.

Green.

Duncan.

Noah.

Justin.

Isaac. Mr. perfect.

Miguel. The muscle.

Ben. The narcoleptic.

Kurt. The epic

R.J. the tomboy.

Emerald. Total drama spy

Natasha. Swedish girl.

Tommy. Silent guy.

Yellow.

Mitch. The athlete.

Greg. The silent Latino mechanic.

Lindsay.

Dawn.

Albert. The chef.

Gilbert. The deaf guy.

Hector. The Goth guy.

Dakota.

Laura. The annoying girl.

Will. The larper.

Alice. The acrobat.

White.

Gwen.

Courtney.

Lewis. The sexist.

Scott.

Nikolas. The Italian Mafioso.

Josh. The conspiracy theorist.

g-man. The gangster.

Hyde. The boy with a secret.

Tina. The Hawaiian girl.

Samson. The computer nerd.

Carlos. The gay guy.

Black.

Izzy.

Bridgette.

Geoff.

Crystal. Rich girl

Christopher. Over the top Christian.

Frank. The biker.

Jimmy. The bully.

Dominic. Punk rocker.

Sven. Lazy guy.

Julie. The cowgirl.

Sam.

Orange.

Cody.

Owen.

Yuki. Japanese tourist.

Daniel. The TV psychic.

Elisa. The cheerleader.

Jason. The prankster.

Vic. Mellowed out rocker.

Anne Maria.

Leon. The French antagonist.

Ginger. Controller girl

Pink.

Katie.

Sadie.

Zach. The know it all.

Gregory. The poet.

Kat. Artist girl.

Xena. quiet girl.

Ron. Blue collar guy.

Delilah. The French girl.

Tim. the male twin.

Liz. The female twin.

Flora. The nervous eater.

Gray.

Tyler.

Trent.

Gidget. Girl who lives in her swimsuit.

Bill. Cool skater dude.

Ashton. The pyro.

Zavier. The brit.

Xavier. The other brit.

Alex. The soccer team captain.

Hank. Small fry.

Cory. the male model.

Brown.

Eva.

Beth.

Todd. The napoleon dynamite.

Bud. The sneak.

Ashley. Female twin 1.

Amanda. Female twin 2.

Wendy. Crazy witch girl.

Oswald. The scam artist.

Marley. The anorexic girl.

Erica. The sarcastic chick.

Dia. The follower.

Purple.

Harold.

Leshawna.

Joe. The panophobic

Patrick. Creepy stalker guy.

Reginald. The sports fan

Walter. Nerdy kid.

Ulrich. Surfer dude

Richard. Rich kid.

Jessica. Fabulous girl.

Carrie. Angry girl.

Sid. Beach bum.

Polka dot.

D.J.

Zoey.

Adam. The cowboy.

Dean. Disco fan.

Quincy. Genuine psychic.

Vince. The easily annoyed.

B.

Mike.

Isa. Punk rock girl.

Bianca. Kind girl

Monique. Streets girl

(employees)

Alan. The skirmish medic/ apprentice chef.

Scruffy. The mysterious janitor.

Bennett. The mentally disturbed D.J.

Haken. Boat of losers captain.

Jake. The womanizing intern.

Vanessa. The only intern that does a f***ing thing.

Alyx. The sleepy intern.

Eli. The black panther intern.

Arthur. The animal lover/aftermath commentator.

(idols)

Tdi cast. Immunity plus a extra vote. (22 total)

Tdwt cast. Extra vote. (3 total)

Tdri cast. Immunity. (13 total)

Chris. Immunity plus a second effect.

Chef. A good meal cooked by chef.

Scruffy. Advantage in a challenge.

Alan. Idol head hint.

Bennett. Switch immunity.

Haken. The sole vote.

Jake. Extra vote.

Vanessa. Minus one vote from yourself.

Alyx. Choose whose vote doesn't count.

Eli. Switch vote.

(eliminated)

1rst. Staci: the compulsive liar.

2. Jeff: the hippie?

(authors note)

I finally finished rewriting this chapter it took me a good while too. And I am happy to say this is the last chapter I need to rewrite for BBTDI. I'll take a break from writing this story to finish rewriting TDM and pokemon peridot. But anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this I know it's a lot of word so see yah next time.

Justagamer1.


	4. Chapter 4

(a note from the author)

Wooooooooooooooooooo. Finally a new chapter. For those of you who don't know, the first three chapters of BBTDI have been rewritten. So this is the first real chapter I've written in about 5 months. (almost half a year holy crap.)

Also it may seem that things are going a little fast in this story (relationships like Jeff/Willow and Gerome/Billi starting in the second and third chapter) but trust me the story is going at the pace of a snail.

Also since I released the new BBTDI employees they haven't been shown very often so I had written a little side story starring them in this chapter. Enjoy!

One last thing. You may notice my grammar is lacking… that's because English isn't my first language. Sorry.

…...

**Disclaimer**. I do not own the total drama series or any of the characters. Why do you assume that I do?

**Warning**. This episode includes occasional explicit language, some minor sexual references, and some other offensive stuff including a sexist pig (not Ezekiel.) a mention of erotic fan-fic and more. Enjoy.

**Pairings**. Duncan/Gwen. Alejandro/Heather. Bridgette/Geoff. Dakota/Sam. Izzy/Owen. Lindsay/Tyler. Mike/Zoey, Billi/Gerome. And the rest are a secret for now.

…...

Episode 4: What goes on under the dome.

…...

The episode opens on Chris who was standing on the dock of shame.

"last time on Big bad total drama island!"

"some friendships, some alliances and some enemies were made during a job… err I mean a challenge to make a giant stone statue of our favorite T.V. host. Me.

"Jeff and Willow also made total drama headlines as the fastest couple to hook up and break up. Our two nature lovers planned on hooking up in order to screw over myself. The plan failed of coarse when Jeff, high in self confidence accidentally revealed he was just using Willow to get to me.

"harsh much.

"well Jeff got a whole lot of karmic pay back when he became the second person to be voted off.

"and to make matters worse for Jeff, someone snuck into the room where we make the announcments and played a recording of Jeff revealing his plan to his teammates.

"distraught Willow ran off into the forest, where she was found by our local scheming Frenchmen Leon, where he asked Willow into his ever growing alliance. It also later turned out that in fact Leon was the one who played the tape.

"man that Willow chick just cant catch a break.

"will Willow smart up, will Leon's alliance prevail and what ever happened to our interns? Seriously! Find out right here right now on BIG BAD TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

…...

Theme song.

…...

The sun was shining, the birds were singing everything was at peace.

"ARRGGGH!"

Hell that didn't last long, did it?

Over at red cabin tensions were high ever since yesterdays challenge.

"YOU MORON!"

"YOU SLUT!"

"YOU STUPID BLONDE BIMBO!"

"I'M NOT BLONDE STUPID BITCH!"

Jo, Cameron and Lightning were sitting on the cabins banister with their hands over their ears.

Collette stormed out of the cabin with her hands over her ears as well. She then yelled. "I cant take their yelling any more, I'm going for a jog!" and she jogged off.

"smart plan." muttered Jo and she jogged off with her.

"sha zow their mad." piped up Lightning.

"no kidding." said Alehandro as he and Brick exited the cabin both with their hands over their ears.

"what are Heather and Sapphire fighting about this time?" asked Brick.

"search me." said Cameron with a shrug.

Matt and Hugo then walk out of the cabin also with their hands covering their ears.

"ugh why wont they just shut it!" groaned Matt.

…...

Confessional: one big happy family…

Hugo. "apparently my teammates don't get along with each other, Sapphire and Heather argue all the time, Collette and Jo have a rivalry and admittedly me and Matt aren't very good friends.

Matt. " Jesus H. Christ those broads can yammer, thank god I'm a dude and not one of those fairies that yammers on about wimpy ass stuff like emotions."

Heather. " that bitch Sapphire has got to go; I cannot stand her anymore, if we lose the next challenge she is so out of here.

Sapphire. "that washed up queen bee needs to watch herself because she could very well be the next one voted off."

Alehandro. "me and Heather need to find away to survive this game. Obviously it makes it harder to do that when she starts fighting with Sapphire every 5 seconds."

…...

Somewhere in the middle of the woods Willow was sitting in the spot where her and Jeff had their first meeting. She was on the verge of tears. Jeff had been using her (even if it didn't last long) as a extensible pawn in his plan against Chris. She then put her hands over her face and cried.

…...

Confessional: these comments seem to be off and on don't they?

Willow. *sigh* "I cant believe that in the first two days I've been here I was lead into an alliance with a guy who made me believe we were dating. Oh well at least now I joined up with Leon, and he is definitely different from Jeff."

…...

(blue cabin)

Gerome was standing on the porch leaning over the rail looking up at the sky just enjoying the outside. When suddenly someone from behind wrapped their arms around his waist and then kissed him on the neck.

"hey handsome." said Billi straining to smile.

"hello beautiful." said Gerome smiling at his girlfriend.

"whatcha doin'?" asked Billi attempting to be playfull.

"oh nothing." said Gerome. He notices her smile and asks. "is something wrong?"

"what!? No not at all, your silly." said Billi in self defense.

"okay." said Gerome defeated. He turned his attention back to sky.

Billi glared at him, yesterday she had loved him but now she hated him. She was so sure he was cheating on her, and she knew with who.

Blaineley walked out of the cabin and waved at Gerome, he waved back infuriating Billi.

…...

Confessional. Quick question. Who sang the rock song lunatic bitch?

Billi. "that son of a bitch is cheating on me! I thought I could trust him! There are no decent men in the world.

Blaineley. "Gerome's the only person I can stand on this team, the only thing I don't like about him is his new girlfriend.

…...

Blaineley walked off the cabins steps and went for a walk… to the confessional. Charlie spotted her and ran up to her and handed her a bouquet.

"blaineleyyouaresublimitytheentireworldrunsonyourb eautyIcannolongersleepatnightIlieawakethinkingofyo BlaneleyIloveyou." said Charlie.

Blaineley just groaned and walked away leaving behind a crest fallen Charlie.

…...

Confessional. … What the hell did he say.

Charlie. "IblewitIblewitIblewitIblewitIblewitIblewit….."

Blaineley. "ugh I cant stand Charlie and that noise he makes."

…...

Oscar and Steve were somewhere in the middle of the woods, discussing an important subject .

"we need more alliance members." said Oscar.

"ooh more friends." said Steve. "who should we ask."

"well." said Oscar. "how about Pete and Keith."

"why them?" asked Steve.

"because my friend, they would join us in a heart beat." explained Oscar. "you see their both cannon fodder. Pete is a lazy unathletic nerd."

"hey that's not nice." said Steve.

"right sorry." said Oscar in annoyance "but anyway Pete is likely to be voted off for his… unathletisism. And Keith… well since yesterday he's been a bit antisocial and none of the others like him."

"okay." said Steve. "but I just don't feel comfortable using people."

"using them." said Oscar in fake surprise. "oh no no no. were not using them, were just um keeping them safe from elimination."

"oh. *whew*" said Steve. "I thought for a second there that you were going to start using people as part of some sick game. Silly huh?"

"yeah silly." said Oscar with a devilish grin.

…...

Confessional: yeah like he would do that….

Oscar. *ha ha ha* "man what a tool."

Steve. "I have a bad feeling about this."

…...

Meanwhile Pete and Keith were sitting on a stump in the woods, Keith was wrapping a bandage around 'Lopez' while Pete watched him.

"it's okay Lopez we'll get you ship shape in no time." said Keith. "that mean ol' Lazlo wont hurt you no more."

"yeah that Lazlo's a jerk." said Pete. "I cant believe he tried to use Lopez as a football."

"yeah he's a jerk with a capital jackass!" said Keith.

"oh I am, am I?" said Lazlo as he walked up to the two boys. He grabbed Keith and put him in a head lock.

"run Pete!" yelled Keith. Pete grabbed Lopez and ran off.

Lazlo slammed Keith into the ground and pinned him down. "now to teach you a lesson you little freak."

…...

Confessional: Dear America, Please sell New Jersey. We know you need the money more than we need New Jersey. Sincerely. A concerned outhouse.

Keith. (with a couple of bruises and a black eye) "I'm used to people like Lazlo calling me freak and beating me up. Its become part of my daily routine back home."

Lazlo. "hah that freak is such a wuss!"

Pete. "man that Lazlo's a bigger jerk than Billy from the bullies from the future trilogy.

…...

Meanwhile Ezekiel was sitting on the dock of shame resting his chin in his hands, sulking. Here he was back in the place were everybody hated him. "_Why did I sign up for this?"_ he thought to himself. He wished his team had lost last night, he knew if they did they would vote him off and he would at least be able to go to the playa. He sighed and looked toward the horizon.

…...

(green cabin)

Noah sat at his bed and was reading _Gulliver's travels. _he glanced over to Isaacs bunk and saw Isaac fast asleep. Last night after the party Isaac had stayed up to clean up after everyone. Noah closed his book and set it down, he walked out of the cabin and spotted Tommy and Natasha sitting on the porch together. Natasha had her head on Tommy's shoulder.

"_they've been talking all night." _thought Noah.

Natasha squirmed and muttered something that sounded like 'bekväm' **[1] **to Noah. He realized when he walked in front of them that they were asleep. Noah chuckled and walked off.

A few seconds later Natasha yawned and opened her eyes. She saw that she was clinging to Tommy and let go. She stood up and quickly but quietly walked into the girls side of the cabin.

Tommy opened one of his eyes and smiled.

…...

Confessional: young love.

Noah. "I have to say I respect Isaac. He wore himself out last night trying to get everyone together. He's a good guy."

Natasha. (blushing) "oh that was stupid, what if he woke up… but he was so comfy…"

Tommy. (he just shrugs and smiles)

…...

(yellow cabin, girls side)

Lindsay was talking to Dawn, Dakota and Laura. Calling Dawn Donna, Dakota Dora and ironically Laura Lindsay.

"so I asked the lady behind the counter if she could bring me some Madeline D'Arcy's ruby maroon 5 and she brings me Madeline D'Arcy's ruby maroon 3!" said Lindsay.

"OMG you poor thing!" said Laura.

Dakota just rolled her eyes and Dawn didn't react as she was meditating.

"I know right?!" said Lindsay.

Alice then barged into the cabin. "are you hens still cackling?!"

"hens?" asked Lindsay and she looked around the cabin. "I hope not Tyler's afraid of them."

"wow the only name she remembers." said Alice as she rolled her eyes. "now come on we need to get moving! The next challenge is going to start any minute."

"shouldn't we like have breakfast first." asked Laura.

"no time." said Alice. "we failed our last few challenges because we were lazy."

"but we won those challenges." said Lindsay.

"yeah but it wasn't first place." said Alice. "and you know the old saying. If you aren't first your last."

Pete popped his head in. "isn't that from Talladega nights. The ballad of Ricky Bobby?"

Lindsay screamed and threw a pillow at Pete causing him to fall.

Alice rolled her eyes. "well anyway we need to prepare for the next challenge, first we need to have a nice swift jog through the woods. Will, Mitch and Greg already went so we need to catch up with them.

"NOW GET A MOVE ON!" Laura, Lindsay and Dakota ran out of the cabin carefull not to trip over Albert and Gilbert who were sitting on the front steps, or trip over Pete who was laying on the ground covering his nose.

Alice smiled as she watched the girls jog, she turned to her left and saw Dawn still sitting there meditating. Alice scowled at the moonchild and began to shake her.

"didn't you hear me freaky girl get a move on!" said Alice. Dawn didn't react to this making her more angry. "I said get a move on!" she yelled and slapped Dawn.

Meanwhile outside Albert and Gilbert were talking (well Albert was talking Gilbert was nodding his head) when Alice flew out of the cabin and landed on Hector who was walking up the steps.

Hector sighed. "of coarse."

Alice stood up, pushing Hectors face into the mud. She looked at the cabin, scowled and yelled. "I'll get you for that!" she looked over at Albert and Gilbert who had shocked expressions on their face. "what are you two looking at?! Get to jogging."

Albert and Gilbert jogged off, Alice just stood there scowling at the remaining members of her team and shook her head.

…...

Confessional: cranky ain't she?

Alice. "I cant believe Chris left me on a team of losers!"

Laura. "I don't like that Alice girl much, she's kind of mean plus she has like really bad hair and bad b.o. and…" (the video cut out)

Lindsay. "Alice is like so rude I didn't even get to finish my story."

Albert. "oh man this is good Alice is getting under everyone's skin, Laura's annoying as hell and Hectors an annoying emo. Me and Gilbert are safe."

Dawn. "I think there is someone on this island who understands the predicament as much as I do. But who?"

…...

(white cabin)

Lewis was sitting on the railing. Courtney walked out of the cabin.

"hey you women better do your share today." jeered Lewis.

"what did you say!" said Courtney.

"I said you women better pull your weight today." said Lewis then he rolled his eyes. "man you women are useless and deaf."

Courtney growled at Lewis, Lewis didn't even bat an eye. Courtney went stomping off, Lewis just shrugged.

…...

Confessional: what a pig.

Lewis. "man you'd think they'd embrace their short comings."

Courtney. "that sexist, insensitive, pig headed, lard ass!"

…...

(black cabin)

Sam was in the boys side playing a game on the n64 starring a certain bear and bird duo, when Jimmy and Frank walked in through the door, Jimmy was smiling wickedly. Sam looked at them and gulped.

Jimmy cracked his knuckles. "don't think I haven't forgotten what you said yesterday." he then grabbed Sam by his arm and Frank grabbed his other..

"wait no I'm in the engine room!" yelled Sam as he was dragged out of the cabin.

…...

Confessional: that engine room haunts me to this day. *shivers*

Sam. "something tells me I'm not on Jimmy's good side."

Jimmy. "that'll teach the nerd to tarnish the good name of modern warfare."

Frank. "man Jimmy's a sociopath."

…...

Somewhere in the middle of the woods Leon was looking high and low for the idol heads. He looked under rocks and in logs, he looked in tree's and in bushes, everywhere. He sat down on a stump and surveyed the forest. Not one idol head in sight.

…...

Confessional: now with the chef idol head hidden on the top shelf.

Leon. "where in hell are these things?!"

…...

(pink cabin)

Flora was sitting on the steps, she looked down at her stomach and sighed. She then looked up and saw Cory walk by.

Cory waved at Flora and she waved back, she smiled and blushed.

…...

Confessional: these things get shorter and shorter.

Flora. "I have such a crush on Cory, he's so smexy. Plus he's nice to me." *she looks down at her stomach and sighs* "if only he felt the same way."

Cory. "from what I know of Flora she has a serious lack of self confidence. This seems to come from her weight problem. She needs to realize that outer beauty has nothing against inner beauty."

…...

(gray team)

the team was lined up in front of the cabin again, Alex was standing in front of the.

"okay team." said Alex. "we may have lost yesterdays challenge but that doesn't mean we should give up. So what we lost one of our members."

"good riddance." said Gidget.

"anyways." said Alex. "we need to do our best and you'll see, this team will make it to the finals."

Tyler cheered while Gidget just rolled her eyes.

…...

Confessional: *sniff* how inspirational.

Gidget. "ugh Alex and his little speeches are so annoying."

…...

(brown cabin)

Eva was outside the cabin doing her morning exercises. She was trying not to blow up, which was a hard thing to do, Erica always had a witty response for every conversation, Dia was a push over, Bud was a little twerp, Ashley and Amanda were a Sadie and Katie 2.0, Wendy was trying to bite people, Marley was refusing to eat the food afraid it would make her fat (although Eva couldn't blame her as the food was terrible) and Oswald, he was the worst.

Suddenly someone rammed into her, she didn't budge but the person who ran into her was knocked down on their ass.

"ouch your built like a wall." said Todd as he rubbed his nose.

"and don't you forget it." said Eva. She glanced at a bag of potato chips Todd had dropped and picked them up. She looked back at Todd, Todd gulped. "explain yourself."

"Oswald's not feeling well." said Todd.

Eva quirked her uni brow. "Oswald's sick and you got him chips?"

"well it was his idea." said Todd.

"oh it was, was it." said Eva. She then crushed the bag in her fist and walked into the boys side of the cabin.

Oswald was laying in his bunk, he glanced at Eva and smiled. "Eva! Darling, how nice to see you. Please have a seat."

"what the hell do you think you're doing!?" screamed Eva.

"why Eva I have no idea what you mean." said Oswald innocently.

Eva grabbed him by his collar and slammed him into the wall. "you know what I mean!"

"Eva stop!" yelled a voice from outside. Eva turned and saw Beth in the doorway. "put him down." said Beth.

"he's been using Todd to…"

"Eva no matter what he did, there is no reason to resort to violence." said Beth.

Eva muttered something then let go of Oswald. She then stomped out of the cabin muttering. Oswald stood up trying to hid a smile.

…...

Confessional: (enter snappy comment here)

Eva. "that Oswald's going to be this teams down fall you just wait and see, he's going to cause more trouble than Heather did."

Oswald. "haha this is too easy!"

Beth. "I know Oswald's been scamming most of the others, but Eva really needs to calm down. She really doesn't need to worry it's obvious that Oswald's going to be the first one voted off this team. Were not stupid, we don't want another Heather running around here."

…...

(purple cabin)

"YOU LAZY CONSIDED…"

"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE A FASSION SENSE!"

No you read correctly were not back at red cabin. Carrie and Jessica were in the middle of a little scream-fest. The subject was that Jessica was not participating in last challenge.

"this isn't a fashion show you brat!" yelled Carrie.

"well obviously. If it was you'd get last place." yelled Jessica.

The rest of purple team was sitting on the porch watching the quarrel and covering their ears.

…...

Confessional: WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING!1!

Carrie. "that conceded, shallow, fashion obsessed….."

Jessica. "…disgusting, B.O. factory, butch…."

Leshawana. "ooo those white girls can scream."

Richard. "Jessica should have just done what I did and worked for a few seconds then sneak off to the bathroom."

…...

(polka dot)

D.J. was sitting on his bunk feeding bunny. The only other people in the cabin with him was Dean and Vince. Dean was dancing much to Vince's annoyance.

"would you cut out that crap!" said Vince.

Dean stopped dancing and Scowled at Vince. "this is not crap!"

D.J. seemed to hide behind bunny as the two boys began to argue.

"the disco genre only sold 90 total records, that is the definition of crap." said Vince.

The boys continued to argue, D.J. and bunny decided it was safer under the covers.

…...

Confessional: Even Toby Keith sold more albums.

Vince. "ugh that Dean just gets under my skin."

Dean. "Vince is decidedly un-groovy."

D.J. " Vince doesn't seem like a very tolerant person."

…...

The intercom cackled to life and Chris's spoke up. "attention victims. Err I mean campers it is 10:30am. it's time for your next challenge. Meet me at the bonfire ceremony."

…...

The 130 contestants gathered at the bonfire ceremony, notably there were now 130 total chairs and stumps. Chris stood in front of them smiling his gleaming smile. Alyx, Vanessa, Jake and Eli were standing next to him holding some tools.

"welcome campers to the third challenge of the season!"

"oh god were going to redo the awake-athon aren't we?" grumbled Gwen.

"no that's tomorrows challenge." stated Chris.

"you're kidding right?" asked Gwen.

"maybe." said Chris and he laughed. "no, today's challenge is this." he pulled out a walkie talkie and extended the antenna then spoke into it.

"breaker one nine breaker one nine this is pretty boy calling sgt hatchet, do you read me?"

Chefs spoke up. "breaker one nine breaker one nine this is sgt hatchet, I read you loud and clear."

"good it's time to drop the DOME OF ANNOYANCE." said Chris.

"… Chris I thought we agreed not to call it that." said Chef.

"oh just drop the dome." said Chris.

The sound of a helicopter filled the air.

"it's the RCMP!" screamed Izzy. And she hid behind Owen.

A large helicopter with a glass dome attached to the bottom flew over the contestants. It dropped the dome over the contestants trapping them.

The interns rushed over to the dome and bolted it to the ground. To what I don't know.

Chris walked into the dome through the door that was in the front. "welcome to the DOME OF ANNOYANCE!"

"THE WALLS!" screamed Joe. "THE WALLS ARE CLOSING IN ON ME!" he ran past Chris and out the door.

"okay." said Chris.

"Chris what are you doing!" said Courtney. "you cant trap us in here."

"relax, you can leave anytime you want." "said Chris. Everyone then headed for the door. "if you want you team to lose." everyone groaned and went back to the center of the dome.

"the rules for today's challenge are simple, you have to stay in this dome until 7:30pm. Like I said you can leave anytime you like, but it may cost your team the win, once you leave the dome you can come back. Whichever team has the least amount of members loses. See you in a couple of hours."

Chris walked out of the dome and closed the door behind him. Eli sat down in a chair next to the door and began to read an issue of ebony magazine.

…...

Confessional: This wont end well.

Gwen. "so lame."

Carrie. "I cant believe that idiot Joe quit the challenge before it began. He is so the next one out."

Courtney. "great now I'm stuck with that lard ass Lewis, he's worse than Ezekiel."

…...

10:37am.

Heather and Sapphire were sitting down facing each other. They were giving each other the death stare. Alehandro was sitting next to Heather and had his arm around her waist, he was not very happy with the two girls.

"stop staring at me." said Heather.

"stop staring at **ME**." said Sapphire.

"girls your staring at each other."

"stay out of this!" said the two girls in unison. Alehandro sighed and slumped back.

…...

Confessional: touchy touchy touchy.

Heather. "that Sapphire is a.. a.. AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Sapphire. "that Heather is a ****** ***** bitch with ******* ******* *** and a large ****** **** burlap ********* ** * ********* ********* tortoise and a donkey with a ******** ****** ******* *** ***** nine ******************************* ************************ and I also don't like her."

…...

Jo and Collette were sitting on the ground moping.

"I cant believe that these first few challenges have been so ….. Non….. Physical." said Jo.

"I don't know." said Cameron. "the last one we had was pretty strenuous."

Jo scowled at Cameron, she scooped up some dirt from the ground and threw it in his eye. Cameron cried in pain and ran out of the dome, well he ran into a wall first then he ran out of the dome.

"oh great going." said Collette. "you might have just cost us the challenge!"

"you know what I don't need to take this." said Jo then stomped out of Dome.

"pft wimp." said Collette.

…...

Confessional: Avoiding unnecessary violence. Totally wimpy.

Jo. "I am going to kill her."

Collette. "that Jo thinks she's so tough, if she's so tough how come she didn't win Revenge of the island?"

…...

Blaineley was sitting on one of the stumps filing her nails, at the other side of the dome Charlie was watching her. He was trying to figure out a way to make up for earlier. He decided to apologize for his being forward. He took in a deep breath and walked over to her.

"helloblaineleyiknowimusthavecomeofftoostrongearli erbutidliketomakeituptoyouhowaboutwegoonadateiknow wereprettylimitedonthisislandbut…"

Blaineley groaned and stood up. She then walked out of the dome. Charlie stood there and sighed.

…...

Confessional. Is anyone translating what Charlie's saying or are you just skipping over them?

Charlie. *he continuously bangs his head against the wall* "stupidstupidstupid…"

…...

Oscar was watching Keith and Pete talk, trying to figure out how to approach them. Then Lazlo walked up to Keith and gave him a wedgie. Oscar was surprised to see this, he quickly got over it and grinned a dastardly grin.

…...

Confessional: The plot thickens.

Oscar. *Rubbing his hands together.* "well looks like I'll have an easy time gaining Keith and Pete's trust. It also seems I wont be able to get Sierra booted anytime soon."

…...

"so when did you become a prankster?" asked Yuki to Jason. The two were sitting with their backs against the rock wall.

"oh I don't know I've always enjoyed doing it." said Jason. "it's been sort of my great interest."

"great interest?" asked Yuki.

"yeah something in your mind that just clicks." explained Jason.

"cool." said Yuki. Both teens blushed and got a little closer to each other.

…...

Confessional: young love… wait didn't I say that already?

Jason. "that Yuki's a cool girl. I wonder if she has a boyfriend back home… or a fiancée, they do that in Japan you know."

Yuki. "Jason is so cool. I wonder if father-sensei would approve of him? Probably not since Jason's white."

…...

The girls from pink cabin we're talking amongst themselves, Flora glanced over at Cory and swooned.

…...

Someone from green team was fast asleep, and this time it wasn't Ben. Isaac was fast asleep and Emerald had laid his head on her lap and ran her hand thru his hair, Isaac was smiling.

Emerald looked up and saw Tommy watching her with a smile on his face, he gave her a thumbs up and she blushed.

…...

Confessional: young lo… okay I know I said this before.

Emerald. "I swear I only put Isaacs head on my lap so he would be comfortable that's all… tho I wont deny I enjoyed it

Tommy. *he thumbs up the camera*

Isaac. *stretches* "man I slept good."

…...

Alice was sitting in a chair moping, wishing it was a physical challenge. But it didn't matter to her she would see this challenge to the end. To make matters worse for her Lindsay started her lip stick story again.

"so the girl who worked there handed me a Blake éclair 98 blueberry blue, an I was like 'what is this a Jody bonnie concert?' " **[2] **

"you poor thing." gasped Laura.

Alice clasped her ears and grinded her teeth.

…...

Confessional: this challenge has just started… and it's already boring.

Alice. "I. Hate. These. People."

Lindsay. "man that girl was no help at all thank god I dint ask for eye liner."

…...

Alex gathered his team together and stood on a chair in front of them.

"alright team challenge number 3 we can do this." said Alex. "this should be easy all we have to do is stay in the dome. Easy peasy."

"whatever." said Gidget with a roll of the eyes. She looked to her left and saw Geoff and Bridgette making out. This made her angry.

…...

Confessional: wait. how am I talking?

Gidget. "what does he see in that whore!?"

…...

Eva was sitting on a stump trying not to snap again. Most of her team were mad at her for what happened earlier that morning. She looked over to her left and saw Oswald sitting on a stump using Todd as a footstool as Ashley and Amanda waved a fan to cool him off.

"Dia dear." said Oswald weakly.

"yes?" asked Dia as she came to Oswald's side.

"would you be a dear and get me some fruit? Chefs food didn't agree with me." said Oswald.

"of coarse." said Dia. She ran out of the dome to get the scam artist some fruit. She came back with a bowl full of fruit. She tried to get in thru the door but Eli stopped her.

"oh no white girl, you heard Chris once you leave the dome you cant re enter." said Eli.

"but, but Oswald needs this." said Dia.

"don't care." said Eli. He sat back down and continued to read his magazine, keeping an eye on Dia.

Dia frowned and looked over to her team. She saw Erica and got an idea. "Erica!" she called out.

"what!" yelled Erica.

"come here." yelled Dia.

Erica mumbled something rude then walked over to the girl. "what."

"take these to Oswald please." said Dia and she pushed the fruit bowl into Erica's arms.

"why would I take this to him?" asked Erica.

"because he's sick." said Dia.

"oh yeah? like when he first came to the island?" said Erica.

"please this time it's genuine." said Dia.

Knowing she wouldn't win this fight Erica just sighed and walked away.

"thank you." said Dia.

"wait a minute!" screamed Courtney. "they cant do that can they?"

"no rule against it." said Eli not even looking up from his magazine.

…...

Confessional: must be an interesting article.

Erica. "what do I look like? a delivery service?"

Oswald. "man these people are dumb."

Eva. "I hate Oswald."

Courtney. "Eli is such a lazy jerk."

Eli. *he just reads his magazine, he licks his fingers and turns a page.* "not my job."

…...

"I cant take it anymore!" said Vince as he stomped out of the dome. Polka dot watched as their teammate stomp out of the dome. They exchanged a glance to each other.

"what was it this time?" asked Bianca.

"maybe the air was too flat for him." mumbled Monique.

"maybe." said Zoey.

…...

Confessional: I'm surprised he wasn't the first one out.

Zoey and Mike. Zoey. "seriously what is Vince's problem?"

Mike. "beats me, it seems like he has a bit of an anger issue."

Zoey. "a bit?"

Monique. "that boy aint going to last long."

Vince. "I. hate. Everybody."

…...

There was a tent next to Alans medical Tent, in the tent there was a wall of telivisions, on the TV's were the contestants in the middle of the challenge. In one side of the tent was a desk with a couple of computers. Alyx the intern was sitting in front of one of the computers with her head propped on her arm, with a smile planted on her face..

Vannessa walked into the tent and noticed Alyx. "wow your awake." she said Sarcasticly.

"yup." said Alyx not looking away from the screen.

"what are you doing?" asked Vanessa.

"reading fan fiction." answered Alyx.

"fan fiction?" said Vanessa. She walked over to Alyx and stood next to her.

"yeah Total Drama fan fiction to be excact." said Alyx.

Vanessa looked at the screen and read some of the story, her eyes widened in horror and her jaw dropped. "oh my."

"yeah some of its slash porn of Chris and Chef." said Alyx.

…...

Back at the dome. 11:30 am.

"what do you mean theres no bathroom breaks!" said Gwen standing in front of Eli along with a couple other campers.

"boss said no breaks." said Eli not looking up from his magazine. "if you need to go so bad just go, just keep in mind you cant come back."

Gwen groaned and sat back down with her team, while some of the others, Brick, Steve, Sierra, Yuki, Jason, Ginger, Katie, Sadie, R.J., Lindsay, Laura, Hank, Oswald, Erica, Hyde, Crystal, Harold, Leshawna, Patrick, D.J., Monique and Zoey went to the bathroom.

"this is crap." said Gwen.

"interesting choice of words." said Nikolas.

"what ever." said Gwen. "whose in the lead."

"we'd be if Josh and Hyde havent left." said Carlos. "it looks like Green, Black and Polka dot are in the lead."

"then who's last?" asked Gwen

"Orange team I think." said Carlos.

Lewis scoffed and said. "I'm surprised pink team isn't."

"whys that?" asked Carlos.

"um, cause there team is full of girls. And girls are more easily annoyed then boys since their well you know girls." said Lewis matter-of-factly.

Silence filled the dome, all eyes were on Lewis even Eli looked down from his magazine.

"stupid white boy." said Eli and he returned to his magazine.

"what did you just say." said Tina.

"jeez you girls are hard of hearing." said Lewis.

"why you little…" said Tina.

Lewis was grabbed by his collar by Eva. 'you better take that back punk." said Eva.

"why? It's a well known fact that boys are better than girls." said Lewis.

"woah déjà vu, Eh." said Ezekiel.

"I'm going to tear off your head you little punk!" said Eva.

"Eva." said Beth. "your temper."

"what!?" snarled Eva. She looked and Beth then back to Lewis who was scared stupid like Ernest P. Worrel. Eva sighed and let go of Lewis and walked out of the dome along with Heather, Sapphire, Collette, Billi, Gerome, Elisa, Anne Maria, Dakota, Gidget, Ashley, Amanda, Monique, Jessica, Carrie, Bridgette, Gwen, Courtney, Tina, Carlos and Samson.

…...

Confessional: you'd think people like this don't exist anymore.

Eva. "Lewis is lucky I don't just stomp back into that dome and kick his ass!"

Eli. "and I'd let her, not because Lewis deserves it but because Eva would tear me apart if I stood In her way. The girls psycho." *Eva's arm burst thru the side of the confessional and grips Eli's throat*

Lewis. "pft you'd think they'd be open about their disabilities."

Christopher. "I don't understand why everyone's so mad at Lewis, He's right. Even my mother agrees with my dad when he calls women weak."

Ezekiel. *sigh* "I know I learned my lesson from the time I insulted the girls, but I still feel bad about it."

…...

1:25pm.

Lightning paced back and forth nervously. Finally he snapped.

"Lightning's Gotta jog!" screamed Lightning. He then ran thru the domes wall, ran right thru it even left his outline.

Eli looked up from his magazine and sighed. "I had money on that brother." he then continued to read his magazine.

…...

Sam was playing with a Gameboy advance., Julie watched him from a distance. She took in a deep breath and walked up to him.

"hey Sam what are you playing?" asked Julie.

"Banjo-Kazooie revenge of Grunty." said Sam. "I have the urge to play Banjo-Kazooie, but since I don't have my N64 here I'll have to make do.

"oh." said Julie. She didn't understand a thing he said.

Neither of the two noticed as Frank and jimmy snuck up behind them. Jimmy gave Frank a signal and the boy grabbed Sam.

"hello Nerd.' said Frank and he began to twist Sam's arm. The gamer began to scream.

"let him go!" yelled Julie. "your going to break his arm."

"hey this nerd needs to learn not to insult call of duty, sweet cheeks." said Jimmy. He then slapped Julie on her behind.

Julie punched Jimmy and knocked him down. Frank saw this and let go of Sam's arm. The gamer gripped his arm.

Jimmy stood up and rubbed his chin. "tsh c'mon Frank lets get out of here." the two boys left the dome.

Julie kneeled over Sam. "you okay?'

"no they twisted my arm." said Sam. "I gotta got to Alan."

"here let me take you." said Julie. She helped Sam up and lead him to Alan's tent.

…...

Back at the tent. 1:30pm.

"oh wow." said Vanessa.

"I know." said Alyx.

The two girls were still reading the fan fiction. Jake walked into the tent and saw the two girls, he slicked back his hair and walked over to them.

"hello ladies." said Jake.

"hey Jake." said the two girls in a monotone voice.

"what are you reading?" asked Jake.

"fan-fiction." said the two girls.

"pft fan fiction." scoffed Jake. "The only people who read fan fiction are people who are nerds who are never going to get laid."

"that's what you think." said Scruffy as he swept the floor.

"what does that mean?" asked Jake. "also when did you get In here."

Scruffy stayed quiet and continued to sweep the floor.

"whatever." said Jake with the roll of his eyes. He looked over at the moniters and saw Owen passed gas and half the contestants left the dome including. Alejandro, Matt, Charlie, Oscar, Lazlo, Cody, Daniel, Leon, Zach, Gregory, Duncan, Justin, Ben, Natasha, Tommy, Albert, Gilbert, hector, Zavier, Xavier, Cory, Marley, Wendy, Bud, Lewis, Walter, Richard, Adam, Dean, Mike and Bianca.

"damn at this rate the challenge will be over in another hour." said Jake.

"uh huh." said Vanessa and Alyx in monotone.

Jake, angry walked over to the girls. "what the hell is so interesting about thi… OH MY GOD!"

…...

Back at the dome Owens flatulence still hung in the air.

Aston was nervously trying to turn his lighter on. Alex grabbed his arm.

"don't." said Alex.

…...

Somewhere in the middle of the woods Leon was searching for the idols again. He was starting to get fustrated, he's been searching for these idols for three days now.

Minutes passed by and soon it he had been searching an hour. He lost his cool, picked up some rocks and began to throw them. As he threw the rocks one of them hit something and knocked it over.

Leon got curious and walked towards where he threw the stone. He came upon a stump, and on tp of the stump was the stone he threw and the Alan idol head.

…...

Confessional: Well this cant be good.

Leon. "not the idol I was hoping for, but it will do."

…...

Back at the tent. 7:27pm

Jake lead Chris and Chef into the tent with a grin on his face and a case of the giggles.

"what is it we have work to do, you have work to do." said Chris.

'yeah but we want to show you something." said Jake.

"what is it?" asked Chris impatently. "the challenge is about to end."

"just real quick." said Jake and he lead the two to the computer where Alyx and Vannessa were sitting in front of. "read this." said Jake.

Chris and Chef leaned over the girls and began to read. "okay but I don't see…." started Chris but he couldn't continue. His eyes widened in horror and his jaw dropped. "me and Chef … no. noo. Nonononononononononono!"

Chef put an arm around Chris's shoulder and smiled at the host. "good story huh pretty boy?"

"NO!" screamed Chris as he ran out of the tent.

Chef and Jake burst out laughing and dropped to the floor.

…...

7:30pm

Chris walked into the dome, still a little freaked out by the fan fiction. "well campers times up! I honestly expected this to go another way but oh well."

Eli walked up to Chris and handed him a clip board. "okay campers it's the moment we've been waiting for, time to announce which teams are safe and which one isint."

"the teams that are safe are…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"no One!"

"what do you mean no one won!" yelled Alice.

Isaac yawned and sat up strait. "hey guys whats happining."

"as I said no one won the challenge… yet." said Chris.

"allow me to reiterate my last question." said Alice.

B was counting on his fingers while Isa watched, then something hit her. "it's a twelve way tie."

Isa (and B) were right the only contestants left were Willow and Hugo from red team, Pete and Keith from blue, Isaac and Emerald from green, Dawn and Alice from yellow, Nikolas and G-man from white, Christopher and Sven from black, Owen and Vic from orange, Ron and Delilah from pink, Trent and bill from gray, Beth and Todd from brown, Ulrich and Sid from purple, and B and Isa from polka dot.

"exactly." said Chris. "we cant have a winner if all the teams are tied. So I've decided you guys are going into over time. The next contestant to leave the dome loses it for their team.'

"but Chris, no ones going to leave the dome knowing it will cost their team." said Beth.

"that's why we have plan B." said Chris. As Chris said that Jake wheeled in a sterio. "we decided to do the one thing you teenagers hate the most…. Play classical music. Specifically wolfgang."

Jake pressed the play button and classical music began to play, specifically wolfgang.

…...

Some where in the distance Bennett the D.J. looked up from his dinner in a trash can and frowned.

"their takin my job!" he screamed.

…...

Half an hour later Back at the dome the contestants were actually pretty passive. No one seemed to mind that they were playing classical music, specifically wolfgang.

"oh c'mon what is with you." said Chris impatiently.

"Chris just because we're 19 dosent mean classical music burns our skin." said Hugo. Just as he said that G-man rushed out of the dome covering his ears Screaming 'it burns it burns!'

"… I stand corrected." said Hugo.

"and White team loses it!" announced Chris. Nikolas sighed and face palmed.

…...

Later at the cabins. Chris stood in front of the 12 teams.

"that concludes todays challenge." announced Chris. "and wasn't it an exciting one. White team you lost so now you have to choose your favorite loser. Come see me at the bonfire ceremony in one hour."

…...

Confessional: voting time.

Courtney. "I'm going to need some help getting some votes."

…...

Courtney grabbed Nikolas by the arm and dragged him behind white cabin.

"you need to vote for G-man." said Courtney.

"what!?" said Nikolas. "why not Lewis?"

"because Lewis is just a sexist loser, while G-man cost us the challenge in the last minute." explained Courtney.

"but G-man is usefull, Lewis has no usefull skills." said Nikolas.

"don't care just vote for G-man. And don't cross me." said Courtney.

…...

Confessional: Where everybody knows your name.

Nikolas. "that _puttana_ thinks she can wrap me around her finger, I don't think so I ain't voting for G-man, but I do know who I want to vote for."

…...

Nikolas was standing in the woods along with G-man and Josh.

"yo dog why you bring us out here?" asked G-man.

"I want to talk about voting someone off." said Nikolas.

"who dog?" asked G-man.

"Scott." said Nikolas.

"why him?" asked Josh.

"because I know he's going back to his scheming ways, we need to stop him before he does any damage." said Nikolas.

"you mean like a conspiracy?" asked Josh.

"yes." said Nikolas.

"I knew it !" said Josh.

"so you guys in?" asked Nikolas.

"word." said G-man as he shook Nikolas's hand.

…...

The dome still stood over the Bonfire ceremony. Chris stood next to an oil barrel with a tray with 10 tiki idols. The campers stared at the juice filled idols hoping and knowing that they would get one.

"campers you know how this works." said Chris. "you get a tiki idol you stay, if you don't your outta here! You have to walk the dock of shame and board Haken's boat of losers."

Chris picked up one of the idols. "tonight the tiki heads are filled with fruit punch."

"wernt the last three filled with punch?" asked Alan.

"well.. Yeah.. Wait when did you get here?"

"I've always been here." said Alan.

"well any way.' said Chris. "the first idol goes to…. Gwen." he threw the idol to Gwen.

"also safe are, Tina, Nikolas, Josh." Chris threw each of them an idol.

"Hyde, Samson, Carlos." he threw them their idols.

Those with out an idol were Courtney, Lewis, Scott and G-man.

"each of you have received at least one vote." said Chris.

Scott and G-man looked nervious while Courtney and Lewis stayed confident.

"the next idol goes to.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"G-man!" said chris and he threw G-man his idol.

"also safe is…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Courtney!" said Chris and he threw her idol.

Lewis and Scott were left without an idol. Scott looked nervious almost bitting his nails while Lewis looked surprised.

'the final Tiki idol goes too….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Scott!" said Chris and he threw Scott his Idol.

"what!" said Nikolas.

"Lewis it's time to go." said Chris.

"fine." said Lewis. "your loss for keeping those women around." everybody threw their tikis at Lewis.

Lewis ran away, he ran down the dock and jumped on the boat of losers and it sailed away.

Chris stood on the dock of shame and laughed, He finished laughing and wiped a tear away. He turned and faced the camera.

"well that ends tonight's episode, tune in tomorrow to see more drama, more suspense and more romance only here on…

BIG BAD TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

…...

Meanwhile at Alan's medical tent. Sam was laying in bed playing his gameboy with a cast on his arm, but he still managed to play it. A concerned Julie walked into the tent and sat in a chair next to Sam's bed.

"how you feeling?" asked Julie.

Sam looked up from his gameboy and smiled. "okay. Alan said I only had to keep the cast on for three days."

"wow that's gotta be a bummer." said Julie.

"SAM!" screamed a feminine voice.

Sam sat up in bed and saw who the voice belonged to. "DAKOTA!"

Dakota ran over to her boy friend and hugged him.

"Alan told me what happened!" said Dakota. "I was so worried." she then kissed Sam which surprised Julie.

"wait are you guys dating?" asked Julie.

"yeah." said Dakota and she went back to kissing Sam.

The crestfallen Julie looked down and sighed. "oh, okay I'll just….go." she dragged her feet across the floor out of the tent.

…...

Confessional: hell even I forgot they were dating.

Julie. "okay I admit I had a crush on Sam, I just didn't realize he had a girlfriend I thought nerds were suppose to be… you know, single. *sigh* oh well I guess Sam just wasn't meant to be my true love."

…...

END.

…...

NEXT TIME. The ultimate slumber party. Next time.

…...

(votes)

Gwen. "Lewis, he's a little sexist prick who really deserves a good ass kicking."

Courtney. "Lewis is a sexist pig, but G-man cost us the challenge because of classical music."

Lewis. "Courtney, out of all the girls on this team you are the most annoying."

Scott. "well good to know cannon fodder like Lewis is around to keep me safe."

Nikolas. " I saw what you did last season Scott."

Josh. "Scott because he's in a conspiracy to vote us all off."

G-man. "Scott man, he's up to something I can feel it."

Hyde. *ahem* "**Lewis hurt Tina's feelings so he has to go."**

Tina. "Lewis is a fat sexist loser, need I say more.'

Samson. *playing with his ipad* "Lewis."

Carlos. "Lewis needs to go."

(Results.)

Lewis. 6

Scott. 3

Courtney. 1

G-man. 1

…...

(Lewis's bio)

Name. Lewis. N. Davis.

Stereotype. Sexist fat loser

Age. 19

Birth date. 2/18/

Gender. Male

Race. Canadian

Physical description. Chubby

Height. 5"12

Weight. 312

Hair. Bright red in a duck tail

Eyes. Green

Tattoos, scars, piercing etc. Multiple freckles and pimples on face

Outfit. Yellow t-shirt exposing belly button, blue jeans, and red sneakers

Swimwear. Red trunks.

Formal. None.

Sleepwear. White t-shirt, flannel pajama bottom.

Sexuality. Unknown.

Religion. Catholic.

Hometown. Barrhead, Alberta, Canada.

Family. Unknown.

Personality. Sexist.

Likes. Being a man.

Dislikes. Women.

Fear. Women's rights.

Hobbies. Jeering women.

Skills. None.

Weakness. Food.

Back story: coming from a small town being raised by a womanizing father and a push over mother it's no wonder he became such a jerk.

Reason for joining. To prove that men are superior to women.

Notes.

He was from my old fan-fic. I didn't change him at all except his name, which used to be Nathan. he actually got farther in this story than my first story. He was originally going to be in second place.

(audition tape.)

Lewis is sitting on a small wall over looking a sidewalk.

"is it on?" asked Lewis.

"yeh ma' is on." said the guy behind the camera.

'okay." said Lewis, he smiled and waved at the camera. "hello I'm Lewis I would like to audition for BBTDI because I want to prove once and for all that men are superior to women."

Two girls walked past Lewis, he smiled. "hey girls why don't you go back to the kitchen where you belong!"

"oh shut it fat ass." yelled one of the girls.

Lewis just rolled his eyes and smiled. "well anyways pick me and I promise I wont fail." a rock hit Lewis on the head and he fell of the wall.

(end)

…...

(teams)

Red.

Heather. The Queen bee.

Alejandro. The arch villain.

Cameron. Wide eyed bubble boy.

Sapphire. The bitch.

Willow. Animal rights activist.

Hugo. Mellowed out guy.

Matt. The jerk.

Collette. Gym girl.

Jo. Take no prisoners . Cadet.

Lightning. Overachiever.

Blue.

Billie. The jealous girlfriend.

Gerome. The weird foreigner.

Ezekiel. Home school.

Sierra. the uber fan.

Blaineley. The one whose not suppose to be here.

Charlie. The sugar rush.

Steve. The nice guy.

Oscar. The controller.

Pete. The movie buff.

Keith. The weirdo.

Lazlo. The jersey boy.

Green.

Duncan. The delinquent.

Noah. High I.Q.

Justin. The eye candy.

Isaac. Mr. perfect.

Miguel. The muscle.

Ben. The narcoleptic.

Kurt. The epic

R.J. the tomboy.

Emerald. Total drama spy

Natasha. The Shy Swede.

Tommy. Silent guy.

Yellow.

Mitch. The athlete.

Greg. The silent Latino mechanic.

Lindsay. The dumb princess.

Dawn. The Moonchild.

Albert. The chef.

Gilbert. The deaf guy.

Hector. The Goth guy.

Dakota. The fame hound.

Laura. The annoying girl.

Will. The larper.

Alice. The acrobat.

White.

Gwen. The loner.

Courtney. The type A.

Scott. The devious.

Nikolas. The Italian Mafioso.

Josh. The conspiracy theorist.

g-man. The gangster.

Hyde. The boy with a secret.

Tina. The Hawaiian girl.

Samson. The computer nerd.

Carlos. The gay guy.

Black.

Izzy. Psycho hose beast.

Bridgette. The surfer girl.

Geoff. The party dude.

Crystal. Rich girl

Christopher. Over the top Christian.

Frank. The biker.

Jimmy. The bully.

Dominic. Punk rocker.

Sven. Lazy guy.

Julie. The romance loving cowgirl.

Sam. The nice guy gamer.

Orange.

Cody. The geek.

Owen. The lovable oaf.

Yuki. Japanese tourist.

Daniel. The TV psychic.

Elisa. The cheerleader.

Jason. The prankster.

Vic. Mellow out rocker.

Anne Maria. Jersey shore reject.

Leon. The French antagonist.

Ginger. Controller girl

Pink.

Katie. The sweet girl.

Sadie. The sweet girls friend.

Zach. The know it all.

Gregory. The poet.

Kat. Artist girl.

Xena. quiet girl.

Ron. Blue collar guy.

Delilah. The French girl.

Tim. the male twin.

Liz. The female twin.

Flora. The nervous eater.

Gray.

Tyler. The accident prone jock.

Trent. The cool musician.

Gidget. Girl who lives in her swimsuit.

Bill. Cool skater dude.

Ashton. The pyro.

Zavier. The brit.

Xavier. The other brit.

Alex. The soccer team captain.

Hank. Small fry.

Cory. the male model with a brain.

Brown.

Eva. The female bully.

Beth. The wannabe.

Todd. The napoleon dynamite.

Bud. The sneak.

Ashley. Female twin 1.

Amanda. Female twin 2.

Wendy. Crazy witch girl.

Oswald. The scam artist.

Marley. The anorexic girl.

Erica. The sarcastic chick.

Dia. The follower.

Purple.

Harold. The dweeb.

Leshawna. The sister with a 'tude.

Joe. The panophobe.

Patrick. Creepy stalker guy.

Reginald. The sports fan

Walter. Nerdy kid.

Ulrich. Surfer dude

Richard. Rich kid.

Jessica. Fabulous girl.

Carrie. Angry girl.

Sid. Beach bum.

Polka dot.

D.J. the brick house with a heart.

Zoey. The indie chick.

Adam. The cowboy.

Dean. Disco fan.

Quincy. Genuine psychic.

Vince. The easily annoyed.

B. strong, silent genius.

Mike. Multiple personality.

Isa. Punk rock girl.

Bianca. Kind girl

Monique. Streets girl

(employees)

Alan. The skirmish medic/ apprentice chef.

Scruffy. The mysterious janitor.

Bennett. The mentally disturbed D.J.

Haken. The German Boat of losers captain.

Jake. The womanizing intern.

Vanessa. The only intern that does a f***ing thing.

Alyx. The sleepy intern.

Eli. The black panther intern.

Arthur. The animal lover/aftermath commentator.

(idols)

(Not found)

Tdi cast. Immunity plus a extra vote. (22 total)

Tdwt cast. Extra vote. (3 total)

Tdri cast. Immunity. (13 total)

Chris. Immunity plus a second effect.

Chef. A good meal cooked by chef.

Scruffy. Advantage in a challenge.

Bennett. Switch immunity.

Haken. The sole vote.

Jake. Extra vote.

Vanessa. Minus one vote from yourself.

Alyx. Choose whose vote doesn't count.

Eli. Switch vote.

(found)

Alan. Idol head hint. (owned by Leon)

(eliminated)

1. Staci: the compulsive liar.

2. Jeff: the hippie?

3. Lewis: the sexist fat loser.

(authors note)

1. Translation: 'comfy'

2. Lindsay meant to say Bon Jovi.

That ends it for Lewis. I had originally intended for him to be a bit less… subtle.

Well anyway thanks for reading and keeping the urge to shoot yourself in check, I know most of you felt that way while reading this.

Justagamer1.


End file.
